The twin Halbards Chloep and Zoë
by Espikumon24
Summary: This story takes place after the battle with the Kishin Asura and Chloe and Zoë are twin Halberds who have very strong abilitys but they have secrets to that not even eachother know but when an offer of a life time comes their way will they take it?
1. chapter 1

My name is Chloeparis Athena Vallora,

Well at least it was until our parents sold me and my twin sister Zoë into slavery because they needed money.

Me and my sister grew up in the french quarters of new orleans but we only stayed there until my parents sold us to a family in Nevada when we were six and now we're fourteen and live in a large house unlike our old one but we were not treated as children we were treated as slaves we were the family maids.

"Chloep wake up!"

I heard my sister yell as she shook me.

"What!?"

I pouted.

My sister had light cream skin like I did but thats as far as it goes of us being twins because we didnt look anything alike she had blonde hair i had jet black hair she had green eyes I had grey.

"You know if we don't start cleaning they won't let us eat tonight."

Zoë said.

"Yeah I know."

I sighed.

We only had three outfits each which were all maid outfits one was a classic hotel maid another was a very short cute maid costume and the other one was long and it had longsleeves.

"Okay lets get ready."

I said.

I put on the long and puffy maid outfit and Zoë put on the short and cute one.

It was five am the same time we woke up everyday because we had to clean, cook, pack lunch, clean again then cook, then clean once more, then sleep.

We quietly walked out of our small closet sized room and snuck through the halls of the large house.

We got into the kitchen and we started to make breakfeast.

Zoë was getting the dishes out of the cabnet and she almost dropped one.

"Oh my god I wouldve been dead if I dropped that."

Zoë whispered.

"Yeah I know."

I sighed and remembered the time I took the blame for her.

*Seven years ago.*

Zoë had just dropped a glass and Mistress Stella (as she liked us to call her.) ran into the kitchen and saw glass and wine all over the floor.

"MY FLOOR!"

She yelled with her cocky rich person voice.

"Which one of you brats did it!"

She yelled.

"I-I."

Zoë studdered and Stella grabbed her arm.

"You little brat did you do this!?"

She said holding up one hand ready to slap her.

"N-no I did it!"

I yelled before she hit her.

"Come here."

She said.

"Get over here right now."

She yelled.

"Y-yes Mistress Stella."

I said stepping over the glass and walking to her.

"I let you live here so you can cook and clean not so you can make messes and break glasses!"

Stella yelled.

"I-I'm sorry."

I wimpered.

She slapped me instead.

"Come with me."

She pulled my arm tightly.

"You will not be eating tonight you don't deserve it."

She said throwing me in a closet.

"You will stay there until tomorrow."

She said closing the door on me and I was left in the dark.

"No Mistress Stella I'm scared!"

I wiggled the door nob.

"I'm sorry!"

I cried.

I covered my eyes in the closet because I was scared.

A few hours later my dress was so wet fron my tears I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Chloep here."

I heard Zoë whisper and she slid something under the door but it was to dark to see so I picked it up.

"B-bread?"

I sniffled.

"Shh eat it before she comes."

Zoë whispered.

"Thank you."

I said eating the slice of bread.

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

Zoë whispered.

"Tomorrow..."

Stella abused us alot and her husband was never home so he didnt know I don't even know if he knows we're here.

*Present time.*

"I hate it here they treat us like scum."

I said.

"Its not like we have any other place to go."

Zoë whispered.

"We need to leave this place its to much."

I sighed.

"Stella will be upset."

Zoë said.

"No she wont she hates us."

I scoffed.

"But we have no one else and its only for awhile mom and dad said theyd buy us back."

Zoë sighed.

"No they probably forgot about us and for how long will we have to do this!"

I cried.

"They wouldnt."

Zoë sighed.

"Think about it Zoë they forgot us because eight years later and they havent called or come to take us home."

I said and tears fell from both our faces.

"I wanna go home Chloe."

she cried.

"Shhh it okay I'll find a way out of this place."

I hugged my sister.

"I wanna go home."

She repeated.


	2. 2

My twin sister Chloe has always been there for me, Shes taken the blame for when I mess up and I can't thank her enough because I may just be a clumsy idiot who all people see is a dumb blonde but I do love my sister and I hate myself for letting her take the blame.

I try to be cheerful in painful times and I didnt think this place was that bad but I see the cup half full but if my sister is in danger I know we need to leave.

It was six on the clock and Stella would come to the kitchen and exspect food to be on the table and the kitchen to be clean but in this case we were slightly behind.

"I hear her."

Chloe said and I wanted to pee.

"I-I'm scared we didnt finish."

I said.

"Who cares today we need to fight back."

She said.

"She'll lock you in the closet again."

I wimpered.

"I will find away out."

She smiled.

"Okay."

I sighed as I saw Stella in the doorway.

"Why arent the dishes clean?"

She asked.

"B-because."

I couldnt speak.

"Is it because you are lazy brats who can't work to save their lives!?"

Stella yelled.

"No its just you're a lonely old house wife who would rather yell and abuse children than be a house wife and do it herself."

Chloep mocked.

"You little!"

Stella grabbed Chloe by the ear.

"Let me go you wretch!"

She kicked.

"Leave my sister alone!"

I yelled.

"Oh would you two like to be locked in the same closet!?"

Stella laughed and grabbed my arm and she dragged us to two rooms side by side.

"Chloe!"

I yelled and banged on the wall as she locked the door with a key.

"Zoë!"

I heard her yell.

"Let us out!"

I yelled.

"Help someone!"

Chloe yelled.

I saw a window and hoped it was open although this was the second floor.

I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Chloe the window!"

I yelled to her.

"I don't have a window!"

She yelled back.

"Don't you even think about breaking my window you little brats!"

I heard Stella run down the hall.

"Chloe I'll get you out don't worry!"

I said then I tried to break the glass.

"Don't you dare!"

Stella ran into the room and grabbed me.

"Don't touch my sister!"

I heard Chloe cry.

"Stay away from me!"

I said holding my hands up.

"What are you gonna do magic?"

She laughed.

"S-stay back!"

She reached out to grab me but I hit her hand away and closed my eyes.

"You demon I always knew you were different!"

Stella yelled in pain and I saw her hands were bleeding.

"I-I."

I looked down and my hands that were not hands anymore they were long flat and sharpe blades that had blood on them.

"I-I'm a freak!"

I cried and the blood dripped down.

I hit the window with my blades and it shattered.

"Zoë are you okay!?"

Chloe cried.

"I'm coming to get you hold on!"

I yelled and ran but Stella grabbed my ankle and I took off tumbling but before I hit my head I prayed that I wouldnt and when I opened my eyes I was in a place I didnt know.

"Is this me?"

I looked out of a small window I could see from and I saw myself but not normal I saw myself as a long pink and blue Halbard.

My new self was a long pink and blue swirl staff and then at the top where the blades were the Axe was a shiny pink the scythe part of it was a baby blue and they connected with a heart and the heart was upside down and the point was a short spear head.

"You need me!"

Stella yelled and she tried to grab me but I transformed my legs back and kicked the door closed.

"Wonderful I now look like a cane with legs."

I sighed and tried to stand up but I couldnt transform my arms yet.

"Whats happening!?"

Chloe banged on the door.

"Hold on I can't quite get up."

I said then I transformed my arms back and now all i had was a heart on my head.

I touched the door and a light flashed very bright and the door burst into pieces.

"Chloe are you okay!?"

I looked through my weapon arms that i used to shield myself and I saw another Halbart like me lying on the floor.

"WHAT THE FU-


	3. 3 chloe

I looked down and I was naked.

"Oh my god where am I!?"

I yelled trying to cover up.

"Look out the heart shaped window!"

I heard Zoë yell.

"Okay."

I yelled back and looked through the window.

"Is that!?"

I screamed at what I saw because when I tried to move my fingers a staff I saw through the window moved.

"W-we're freaks!?"

I cried.

"At least we're freaks together."

Zoë giggled.

I saw my new self I was a purple and black swirl staff and at the top was a dark black blade for the Axe and a shiny metalic purple scythe end and at the top was a upside down heart with a black spear head.

"Transform back so we can leave!"

Zoë yelled when Stella banged on the door.

"I don't know how!"

I yelled.

Stella burst the door open.

"Run!"

I yelled and Zoë picked me up.

"Oh you're really light!"

Zoë giggled.

"Who cares just run!"

I yelled and she ran.

"I'll get you for this!"

Stella yelled and ran after us.

"Just keep running we can stop when nut job back there is gone!"

I yelled as she ran.

"Get back here!"

Stella yelled.

We ran out the door, Stella lived in a gated community so we tried to run past all the houses before anyone could see us.

"Where do we go now!?"

Zoë asked.

"Switch!"

I yelled and tried to transform back and I then caught Zoë.

"Quick the gates!"

Zoë pointed to the gates from her reflection form.

I ran for the gates but they closed.

"I don't know the code!"

I said trying to open them.

"Look the wall has vines!"

Zoë said and I saw the ten foot tall wall with vines.

"Theres no way I can make it over that."

I sighed.

"Hey you kid who are you!?"

I heard a voice yell.

"Quick!"

Zoë yelled and I climbed the walls or tried to while i held Zoë.

The man ran and grabbed my foot.

"Zoë run!"

I threw her over the gate.

"No!"

Zoë yelled from the other side and I kicked the man in the face.

"Darn you kid!"

He yelled on the ground.

"Zoë I'll catch up just go!"

I yelled.

"Im calling the police!"

He yelled.

"I won't leave you Chloe!"

Zoë yelled.

"Go!"

I said as i stood on the top of the wall.

There werent any vines on the other side of the wall.

"Jump ill catch you!"

Zoë said and I jumped.

"Thanks!"

I said transforming out of her hands after she caught me.

"Those are my daughters theyre running away quick catch them!"

Stella yelled to the man.

"No we're not!"

I yelled and me and Zoë ran.

"Come back my children!"

Stella said with fake sadness.

"You crazy idiot we're not your children!"

Zoë yelled and we ran faster.

We didnt look back we just ran although we had never been out of the house once so we really didnt know what the outside world looked like and to see it was just amazing simply amazing.

"That way!"

Zoë pointed down an long alley.

"Yeah they won't find us there!"

I said and we ran down the alley.

I heard cop cars in the distance then I wondered what crazy story Stella will make up for the cops.

"We need to hide!"

I said.

"Where though?"

Zoë looked around.

"Lets run a little longer and find a place we can hide in."

I said.

We ran down the confusing alleys and twisting back roads of Las vegas trying to navigate a place we've only seen on TV but it was all so big and real nothing at all like the TV dramas we've sometimes watched when Stella and her husband we're gone.

"Look a party!"

Zoë said pointing to the long street that was filled up with colors and lights and people dancing to music and some people doing tricks next to shops.

"I-I don't this is a party."

I said.

"Whatever it is it looks fun!"

Zoë giggled.

"Woah is that a real robot!"

I said in awe looking at the robot on the stand it was a golden human man robot that moved and danced.

"Sis can we please look around!"

Zoë begged.

"Okay I suppose this would be a good place to hide from cops since theres so many people here we could just blend in."

I smiled.

"Yay!"

Zoë clapped.

"But stick close to me just in case."

I said.

"Okay!"

Zoë smiled and I've seen her smile tons of times but this one was different it was real.

We walked around for a while then something caught my attention it was a girl she looked about fifteen but I could be wrong she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she wore strange clothes she wore a red sweater vest with a tie and a matching pair of cowboy boots and a coyboy hat with jeans and the butt of the jeans were bedazled.

"Kid! Liz!"

She yelled while walking around.

"Excuse me are you looking for someone do you need help?"

I asked her.

"Oh do you work at maid-chan cafe?"

She asked with a childs curiosity.

"U-um n-yes?"

I lied and I felt bad about it because she looked so inoccent kinda like Zoë.

"So cool!"

She said in awe and I wanted to melt because she looked like a kid who had just met their favorite super star.

"I'm Chloeparis but you can just call me Chloep."

I smiled.

"Oh okay Chloep."

She giggled and seemed to blush at everything except this wasnt a normal love or nerve blush it was more of an happy or

curious blush and she did it with everything she said.

"And this is my sister Zoë."

I said assuming Zoë was at my side but when I looked she wasnt there.

"Um oh I see shes imaginary like Mr.coon my friend."

She giggled.

"Erk- no shes real I just don't know where she went!"

I said franticly looking around.

"You know Kid said I shouldnt talk to people like you but I like you!"

She giggled and rambled about someone named Kid and a girl named Liz.

"Can you help me look for her...um whats your name sorry?"

I winced.

"Patty at your service!"

She giggled.

"Okay let's try to find her I can't lose my baby sister like that."

I sighed.

Patty laughed hystericaly.

"When we find Zoë I'll help you find your sister Liz okay?"

I smiled.

"Okay!"

She said grabbing my hand.

"Im gonna call you big sis Chloep because you remind me of my sister Liz!"

Patty smiled and started to skip as we walked around.

"Where could she be!?"

I said franticly looking around.

"Well this is the strip so Its really big maybe she went into a store!"

Patty said pointing at stores and looking around.

"The strip?"

I asked.

"Thats what they call this REALLY loooooooong road!"

Patty said.

"Oh."

I said.

"What does she look like probably like you since you all are sisters."

Patty giggled.

"Actually we don't look anything alike and we're twins!"

I laughed.

"Woah I wanna be a twin!"

Patty said.

"Meh its not much different from being sisters and its not like we have the same face so its practicly like we're just sisters."

I said.

"Ooooooh."

Patty reminded me of Zoë.


	4. zoe

One second I was following Chloe then I bumped into some guy and then I couldnt find Chloe again.

"C-chloe!"

I yelled and backed away from all the people around me.

"Chloe where are you!"

I started to freak out then everyone around me looked scary in my eyes.

"Patty!"

Someone touched my shoulder.

"S-stay back!"

I jumped and spun to face the person it was a boy with jet black hair and gold eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a girl I was looking for."

He said I looked at what he was wearing and it was a black suit with white stripes going down on both sides it was perfectly the same on both sides.

"Are you okay?"

He asked and I looked up at his hair it had three white stripes on one side.

"N-no I can't find my sister."

I sniffled.

"D-don't cry I'll help you since i'm looking for someone also we can look together."

He tried to calm me down.

"M-my sister says I shouldnt trust strangers but you look about my age and you don't give off a bad aura."

I said rubbing my eyes.

"A-aura?"

He asked.

"Forget it."

I giggled in hopes of him to drop the subject.

"My name is Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid."

He said and I thought of how straight his posture was It reminded me of how sis stands and how she wants me to stand but thats so hard!

"I'm Zoë."

I smiled.

"Well Zoë do you think you can help me find my partners Liz and Patty?"

He said bending down to my hight which made me fell like a child but i didnt really mind since he was alot taller than me.

"O-okay but can you help me find my sis?"

I asked.

"Yeah what does she look like...wait you're sisters right so that means you probably look alike."

He said facepalming himself.

"Actually we don't look anything alike and we're twins!"

I giggled.

"Really how interesting."

He said with a blank expression.

"Where is this place anyways?"

I asked.

"This is called the strip, You've never heard of it?"

He asked.

"No."

I said.

"Where are your parents?"

He asked.

"Don't have any me and my sis got sold into slavery...Erk- I mean I don't know."

I tried to play it off.

"Slavery?"

He repeated raising a hand.

"P-please don't hurt me!"

I dropped to my knees and remembered Stella.

"H-hurt you?"

He asked.

"Please don't turn me in I can't go back with that terrible "Lady Stella" so please don't tell!"

I begged.

"So you're a run away huh."

He said helping me up.

"Y-yes and my sister will kill me now that I've told you."

My eyes watered.

"You are just like Patty."

He sighed.

"The girl you confused me with?"

I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah she and her sister were like you when I first met them except they we're crazy and tried to rob me."

He laughed.

"Who are they to you?"

I asked curiously.

"They are my partners."

He said.

"Oh my sis is my partner for everything she and I are all we have which is why I need to find her."

I sighed.

"I see okay lets go."

Kid said.

We looked around for awhile but didnt see them we walked the whole strip.

"Excuse me have you seen these girls?"

I saw a police man holding a picture and I knew he was looking for us.

"Oh no!"

I freaked.

"What?"

Kid stood in front of me and I was hoping the cop couldnt see me.

"I need to hide hes looking fir me and my sister!"

I said.

"Hide behind that."

Kid said pointing to a outside postcard rack that was enough to hide me but not the skirt and I quickly hid before the cop came over.

"Have you seen these girls anywhere they look about your age."

He said holding a picture of me and mu sister when we were at the gates so a camera must've caught us escaping.

"No never."

Kid said after a long pause which made me worry that he was gonna say "RIGHT HERE HIDING BEHIND A POSTCARD RACK THAT DOES NO GOOD IN HIDING ONES OUTFIT!"

but he didnt.

"Okay thank you and if you see them call us."

He said and walked away.

"You can come out now."

He said when the cop was far enough.

"Oookay."

I said and knocked over the rack.

"Oopsie."

I bit my lip.

"Quick we need to go or he'll see you!"

Kid said pulling my arm.

"Whats that!"

I said pointing at a long line with people sliding down them and screaming and laughing.

"A zip line."

Kid said and as we tried to break through the crowd.

"Is that..?"

I said seeing a familiar face as she slid down the line at top speed.

"Zoë!"

She yelled.

"Chloe!"

I smiled.

"Kid!"

A girl who did kinda look like me yelled.

"Patty!"

Kid smiled.

"We need to go to them!"

I said trying to run theyre way but Kid stopped me.

"The cop is that way if we zip line down we can catch up to them without getting caught."

He said.

"Okay."

We ran to where the zip lining line started.

"Excuse me two please."

Kid said.

"Okay strap up."

The lady said and she strapped me in.

"Don't we have to pay?"

I asked as i looked down and the hight.

"First time is free."

Kid said.

"Cool!"

I giggled.

"Lets go."

Kid said and he stood behind me.

"Okay so I just jump liiiiiike this?"

I said laughing as I jumped off and I slid at top speed.

"THIS IS FUN!"

I laughed and threw my head back.

"You're gonna kill yourself!"

Kid yelled to me from behind.

"You sound like my sister!"

I laughed and threw my head back again and my short blonde hair flew in my face when I got back up.

"Liz!"

Kid said and he shouted to a girl who was shopping in a store.

"Erk- Hi Kid."

She waved awkwardly as we zoomed by.

"Dang it Liz how dare you go shopping at a time like this!"

Kid yelled.

"Chloe!"

I smiled as I got close to the end because i could see her standing at the bottem.

"Hurry Zoë!"

She yelled.

When I hit the other side I tried to rip the harness off.

"W-wait!"

Kid said rushing after me.

"Zoë!"

Chloe hugged me then she wacked my head.

"Don't ever do that again what if a cop got to you and the you went back with that nut job Stella!"

She scolded.

"Patty go get your sister shes at the shoe store."

Kid said.

"Ooookay!"

Patty giggled and walked away.

"Whos this?"

Chloe stood right in front of Kid and looked at him up and down.


	5. Chloe

I looked at the guy up and down he was about our age and he was kinda odd looking with the three stripes on one side of his hair.

"I helped your sister in reture she helped me find my partners."

He said.

"So you're the infamous Kid."

I said.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"Thank you for bringing my sister back to me."

I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Chloeparis Athena...Well lets not get to the last name."

I said.

"Death the Kid."

He shook my hand.

"Zoë we need to go did you see the cop."

I said.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"To where from what I hear you two are run aways."

Kid said.

I looked at Zoë who was looking at her shoes.

"I won't let another pair of good girls become run aways you should come with us back to DWMA."

Kid said.

"You know nothing about us so don't pretend like you want to help us why don't you leave us be."

I said sharply.

"You're right I know nothing about you two but I do know that your souls are different than normal humans."

Kid said and I freaked.

"Y-You're crazy."

I said looking at my hands.

"Theres a reason why you're running isnt there."

He said.

"Because Stella was a crazy wretch that abused us thats all!"

I stomped.

"Is that so?"

Kid said looking at my eyes then to my chest.

"You're soul says otherwise I know when someone is a weapon I can sense it."

He said.

Me and Zoë looked at each other and we decided to run.

"W-wait!"

Kid said and we ran into the alley we came out of.

"Why are we running from him!?"

Zoë asked.

"Because we don't know him and we've never had any help from the universe what makes you think its gonna help now."

I said panting since i was still tired from all the running we've done earlier.

We ran a little then we stopped.

"I don't think we shouldve run from him."

Zoë said.

"I don't trust anyone but you."

I said.

"But we don't even have a place to stay."

Zoë whinned.

"Yeah but what makes you think that he wouldve given us a place to stay anyways."

I said.

"Because I know his soul as he called it and I felt he wasnt bad."

Zoë said.

"He's probably gone now but if you wanna go back.."

I sighed.

"I do."

Zoë said.

"Fine but I don't wanna hear any crying when he betrays us or treats us wrong."

I said.

"I won't and I won't get to attached just in case."

Zoë said.

"Honestly I don't trust him I trust the girls."

I said.

"Yes but you've had bad experiences with men but maybe Kid is different."

Zoë pleaded.

"Don't bring it up lets just go."

I said.

"Stop!"

I heard a voice yell.

I turned and saw Kid jump from one of the buildings and landed in front of me.

"Don't run I just wanna talk."

He said grabbing my shoulders.

"Can you talk without touching me?!"

I said brushing off his hands.

"S-sorry."

He said and my eyes drifted to his suit which was unbuttoned and I saw two guns in the inner pockets.

"Zoë get behind me."

I said and Zoë did.

"Why do you have guns?"

I said holding up my arm ready to transform it.

"Oh sorry one second."

He pulled them out and i flinched all though he didnt point them and me he just pulled them out and threw them in the air.

The guns flashed and I saw a two figures.

"Hi!"

Patty waved.

"Hey."

The girl Liz waved she was taller and wore the same outfit as her sister and she had long blonde hair without bangs unlike her sister.

"T-they're like us."

I tried to say.

"Are you weapons?"

Patty asked with her curiosity face.

Zoë looked at me and i nodded.

"Yeah."

I said.

"Can we see!"

Patty giggled.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt us right?"

Zoë asked from behind me.

"No never."

Kid said.

"Then I guess we could show you."

I said.

"Who's gonna catch us?"

Zoë said.

"I will."

Kid said.

"I don't want him touching me."

I said to Zoë.

"Trust him a little more."

She smiled.

"Fine but don't say I didnt tell you so."

I crossed my arms.

"Ready?"

Kid said.

"Yeah."

We said in sync except i said it with a sigh and Zoë said it with a smiled.

We jumped in sync and transformed in sync although something weird happened in the normal room i stay in in weapon form with the heart shaped window its was bigger and I wasnt alone because Zoë was standing beside me.

"Zoë how...?"

I asked.

"I don't know..."

Zoë looked around.

There were two windows this time one pink and one black.

I looked out of the black one.

"Woah!"

Kid said from outside the window with a huge smile on his face when he held us.

"I look different."

I said then I realized i wasnt me I was also Zoë.

"We fused together!"

Zoë said.

"W-why!?"

I said sticking my head out of the window to see my body or should i say our body.

"Y-Y-YOU'R SO SYMMETRICAL!"

Kid beamed and Liz and Patty facepalmed.

"Forgive him he has a thing for symmetry."

Liz said.

"He's sooooooooo OCD!"

Patty laughed hystericaly.

"Can I?"

Kid asked and before we gave an answer he spun us.

"And you linked with me!"

Kid said in awe.

"Link?"

I asked.

"As in our souls matched enough so we could partner."

Kid said.

"OOOOOKAY GET ME OUT OF HERE."

I said trying to transform back but i couldnt.

"Wait for me!"

Zoë said.

"Oh yeah sorry i guess we have to be in perfect sync when we do this."

I said.

"Okay."

Zoë nodded and we transformed back except I saw this shorter for some reason.

"We need to take these girls to death city to see father these are the first weapons to actually fuse together."

Kid said.

"Death what?"

I asked but to me my voice sounded different.

"Yeah where?"

I turned to see Zoë but it wasnt Zoë it was me.

"YOU!"

We screamed.

"You're in my body!"

We screamed again and we started freaking out.

"They switched bodys?"

Liz asked confused.

"So cool!"

Patty giggled.

"How?"

Kid mumbled.

"Get out of my body!"

I yelled and fumbled with Zoë's short blonde hair.

"So this is what its like to be taller?"

Zoë looked around in awe.

"And to have bigger boobs."

She grabbed my bodys boobs.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BODY LIKE THAT!"

I freaked.

"Oh look I have long hair and bangs!"

Zoë said running her hands through my bodys hair.

"Quick change back to weapon forms i think we went through the wrong doors!"

I said.

"Oh I have a bubble butt!"

Zoë giggled and started to shake my butt.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!"

I fell to the floor embarresed.

"Erk what is happening here?"

Kid looked down.

"I want my own body i don't like this one!"

I cried on the floor.

"Hey I can hear you you know and thats my body you're talking about!"

Zoë crossed my arms.

"Ah sorry Zoë its just I like my body although you're prettier than I."

I sniffled.

"Thats not true sis you're so much prettier than I am I mean look at you're body."

Zoë bounced around in my body and did a little dance and smiled alot which was something i didnt do.

"S-stop please."

I exhaled.

"Oh sorry sis its just so much fun trading bodys with you."

Zoë smiled again.

"D-don't make me smiled please I hate my smile."

I sighed.

"Why its cute."

Zoë said.

"Yeah."

Liz waved.

"I think so too!"

Patty giggled.

"I agree although I've only seen your sister smile and her smile in your body."

Kid said.

"I swear I will kick your butt even in this silly outfit."

I said.

"Erk- fiesty."

Kid laughed.

"Get me out of here!"

I screamed and held Zoës bodys head.

"I can't hurt this body its not mine!"

I screamed.

"Shut up or the cops are gonna come."

Kid said.

"WANNA SWITCH BODYS MR.THREE WHITE STRIPES FOR SOMEONE WHOS OCD FOR SYMMETRY WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE THREE STRIPES!"

I yelled and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm asymmetrical and i've only been symmetrical once!"

Kid cried.

"You shouldnt have done that."

Liz sighed and got on the floor with him.

"Kid it's okay don't cry."

Liz patted his back.

"I deserve to die."

Kid cried.

"No you don't."

Liz said.

"U-uh yeah what she said."

Patty laughed then went back to playing with Zoë in my body.

"Thats it we're switching!"

I said and I grabbed my forehead to Zoës forehead and thought hard then when i opened my eyes I felt normal.

"AM I BACK!?"

I felt around and i was normal again.

"Aw I had fun in your body."

Zoë sighed.

"No no no never again."

I said.

"Can you do that with me!?"

Patty said grabbing my face.

"I don't know?"

I said which came out as "I bloat goats."

because she had her hands on my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and tried for her although i doubt i would work.

"Woah."

Patty said and I opened my eyes and I was the same hight but I had short blonde haie again.

"No I want my body!'

I whinned.

"Y-you can switch bodys with anyone you want..."

Kid said in awe.

"Oh whats under here?"

Patty asked about to lift my skirt.

"Nope switching!"

I grabbed her face and switched.

"Try me!"

Liz jumped.

"ugh."

I grabbed her face and transfered.

"Oh I'm taller."

I said looking around in Liz's body.

"Cool this is a cute body."

Liz laughed and looked around.

"Ooookay no more body switching."

I said grabbing Liz before she couls do anything.

"Boo that really was fun!"

Liz sighed.

"Yeah nope."

I laughed.

"You know that saying look at it from another point of view well i think the world looks good in your eyes."

Liz said.

"Oh sis you're so smart."

Patty said in awe.

"Erk no no im not."

Liz said.

"I would like to try if you don't mind."

Kid stood up.

"Nope no way am I letting you in my body."

I said.

"Just for a second I wanna see what the fuss is about."

Kid said.

"Nope nope no way."

I crossed my arms.

"I'll let you slap me once in my body."

Kid said.

"Okay!"

I smiled.

"Wait nevermind!"

Kid said.

"To late!"

I grabbed his face and I transfered my soul into his body and his went into mine.

"This feels weird!"

I said staggering around in Kids body.

"This is no cake walk either!"

Kid said looking down.

"I can't see my feet."

Kid said.

"Welcome to being a girl and they're my feet thank you very much."

I laughed.

"And your hair is really long."

Kid said brushing his hands through my hair.

"Erp d-don't do that!"

I flushed.

"Why you get to slap me the least you can let me do is touch your hair."

Kid shugged.

"Oh these stripes arent that bad there kinda cute."

I said feeling Kid's hair it was soft and untangled.

"D-don't call them cute!"

Kid flushed in my body.

"Does that bother you?"

I smirked.

"Yes and that does too."

Kid said pointjng and my hands were on his hips stiking a girly pose.

"Oh does it now well what if i do this!"

I said then I did a girly pose and stuck out my butt well Kid's butt.

"D-don't do that!"

Kid said freaking out.

"Okay then what about this!"

I laughed and did a kitty dance and meowed but it came out in Kid's voice.

"Gah!"

Kid blushed in my body.


	6. Zoe (06-08 21:28:57)

Kid and Chloe were doing embarrasing things in each others bodys and we were laughing super hard.

"Fine wanna play like that I'll do this!"

Kid said and held up chloe's hands then grabbed her breasts.

"You pervert!"

Chloe yelled from Kid's body.

"You know theyre actually pretty symmetrical I'll give you that."

Kid said.

"Well what if i did this!"

Chloe said taking off on of the rings on his hands and threw it on the floor.

"You monster!"

Kid said running to pick it up.

"You started it!"

She pouted.

"Actually you did."

I said.

"Whatever!"

She crossed her arms and it came out more girly.

"Give me mh body back you're ruining sixteen years of hard work!"

Kid said grabbing her face.

"Gladly it was an asymmetrical body anyways."

Chloe laughed and switched.

"You child are a fiend."

He said.

"I'm no child!"

Chloe flicked her hair.

"Kid its getting late we should take them."

Liz said.

"Where?"

I asked.

"DWMA."

Kid said.

"Is that like wrestling or something?"

I laughed.

"No but you will be fighting although I'll keep you away from black*star until you have a suitable miester then you have to fend for yourself."

Kid said.

"M-miester?"

I asked.

"I am a miester I controll the weapons."

Kid said.

"Oh and we're the weapons."

I said.

"Correct."

Kid said.

"I don't need anyone if i have my sister thats good enough we can fend for ourselves."

Chloe said.

"Thats sweet but also rediculous."

Kid said.

"You're hair is rediculous."

Chloe smirked.

"Erk."

Kid couldnt say anything bad about Chloe's body.

"Well switching souls with someone is creepy!"

Kid said.

"Y-you're so mean."

Chloe put her face in her hands and started to cry and i knew she was faking because Chloe never crys.

"Kid!"

Patty and Liz and to Chloe.

"He didnt mean it."

Liz said.

"Yeah being in someone elses body is super cool!"

Patty laughed.

"You made her cry!"

I said although i knew she was faking.

"I-I um."

Kid freaked out and his face was red.

"I'm sorry Chloe I didnt mean it."

Kid walked over to Chloe.

"Sucker."

Chloe said and touched his head and switched souls with him again.

"Y-you werent even crying!"

Kid said looking at Chloes hands which werent wet at all.

"Yeah I know but its funny to mess with you."

She laughed and did a girly pose on purpose.

"Chloe!"

Kid yelled.

"Heheheheh!"

Chloe laughed and danced around in his body.

"Switch with me now!"

Kid said.

"Nah."

Chloe laughed.

"Switch."

Kid grabbed her face.

"Take a picture it will last longer oh wait i'm in you're body so no one would wanna take a picture if that."

Chloe said and we all cheered.

"Oooooh Kid she got you there!"

Patty laughed and Kids face turned red in Chloes body.

"Okay okay Ive had my fun."

Chloe laughed.

"You..."

Kid crossed his arms in chloes body.

"These things are quite annoying by the way."

Kid said pointing at her boobs.

"Ugh gross switch."

Chloe grabbed his head and switched.

"Okay we need to get going before it gets to late."

Kid said.

"Fine."

Chloe sighed.

"Okay we'll follow."

I smiled.

"See now why can't you be like your sister and smile alot."

Kid said.

"Don't go there you don't even know me."

Chloe said.

Kid couldnt say anything so he just walked.

"Liz, Patty, it will be faster if we fly."

Kid said.

"What about them?"

Liz said.

"I have and idea but they wont like it."

Kid said.

"One of you transform."

Kid said.

"Go ahead sis you can rest I'll run."

Chloe told me.

"Okay."

I transformed in her hands and it was a perfect fit.

"Um you wont like it."

Kid said.

"What is it?"

Chloe sighed.

Kid opened his hand and a skateboard flew from the shaddows coming from his palms.

"Liz, Patty."

Kid said.

"Yes."

Liz and Patty transformed and he caught them and stepped on.

"Oh no i see now."

Chloe said.

"Sis im tired."

I lied I was just making her do this for my amusement.

"O-okay then I'll do it for you."

Chloe said.

"Thanks."

I yawned.

"Okay fine I'll get on the skateboard but where could this thing possibly take u-"

She was cut off because once she stepped on it it took off flying.

"You idiot I couldve died!"

Chloe screamed and held on to Kid for dear life.

"Don't crush my ribs."

Kid coughed.

"Maybe I should!"

Chloe said then she looked down and screamed.

"Afriad of this yet you went zip lining."

Kid laughed.

"This in on a unharnessed flying skateboard and I'm in the back!"

Chloe said holding on to me and Kid super tight, she had both arms wrapped around Kid and I was used like a seat belt.

"This amusses me."

Kid laughed.

"You idiot!"

Chloe screamed when he went faster.

"Sick yet?"

Kid laughed.

"Oh don't you dare."

Chloe said looking over Kids shoulder.

"Okay okay fine."

Kid laughed.


	7. Chloe (06-09 15:26:02)

I held on to Kid for dear life because I was scared to fall off and drop to my death.

"Kid I can't see are we there yet!?"

Patty whinned.

"No a few more minutes at the most."

Kid said.

"So we're gonna dip soon?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah."

Kid said while trying to keep steady i suppose my weight threw him off.

"D-dip?"

I asked.

"Yeah when we go down the board might dip a little so don't fall."

Kid said.

"Oh god i'm gonna die."

I said holding on tight to Zoë in one hand and my other arm wrapped around Kid.

"Nah at most you'll throw up."

Kid said.

"Thanks that makes me feel much better."

I said sarcasticly.

"Its fun!"

Patty giggled.

"Its okay."

Liz laughed.

"I suppose."

I sighed.

"Okay Death citys entrace gates are coming up."

Kid said.

"Erk."

I squeaked.

"Hold on."

Kid said and we dipped down.

"I'm gonna die."

I repeated over and over and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

Patty yelled from the Kids pockets.

"I'm gonna die."

I repeated.

"Okay we're gonna land hold on."

Kid said and we dropped faster to the ground.

"I don't wanna die yet I havent seen the world i spent seven years locked up in a house!"

I cried and hid my face in Kid's shoulder.

With a hard drop we hit the ground and my stomach did a flip.

"I feel sick."

I mumbled.

"Don't you dare throw up on me."

Kid laughed.

"THAT WAS FUN!"

Patty laughed and pated my back and i almost threw up.

"Patty don't make her sick."

Liz said.

"Oh sowry!"

Patty said childish.

"I-its okay."

I sighed.

"Wake up Zoë."

I shook her in her staff form.

no response.

"Zoë?"

I tapped her.

"You should go in and wake her up."

Kid said.

"Okay."

I sighed.

"I'll catch you."

Kid said.

"Oookay you better."

I said jumping into him and transforming.

"Okay now put the two ends together."

I said to Kid.

"Okay."

Kid picked up Zoë and put us together.

"Woah."

Kid smiled and we became equal and one weapon.

"Zoë!"

I yelled looking around the room.

I saw the window and I tried to open it but it was shut tight this, window was blue so it must've been Zoë's.

"Does that mean shes in my room?"

I mumbled.

I saw a black door.

"Is that my room?"

I ran to the door and tried to open it but yet again it was shut.

"Zoë!"

I banged on the door.

"Open up!"

I banged harder.

The door opened slowly after i hit it a few times.

"Z-Zoë?"

I asked and entered slowly.

It was a long hall and I ran down it as fast as i could.

"Zoë!"

I saw a blue door the same color as the window and I opened it to reveal Zoë sitting in a pink airmchair asleep.

"Zoë wake up its time to leave."

I shook her lightly.

"C-chloe?"

She woke up slowly.

"Come on we need to go, Go through your door and i'll go through mine."

I said and the room shifted.

Then our two doors apeared.

"Okay."

She yawned.

We walked through our doors together.

"Chloe!?"

I heard Kid yell before i transformed.

"Soft..."

I mumbled the I looked at what i was on.

"Are you okay?"

Kid asked and i realized i was laying on his chest.

"Um what are you doing!"

I stood up and quickly brushed my clothes.

"Y-you didnt answer for like fifteen minutes and then you transformed and fell on top of me."

Kid said.

"O-oh."

I turned and Zoë was in Patty and Liz's arms.

"Was I asleep Mistress Stella I'm sorry don't hit me please."

Zoë mumbled half awake.

"Um whos Stella its me Liz and Patty."

Liz said.

"Shes still half asleep don't worry she'll wake up soon."

I said.

"What happened in weapon form I called you like twenty times and you didnt answer and also no reflection."

Kid asked.

"I guess she can't fall asleep in weapon form unless i'm with her or else she won't wake up."

I said.

"hm."

Kid listened.

"It was hard for me to get to her but it wasnt hard to wake her up."

I said.

"And why couldnt you hear me or were you ignoring me."

Kid rolled his eyes.

"No the window was shut so thats why I couldnt hear you."

I said looking at Zoë who was in Liz and Pattys arms mumbling weird things.

"I see."

Kid said.

"Let me try to wake her up okay since its getting late."

I said.

"Okay."

Kid and I walked over to Zoë who was limp in their arms.

"Help me, no don't come near me!"

Zoë screamed but her eyes were closed.

"Its okay let me help you."

I said holding her hands.

"N-no don't put her in the closet again she doesnt like it!"

Zoë kicked her legs and tried to pull her arms but I held her hands and Liz and Patty held her down alittle but they were struggling.

"Aw thats sweet your nightmare is about Stella locking me in the closet again."

I smiled and Liz, Patty, and Kid looked shocked.

"C-closet?"

Liz asked.

"Locked?"

Kid said.

"Pizza?...wait sorry never mind."

Patty giggled.

"I'll exsplain later well that is if I make it back."

I smiled.

"Wait!"

I heard Kid yell before I touched Zoë's head and switched bodys.


	8. Zoë (06-09 15:26:14)

My nightmare was that Chloe was being locked in the closet again and my punishment was to watch the whole time as Stella abused her.

"Stop no she doesnt like the dark!"

I yelled but Stella turned of the lights and I heard Chloe scream.

"Stella it was me that broke the cup not her punish me please punish me!"

I cried and i felt two people holding me down and i tried to shake them off.

I couldnt hear voices from the people holding me all i heard was mumbles.

"This is your punishment little brat."

Stella said laughing.

"N-no please hit me or cut me or lock me in the closet just don't h-hurt my sister."

I cried.

"P-please..."

I went limp in the arms of my holders.

" _Zoë."_

I heard.

 _"Zoë wake up..."_

I heard faintly.

I opened my eyes shocked and I was lying on the ground with Liz and Patty over me.

"Was it all a dream!?"

I yelled then i looked at my body which I knew wasnt mine.

"Chloe wheres Chloe!?"

I freaked.

"Shh Its okay shes right there."

Liz said.

I saw Chloe lying in Kids lap and he had her head propped up...well my head because she was in my body.

"Wait how long was i asleep!"

I asked.

"About an hour and a half."

Patty said.

"Why did Chloe switch with me all i remember is her coming into my weapon room and telling me to go through the doors."

I said.

"You started freaking out and saying something about a closet and someone named Stella so Chloe went in your body so you didnt have to have the nightmare."

Liz said.

"O-oh well Chloe is strong she will fight the nightmare!"

I said hopeful.

"Nightmares?"

Kid looked up.

"Yeah I get really bad nightmares i've had them since i was little which is why i wake up super early."

I sighed.

"Like what type of nightmares?"

Kid asked.

"They're different every night but I always get one although sometimes I can't fight them and I start to sleep walk."

I said.

"I see."

Kid said looking back at Chloe who was in my body.

"Chloe is stronger than me mentally so she can fight them sometimes I can't."

I sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll wake up any minute now."

Kid said.

"Kid its eight we should take them to DWMA to see Lord death."

Liz said.

"Okay."

Kid said lifting my body.

"I'll carry Chloe."

Kid said and he carried her piggy back style.

"O-okay."

Liz sighed and I started to wonder.

"Lets go!"

Patty giggled.

I followed Kid close by just in case Chloe woke up.

"Hey Zoë is it weird to see your body in front of you?"

Patty asked.

"Not really since I know its Chloe underneath and I trust her with my body and my life."

I said.

"Thats so sweet."

Liz teared up.

"Yeah I trust Liz with my kife since i know shes an amazing weapon!"

Patty said.

"Erp Patty don't say that infront of an ultra halberd."

Liz sighed.

"N-no I'm not a good weapon at all I just found out today and I'm sure you've trained with Kid for years."

I said.

"Yeah we battled a Kishin together."

Patty giggled.

"K-kishin?"

I asked.

"The strongest foe you can encounter in this world...that we know of."

Kid said.

"Do you think Chloe and Zoë will fight a Kishin one day?"

Patty giggled.

"I don't know Patty."

Liz said.

"I don't know anything about the world so I don't know what any of these things are or look like."

I sighed.

"So thats why you didnt know what the strip was although you lived right next to it."

Kid said.

"Yeah me and my sister were sold into slavery for money by our parents who promised to buy us back when they could and everyday we waited and they never came and then eventually Chloe lost hope and I never did until today..."

I sighed.

"Slavery those fiends."

Kid said although I couldnt see his face I could tell he was serious.

"We were in Stellas house as maids for seven years and everyday abused by her when her whenever husband came home from work upset or to tired to pay attention to her."

I said.

"That exsplains the outfits."

Liz laughed.

"Hey Chloe told me she worked at

Maid-chan cafe!"

Patty said childish.

"Oh yeah she lies alot but only to protect herself but you can tell if shes lying because she fiddles with her hands although she hides it very well so sometimes I don't even notice."

I laughed.

"Oh okway."

Patty said with a lisp.

"We're almost at DWMA."

Kid said.

"Um I hope "Big sis Chloe" wakes up soon before we get to the stairs."

Patty said.

Liz looked at Patty.

"But you'll always be my number one Liz!"

Patty giggled.

"Um thanks..."

Liz said confused.

I looked at Chloe who was in my body and she was asleep on Kid's back with her head on his shoulders, She looked so sound when she slept but then I thought "If thats my body what if I look like that when I sleep?" I wondered...


	9. Chloe (06-09 17:00:06)

I entered Zoë's body so she wouldnt have to deal with the nightmares because I had always known about the nighmares in fact the reason why i wake up later than her is because I watch to make sure she falls asleep fine because i heard on TV that if a person falls asleep fine they wont have nightmares but it doesnt seem to work.

I was in a very dark room and I could hear voices but very faint and far away so i tried to get closer to them but when I tried I hit something.

"Ouch."

I said and my face was at the door.

"This was the closet."

I thought.

Does that mean that this is the day that Zoë brought me bread?

"Chloe."

I heard a faint whisper that sounded like Zoë's voice.

"Zoë?"

I felt the door looking for the handle but it wasnt there then I remembered that Stella had it removed so I couldnt escape after I had learned how it pick the lock to get out.

"Here I found this."

Zoë slid a mini flashlight under the door.

"Thanks."

I smiled and turned it on.

I saw that I wasnt alone in ths closet I saw a small girl crying.

"Are you here to hurt me like she does?"

The girl whispered although she didnt sound like a child she sounded like a older woman unlike my voice.

"No I'm in the same boat as you I was locked in this closet also."

I said moving closer to her.

"You and I are the same but different."

The child said but her face was in her knees so I couldnt see her face.

"What do you mean?"

I said slowly moving towards her.

"You were once me but now you are different."

The little girl looked up and I saw her as me when I was younger.

"Y-you're me."

I said.

"Not anymore you have something i don't."

She said with tears running down her face although her voice sounded as though she was normaly speaking rather than crying.

"What is that?"

I asked.

"You have love."

She said and the tears stopped falling from her face.

"L-love I don't have that."

I said.

"Yes you have love I can feel it, It may not be true love or anything but I feel you do have it in your heart unlike me."

She said pointing.

"Love..."

I repeated.

"For whom do you have this for?"

She asked.

"I don't know."

I said.

"Do you love your sister?"

She asked.

"Yes I love her and I would saceifice my life for her just so long as she lives a happy life unlike me."

I said.

"What about that boy."

She asked.

"Who?"

I looked around.

"The child of Death, Would you sacrifice your life for him?"

She asked.

"I don't know."

I said.

"Thats a shame because you don't know what he will do for you."

She said and she was starting to creep me out.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Do you want to leave here?"

She asked with dead eyes.

"Yes please my sister is probably worried."

I said.

"Take my hands child."

She said reaching out.

"Okay."

I said taking hers.

"I will come back to you one day."

She said.

"Yes haunt my dreams leave my sister alone."

I said.

"As you wish, You know out of all the dreams i've haunted you're the most brave and loving person...or is it you're extremely dence."

She laughed and our bodys merged.

I screamed in pain as it happened and then I felt something in front of me and I grabbed on to whatever it was and yelped in pain.

"Chloe!"

I heard my sister yell.

"Z-zoë?"

I opened my eyes and my face was on someones back.

"Shes awake!"

I heard Liz and Patty yell.

"Are you okay what happened?"

Kid said and I realized I was on his back.

"Y-yeah."

I said.

"Can you stand?"

He asked.

"Yes."

He put me down and I dusted off my skirt then I realized Kid was much taller than I.

"I'm in Zoë's body arent I?"

I said.

"Yup."

Kid laughed.

"Chloe!"

Zoë tackled me in my body and I switched out.

"Ah i'm back."

I said feeling my waist.

"Yeah I was nervous in you're body I was scared i would hurt it."

Zoë said.

"What happened while you were out?"

Kid asked.

"Nothing."

I said playing with my hands and his eyes dropped to them immediately.

"I understand you don't wanna talk about it."

Kid shrugged it off.

"O-oh."

I sighed.

"We're almost there."

Liz said.

"Where and how long was I out?"

I asked.

"Fifteen minutes and to DWMA."

Liz said.

"Yeah you woke up just in time because we're going up the stairs!"

Patty giggled and I turned to see the long stairs that ran all the way up to a large skull building on top.

"Woah."

I said.

"Yeah I'll meet you girls at the top."

Kid said opening his hands and his skate board appeared.

"Okay."

Liz and Patty said and he flew up the steps with ease.

"Okay ready Patty?"

Liz said.

"Yeah!"

Patty giggled and they ran up.

"Um should we do that?"

I laughed.

"Lets go!"

Zoë giggled and we ran up.

I ran a little slow I assume because Zoë was in my body and she walked for awhile and Zoë was running faster but usually its the other way around.


	10. Zoë (06-09 17:00:20)

When we got to the top I turned around in awe.

"So pretty!"

I said looking at the wonderful town view as the moon lit up the sky and the city although the moon was a crescent shape and it was smiling and laughing.

"Woah I didnt know the moon was so cool!"

I giggled.

"I think its creepy."

Liz shivered.

"I like the sun better he's happy!"

Patty giggled.

"I-I like the moon its beautiful."

Chloe huffed.

"I don't mind either but the sun is symmetrical."

Kid said.

"Lets go."

Kid said soon after and we walked into the school.

"So cool!"

I smiled and admired the halls with pictures and test scores.

"So this is what a high school looks like?"

Chloe asked.

"Its a school for miesters and weapons so age doesnt matter infact our youngest student is seven and she lives in the girls dorm."

Kid said.

"Oh I see so what do you do at this school anyways?"

Chloe asked.

"Train and collect souls."

Kid said.

"For what?"

I asked.

"To make a death scythe for Lord death."

Kid said.

"Oh I suppose."

I said looking around.

"This way."

Kid pointed and we walked down a very long hall with strange over head bridges.

"Are those guillotines?"

Chloe asked looking up.

"They're supposed to be scythes but they do look more like guillotines."

Kid said.

"Oh okay."

Chloe continued.

"Father."

Kid said and there was a man in a black cloak covered from head to toe standing in front of a mirror.

"Son!"

He turned around and he had a skull mask on so I couldnt see his face.

"Lord Death."

Liz and Patty waved.

"Who are these girls Kid?"

Lord Death asked.

"These are twin weapons that are very special."

Kid said.

"Special how?"

He asked.

"Would you mind?"

Kid asked us.

I turned to Chloe who nodded and we transformed.

"They merge when they transform but they can also transform individualy."

Kid said when he caught us.

"Thats new!"

Lord death clapped his hands which were covered with comically large white gloves.

"Theres more."

Kid said and he let us transform back.

"They have special powers also."

Kid said.

"Hi I'm Zoë Aphrodite V- um never mind hehe."

I said.

"Hello dear what can you do?"

He asked.

"I can sense souls and I can tell if they're a generally good person or bad."

I smiled.

"Thats a tallent."

Lord death said clapping.

"Um yes I suppose."

I smiled and I looked at Chloe.


	11. Chloe (06-09 17:00:42)

I couldnt believe this was Kids father he really didnt look anything like him but then again I couldnt see his face.

"I'm Chloeparis Athena V(mumble)."

I mumbled the last name because I was ashamed of the scum parents we had.

"I didnt catch that but okay what can you do?"

He asked.

"A volunteer please."

I said.

"Kid you should do it."

Lord Death said.

"Father this isnt the best ability to test on me!"

Kid panicked.

"Oh come on I won't do anything to bad."

I smirked.

"I can't trust you when you smile like that."

Kid said.

"Come here."

I sighed and Kid sulked over.

"I won't ruin your perfectly symmetrical hands."

I mocked.

"Thank you."

Kid sighed.

I put my head to his and switched bodys with him.

"Oh this will never feel right."

I laughed and staggered around in Kids body.

"Ugh I can't see my feet again!"

Kid said in my body.

"I don't understand what happened?"

Lord Death asked.

"They switched bodys she can do it with anyone as long as they touch heads."

Zoë said.

"Actually I think its just if we touch."

I laughed.

"What then why didnt just high five or something!?"

Kid pouted in my body and it was funny.

"Because I didnt feel like it."

I said.

"Is this a joke?"

Lord Death asked.

"No Sir I can prove it."

I said.

"Don't you dare."

Kid said.

"Would Kid do this?"

I said moving his large skull brooch that he wears instead of a tie off center.

"You fiend!"

Kid dropped to the floor.

"Yeah thats my son never mind."

Lord death sighed.

"Okay okay I'll fix it god, You're gonna get my clothes dirty."

I said fixing it.

"Thank you now please switch out."

Kid begged.

"Okay."

I said holding his hand to help him up then I switched.

"See I'm back!"

I smiled and took a bow.

"Wow!"

Death clapped.

"And also thank my practice dummy Kid."

I said.

"I see why you didnt volunteer."

Death laughed.

"Please never make me do that again father."

Kid said.

"You two could be very useful to us in future battles you two must be in EAT."

He said.

"EAT?"

I asked.

"Yes EAT our Especially Advanced Technicians."

Lord Death said.

"I don't know how to fight."

I said.

"Thats okay my dear you will learn."

He smiled.

"O-okay...You wont seperate me and my sister right?"

I asked.

"No you two must stay together especially with an advanced new weapon type like that."

He said.

"Thank you sir I couldnt bear to be seperated with my sister."

I smiled.

"Weapon sibblings should stick together since they already have a set bond."

He said.

"Does that mean we need a miester."

I asked.

"Maybe."

He said.

"I don't need anyone but my sister we can do it all on our own."

I said.

"Okay then you should try a month without one and if you can't progress then we can asign you one."

Death said cheerfully.

"Okay."

I said.

"Kid since its late allow them to stay the night with us then tomorrow I will inroll them in DWMA and they can stay in the girls dorm."

Lord Death said.

"Yes father."

Kid said.

"Okay take them home and cautiously because it would be a shame if a witch were to get ahold of them."

Death said.

"Yes father."

Kid turned.

"Follow me."

Kid said.

"O-okay."

I looked at Zoë who was looking around in awe.

"So cool."

I heard her say under her breath.


	12. Zoë (06-09 17:59:51)

We followed Kid home to his oddly symmetrical mansion.

"Welcome and don't touch anything...I'm looking at you rebel."

He looked at Chloe and she laughed.

"Oh so I'm a rebel now?"

She laughed.

"If you touch anything you won't live long enough to be anything else."

Kid said.

"Is that a theat?"

Chloe said standing in front of him although he was slightly taller than her so he looked down on her.

"Maybe."

He shrugged.

"Oh I guess I'll just have to take over your body in front of your friends and make you do stupid things but oh wait what friends?"

Chloe laughed.

"I'll have you know i have many friends!"

Kids face turned red.

Chloe giggled and I gave her a high five.

"Y-you're terrible."

Kid said pouting.

"Terribly awesome?"

She giggled and Patty high fived her.

"Liz, Patty, Show them to their rooms i can't handle this tonight I'm tired."

Kid sighed and waved them away.

They showed us to a room across from theirs.

"Chloe I think you upset Kid."

I said.

"Oh do you think so?"

Chloe asked.

"Yeah he was either upset or he was embarrassed.

I said.

"Kid was probably just embarrassed since he can't handle smooth talkers."

Liz smiled.

"Don't worry, Kid just didnt know how to handle you're humor since all the other girls he knows can't do roasts as good as that.

Patty laughed.

"O-oh okay."

Chloe smiled but she fiddled her fingers because she was nervous.

"Anyway good night!"

Patty giggled.

"Oh do you need some clothes?"

Liz asked.

"I couldnt bother you after all you've done."

Chloe said.

"No bother we have lots of clothes that dont fit us anymore so I'm sure some will fit you."

Liz smiled.

She left and brought back a huge bag of clothes.

"It's not much but these might fit you two."

She smiled.

"T-thank you."

My eyes watered slightly.

"No problem you two are great!"

Liz smiled.

"Thank you Liz you're so sweet Kid and Patty are lucky to have you."

Chloe smiled.

"Aw you think so thanks."

Liz smiled.

"Well get changed and ready for bed because its gonna be a big day tomorrow!"

Liz smiled and left the room and closed the door on the way out.

"That was sweet."

I smiled and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah."

Chloe mumbled and put on another matching pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Are you okay?"

I asked.

"Yes why?"

She jumped a little when I asked and then she started to fiddle her hands.

"Because you look not okay."

I said folding the clothes and putting them back into the bag she brought them in.

"I'm fine."

She said.

"I don't believe you."

I said.

"Why."

She asked.

"Because when you figet your lying or have something on your mind."

I said.

"I-I don't have anything on my mind at all."

She said.

"Okay then but remember I'm your twin and you can tell me anything."

I smiled.

"I know and I'm thankful for that."

She smiled.

"Well we should get to bed."

She said switching the subject.

"Okay."

I smiled and we shared the bed since there was only one.

"Good night Chloe."

I said.

"Good night Zoë."

she mumbled.

I drifted off to sleep soon after and waited for the nightmares to begin but they never and i slept peaceful for once.


	13. Chloe (06-09 20:45:25)

I waited till Zoë was asleep because thats what I always did then when I was sureshe was sleeping I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the closet again and I saw the flashlight roll under the door.

"Thank you."

I said although the person didnt respond I felt the need to say thanks.

"Little me are you in here?"

I asked and i turned on the flashlight.

"Yes my child."

She smiled and it was so creepy.

"Why do you call me a child if you're a younger version of me."

I asked.

"Erk because I am more mature and I know more of your future."

She said.

"Whatever you're still kinda a runt."

I shugged and sat down.

"You just called yourself a runt."

She said.

"I know i was a runt at that age and just like a runt i was the last left behind alone from the litter."

I sighed.

"And just like a runt that was rejected you grow stronger than the rest of the litter."

Mini me smiled although it was still creepy.

"I don't feel strong."

I said.

"Thats because you havent fully awakened yet my child."

She said with her creepy red eyes which was the only thing that wasnt like me other than that she looked just like me when i was younger.

"Can I ask you something?"

I asked.

"You just did."

She said.

"No you little runt what I was gonna ask is why did you haunt my sisters dreams for so long?"

I asked.

"I was once a part of you're sister I was her fear, misery, and sorrow but that left her when you took me from her so she will no longer have night terrors."

She said.

"So does that mean you'll be here in my dreams every night?"

I asked.

"Yes and you might see me in other places of your mind and soul also but for now i'm only in your dreams."

She said.

"Good."

I smiled.

"G-good?"

She looked up confused.

"Yes you wont be confusing my sister anymore so good."

I smiled.

"But you know how bad the nightmares get are you not afraid?"

She asked.

"No as long as she doesnt have to deal with them then I won't be afraid."

I smiled.

"Y-you are a strange runt."

She said confused.

"Thats okay I don't like to be read anyways so the more people are confused about ms the better."

I smiled.

"You have earned something new my little runt."

She said.

"You have earned courage."

She smiled.

"Is that a good thing?"

I asked.

"Yes my dear that means you have the strength to live for another day."

She said.

"Yeah another day."

I repeated.

The flashlight flickered.

"Its time my child you have to return to the real world."

She said.

"I don't really want to but I will because my sister is waiting for me and I can't leave her."

I smiled.

"Good bye little runt we will meet again the next time you enter your mind."

She smiled and covered the flashlight and everything went dark then light.

I woke up in the bed and Zoë wasnt awake yet.

She was smiling ever so slightly as though she was having a pleasant dream for once and this made me happy.

I quietly got out of the bed and got clothes out of the bag Liz gave us.

I pulled out a half shirt that said devil and jeans.

I looked at the time it was six on the dot and I wondered if anyone was even up.

I quietly opened the door and walked out and I tried to find the bathroom but this mansion was very large.

I wandered until I felt someone near me.

"Chloe you're up already?"

I spun around and Kid was behind me and I let out a sigh or relief.

"You scared me."

I whispered.

"Sorry, Oh how did you sleep?"

He asked.

"Good thanks."

I smiled.

"And Zoë?"

He asked.

"Still asleep...She wont have nightmares ever again so she can rest easy."

I smiled then sighed remembering my mini me.

"How can you be so sure?"

Kid asked.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

I sighed.

"What do you mean you know you can trust me."

Kid said.

"Yeah but would she want me to tell you..."

I sighed and i wondered if mini me would scold me or call me a runt.

"Who Zoë?"

He asked.

"N-no."

I said.

"So then who?"

Kid asked.

"You're gonna think i'm crazy."

I sighed.

"N-no I wont juge."

Kid said.

"Okay then"

I sighed.

"When I entered Zoë's body she had a nightmare of me being locked up again and it was a replay of when she slid a flashlight under thd door for me..."

I said.

"And when I turned on the flashlight I saw a child crying...that child was a younger version of me except she didnt sound like me at all she sounder older."

I said.

"She told me that she haunted her dreams If I wanted my sister to stop suffering I would have to let her enter me instead and I allowed her to."

I said.

"Now I see her everytime i fall asleep and we talk although she doesnt seem mean she is like me except shes my fear my sorrow and my misery but as long as I have her in me then she wont hurt Zoë."

I frowned.

"Hmp sounds like Soul's little demon."

Kid said.

"Who?"

I asked.

"You will meet him today he has this also but for a different reason."

Kid said.

"Oh okay."

I sighed

"Whats her name?"

Kid asked.

"I really don't know she said she is me so I call her mini me and she calls me well...Never mind I don't wanna tell you."

I pouted.

"W-why not?"

Kid asked.

"Because then you'll start calling me that too and its only okay when she does it because shes me."

I crossed my arms.

"I won't call you whatever it is."

Kid said.

"She calls me "runt" or "child" and sometimes "my child" although shes the child she says she knows my future and is more mature than I."

I said.

"Thats confusing."

Kid said.

"Please don't tell anyone especially not Zoë or she'll cry and beg me to put mini me back in her so I dont have to take the terrors."

I begged.

"I won't but if she gets wild or anything please tell me."

Kid said.

"Yeah okay.

I smiled.

"Were you looking for the bathroom?"

He asked and looked at the clothes I held.

"Yeah..."

I said.

"One left and a right."

Kid said.

"Oh okay thanks."

I said.

"Hey Chloe."

Kid said.

"Yeah?"

I asked.

"Who knew you actually had a heart?"

Kid laughed.

"Who knew you actually had a brain."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can so much for your sister its sweet."

Kid smiled.

"Yeah I'll give my life for her just so long as she has a happy life unlike me."

I smiled.

"I promise you'll have a happy life from now on."

Kid smiled.

"Thanks Kid...for everything."

I said and walked off.


	14. Zoë (06-10 09:10:07)

I woke up in the morning happy then i turned and Chloe wasnt with me nor was she in the room.

"Chloe?"

I looked around.

"Chloe!?"

I freaked out a little.

"Calm down Zoë shes probably just in the shower."

I told myself.

"I should get ready for one also."

I said grabbing some new clothes.

I took my normal maid gloves and head band and I got a skirt and a shirt that said angel.

"Cute!"

I giggled.

I walked out of the room.

"Hey I was just gonna send Patty to wake you up!"

Liz laughed.

"Good morning Liz how did you sleep."

I smiled.

"Wonderful and you?"

Liz smiled.

"Very well I can't remember the last time slept like that."

I giggled.

"Thats good to hear...Oh did you wanna take a shower theres a bathroom down that way and another one down that way but Chloe is in that one."

Liz said.

"Oh okay thanks I'll go to the open one then thanks."

I smiled.

"When you're done the dining hall is down that way and Kid and Patty usually make breakfeast...or try to."

Liz laughed.

"Um okay thanks."

I smiled.

I went to the shower and after I showered and got dressed I looked at my hair.

"My blonde hair why are you different from Chloes?"

I giggled.

"Because Zoë thats what makes you special."

I moved my hair and made it look like it was talking.

"Oh hair you're so nice."

I giggled and put the head band in.

I walked to the dining hall and saw Chloe trying to help Kid and Patty make pancakes but Patty burned hers and Kid kept throwing his away due to them being asymmetrical.

"Kid you can just cut it to make it perfect."

Chloe said.

"I shall not eat asymmetrical garbage."

Kid said throwing another pancake away.

"Theres people who don't have food Kid and you just threw away like three full meals."

Chloe sighed.

"Let me do it I have an idea."

Chloe said pulling out a spoon.

"Look."

She said and she poured pancake batter on the pan then she spread it out even and she made a perfect circle.

"Wow!"

Kid beamed.

"Its perfect!"

Patty giggled.

"I've been trying that for years how did you do that!?"

Kid asked.

"I was a slave to a freggen wetch who liked to complain about everything so I learned to make everything precise and perfect."

She smiled.

"So perfect!"

Kid said in awe as she even flipped it perfectly.

"I am at loss for words."

Kid smiled as she put it on a plate.

"Go ahead kiss my feet."

Chloe laughed.

"I would accept that offer if you made all of them perfect."

Kid said.

"Okay its not hard for me I've been doing this for years."

She laughed.

"Hey Chloe!"

I smiled.

"Zoë how did you sleep!?"

She smiled.

"Really good what about you?"

I asked.

"Good."

She smiled.

"Do you need help?"

I asked.

"No I'm okay I mean unless you wanna flip them since you always did that better."

She smiled.

"Okay!"

I giggled and stood next to her.

"A pancake better than this!?"

Kid beamed.

"I don't believe it."

Kid smiled.

"Youll see, sit down and watch the twins work!"

I giggled.

"Okay."

Kid and Patty sat down and watched.

"Okay Zoë ready for flipping."

Chloe smiled.

"Okay!"

I giggled and fliped it and it did a perfect 360 rotation and landed perfectly in the pan.

"Woah!"

Patty and Kid said in awe.

"Heheheheh."

I giggled.

"Get ready to kiss the ground I walk on Kid."

Chloe laughed.

"Dang why did i say that."

Kid laughed.

"Here."

Chloe put five plates down with three pancakes each on them.

"Oh my god there all perfect and the same size and color!"

Kid said in awe.

"Mmmm yummy!"

Patty said digging in.

"So perfect!"

Kid smiled and ate them happily.

"Hey thanks for the meal!"

Liz said when she walked in.

"Wow these are perfect theres no way Kid made them."

Liz said and Kid nearly spit out the water he was drinking.

"Liz what the heck!?"

Kid said coughing.

"S-sorry Kid."

Liz sat down beside him and we sat on the other side.

"It's true I couldnt make pancakes this symmetrical."

Kid sighed.

"I could teach you."

Chloe shurgged.

"Would you really!?"

Kid smiled.

"Yeah I suppose but...what do I get out of this?"

Chloe smirked.

"Nothing with that evil smile...um I don't know what do you want?"

Kid looked worried.

"Oh I don't know maybe a contract that says your soul is mine to comand?"

Chloe tapped her fingers on the table.

"Are you asking me to sell my soul for the sake of you teaching me how to make perfect pancakes?"

Kid asked.

"Maybe I mean whats it worth to you?"

Chloe laughed.

"Fine I'll do it I'll sign my soul to the devil so I can make perfect pancakes like you!"

Kid yelled.

"Okay can I have it in writing!?"

Chloe beamed.

"Yeah I suppose."

Kid said.

"Kid!"

Liz said.

"You cant do that."

Liz said.

"Meh if it means perfect pancakes then I'll do it."

Kid said.

"Thats not all I can make all food symmetriclly perfect."

Chloe laughed.

"Yes its strange."

I said.

"Ah then I'll work as the devils servant!"

Kid said.

"What!?"

Everyone else yelled except for Kid and Chloe.

"I'm kidding I'm not making him sign over his soul."

Chloe laughed.

"Just the fact that he would is humor enough."

Chloe shrugged.

"You'll still teach me right?"

Kid asked.

"Maybe."

Chloe shrugged.

"Thats not a direct answer."

Kid said.

"Oh well."

Chloe said finishing her food.

"She really is the devil."

Patty laughed.

"Yeah I'll admit I'm no angel but I'm not a complete devil."

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah I agree."

Kid said under his breath but I heard it.

"Shes just a little evil thats all."

I giggled.

"So they really are nothing alike for twins."

Liz said.

"Not one bit."

Chloe said.

"If i didnt have Zoë i would probably have run away from that house a long time ago."

Chloe said.

"Yeah and if i didnt have Chloe i wouldve stayed and gotten abused more."

I said.

"Thats so sweet."

Liz got teary eyed.

"Aw just like us but different!"

Patty giggled and tackled her sister when they stood up.

I looked over at Chloe who was fiddling with her fingers and looking at the table but I caught the glance and she freaked a little.

"D-don't stare at me Zoë you know i don't like it."

Chloe freaked and fiddled her fingers but then I looked over at Kid who seemed to enjoy watching us and then I realized it wasnt me she was nervous about it was him.


	15. Chloe (06-10 10:18:25)

After we breakfeast we headed out to the school.

"You're gonna meet a few people that are...unique (yeah thats a good way to put it) so don't get to overwhelmed."

Kid said as we walked up the long stairs and this time Zoë was panting and i was fine.

"I like your body it has more stamina then mine."

Zoë said panting.

"You'll get used to it soon."

I smiled.

"Okay."

Zoë puffed.

"Oh no they're already waiting for us."

Liz said and i saw a group of kids.

"Kid!"

They waved.

I pulled Zoë next me me because i had never really met new people and from the TV shows ive seen about high school theres always one girl that hates you.

"Hey are these the special new kids we've heard about?"

A guy with white hair asked.

"Whats so special about two girls!?"

A boy with blue hair yelled.

"Black*star be nice."

A girl with long black hair in a ponytail said.

"Tsubaki I nearly transended god in the fight with the Kishin what makes them any better than me?"

Black*star said.

"I'll have you know these two are very special."

Kid said.

"Oh how?"

A girl with ash blonde pigtails asked.

"Chloe why don't you choose your pray for today."

Kid smiled to me.

"I'd rather call them practice dummys but i like pray."

I smiled and looked around.

"You."

I pointed to the boy with white hair.

"No I use me!"

The boy with blue hair yelled.

"If you insist."

I smirked.

"Yeah!"

Black*star stood ready.

I grabbed his hands and he jumped then I switched with him.

"I HAVE BOOBS!?"

Black*star yelled in my body and grabbed them.

"Don't touch my boobs you idiot!"

I yelled in his body and I punched him in the gut and sparks flew.

"S-she just used my ability."

Black*star coughed from the ground.

"What ability the sparks?"

I asked.

"You just used Black*star's soul shot."

Kid said.

"What?"

I asked then i looked at my body who Black*star was rolling around in.

"He can shoot the wavelengths of his soul into someone when he hits them."

Kid exsplained.

"Oh okay."

I said.

"So she really switched bodys with Black*star!?"

Tsubaki asked.

"So cool."

The boy with white hair and the girl with ash bloode hair said.

"Give me my body back!"

Black*star yelled.

"Gladly this tiny boy body didnt suit me well."

I said switching with him.

"TINY!?"

Black*star yelled.

"Who you calling tiny you little runt of a girl!"

Black*star yelled.

"I-I didnt mean it like that I meant it in a cute way I-I'm sorry."

I put my hands on my face and pretended to cry.

"You made her cry Black*star!"

Tsubaki yelled and ran to me.

"Black*star you jerk!"

The girl with ash blonde hair hit him with a book I didnt even know she had.

"Black*star you made her cry."

The white hair boy shamed.

Kid stood there trying not to laugh since i had pulled this on him before he knew the trick already.

"I-I'm sorry I didnt mean it."

Black*star got close enough and I grabbed his hand and switched.

"You idiot I'm not the type of girl to cry over an opinon...especially when I know I'm not a runt like you!"

I laughed and put my hands on my hips well his hips.

"S-she wasnt even crying!?"

Black*star yelled and looked at my hands.

Kid busted out laughing.

"Dude what the heck!?"

Black*star yelled.

"S-sorry its just funny."

Kid laughed.

"I'll get you!"

Black*star pointed at me and ran.

"Black*star wait!"

Tsubaki yelled but i already knew the drill.

When his fist made contact I switched back and didnt feel a thing but he sure did.

"Ouch!"

Black*star stomped.

"Beat by a girl."

The boy with white hair laughed.

"Shut up Soul!"

Black*star stormed off.

"Sorry about him he lives on his own path."

Tsubaki said.

"Its okay it was fun to mess with him."

I shugged.

"Yeah that was funny."

The ash blonde said.

"Whats your name we didnt properly meet?"

She asked.

"I'm Chloeparis Athena, nice to meet you."

I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Maka albarn, please don't posses me."

She giggled and shook my hand.

"Soul eater evans, if we're doing full names."

Soul said shaking hands.

"Tsubaki nakatsukasa, Nice to meet you."

She smiled.

"Oh and my sister is over there."

I smiled and pointed to my sisyer who was looking at a bird.

"Zoë."

I called and she jumped.

"Sorry sis."

She walked over.

"Hi I'm Zoë!"

She smiled.

"Whats her power Kid?"

Maka asked after shaking her hand.

"Kinda like yours but different she can sence if a soul is generaly good or evil but also see their souls."

Kid said.

"Oh cool."

Maka smiled.

"What weapons are you we heard you were weapons?"

Tsubaki asked.

"Halbards."

I said.

"Cool."

Maka smiled.

"And together they fuse to form one weapon."

Kid said.

"So cool can we see!?"

Maka asked.

"Can I check something first?"

I asked.

"O-okay."

Maka said and I took her hands and switched bodys with her.

I felt the type of person she was when I switched with her so I knew she was good and I matched our souls when we switched back.

"Okay will you catch us when we transform?"

I asked.

"If I can because i dont know if we will match."

Maka said.

"We will I made sure of it since I can match our souls once we trade bodys."

I said.

"So cool"

Maka muttered.

"Ready?"

I asked Zoë and she nodded.

We leapt off the ground and into Maka's hands and since we transformed at the same time she didnt have to put us together.

"Oh."

Maka spun us.

"So cool."

Tsubaki giggled.

"So you can link souls with anyone?"

Soul asked.

"Yeah as long as I trade bodys with them and if I want to and trust them a little then I can."

I said.

"And Zoë?"

Soul asked.

"She can match with anyone she wants to just so long as she trusts them."

I said.

"Yeah and I checked and Maka's a good person."

Zoë said.

"Oh thanks."

Maka said letting us go and we transformed back.

"Wow stein is gonna have a blast with you two..You're in EAT right?"

Maka asked.

"Yes."

I smiled.

"Father thought i would be wise to have them train since a power like these could be useful for next time we have a huge battle like the one with Asura."

Kid said.

"Oh okay."

Maka said.

"Oh lets go we're gonna be late!"

Kid said and we all ran.


	16. Zoë (06-10 11:12:15)

We ran to class and tried to make it and thankfully Dr.Stein our teacher was late.

"Yes we made it!"

Maka giggled and took her seat.

"Thankfully."

Kid said sitting down I didnt wanna sit next to Kid so I forced Chloe to sit next to him and I sat next to Soul who had Tsubaki on the other side then Maka after Tsubaki then Liz and then Patty, Kid, and Chloe sat on the row on top of us.

"So what do we learn in this class?"

I asked Soul.

"Nothing much which is why i sleep if they don't have a test or a dissection."

Soul said.

"Oh okay."

I nodded and then I senced a large soul traveling down the hall at top speed.

"Kya!"

I heard a male voice yell and then a man in a lab coat and rolling chair rushed intonthe room although he was on the rolling chair and there was a bump in the floor next to the door and he took of flying.

"Hello class."

He said holding a book after falling super hard backwards in the chair.

"Hello Dr.Stein."

The class said.

"I hear we have two new students?"

He said from the floor.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

He asked lying on the floor.

"O-okay."

I whimpered.

"Hi I'm Chloeparis i'm a Halbard."

Chloe said waving then she sat back down.

"Hi I-I'm Zoë her sister I'm also a Halbard."

I whimpered and sat down.

"Thanks for signing up for EAT yata death bleh not responsible bleh and what not I don't feel like doing the speech."

He said.

"Okay class today we're gonna do a dissection!"

Stien said.

"Awww."

Everyone sighed.

"And we will dissect a suger glider!"

He said and I almost died at the site of the poor cute little animal but not died as in feel bad i died because it was cute.

"Who wants to help maybe a new student?"

He asked.

"Me!"

I raised my hand.

"What!?"

Our group freaked.

"Its cute i wanna touch it."

I said.

"But you have to kill it while its still alive."

Chloe said.

"Thats okay I wanna be a vet."

I smiled remembering the TV show about the vets.

"O-okay."

Chloe looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Okay come on down."

Stein said and i ran.

"Yay!"

I giggled.

"Here."

He handed me a scalpel.

"You get to kill it then I'll drain the blood out."

Stien said.

"Okay!"

I said then I pet it.

"Sorry baby but I have to kill you."

I smiled and pet it.

I whimpered.

"Its okay you'll be happier where you're going."

I smiled then covered its eyes before I put it to sleep with the shot he gave me.

"Good now I'll drain the blood."

Stien said.

He cut it open and went to the sink.

"Oh my god."

Chloe said fanning herself.

"Yeah he does this alot."

Kid said.

"Its sickening."

She said.

"I thought you'd be the one to do this not her."

Kid laughed.

"Nooo I hate hurting animals I also hate the smell of blood."

She said and I remembered the time Stella made her prepare a steak rare.

Stien handed me the drained suger glider.

"Okay now you take the organs out."

Stein said.

"Okay."

I said.

I cut out the heart it was so small it looked about the size of a quarter.

"Put in a jar."

He said handing me jars labled "Suger glider" and i laughed.

"Gross this one has something in its stomach."

I said looking at a mushed up goo that came from its stomach because i had cut the stomach open also.

"Its probably its last meal."

Stien said.

"Oh put it in that jar."

Stein said and I did.

"Oh look the tail is so pretty."

I said.

"You shoul make a charm out of it."

Stein said.

"I can't do that my sister would kill me."

i laughed.

"Its not animal cruelty its just using every bit of an animal so it doesnt do to waste since it was gonna die anyway."

Stein said.

"I see."

I looked at the blueish goo.

"Those are hydrangeas."

Stein said.

"Oh I see so then he wouldve died anyways."

I said.

"Yeah and if he didnt die from that he wouldve died from a very tiny heart attack since i scared him when I caught him."

Stein laughed.

"I suppose then its okay for me to dissect him."

I said.

"Very okay my dear I dissect everything infact I would love to dismember you and then put you back together."

Stein said.

"Aw thanks."

I took it as a compliment.

"Okay then thats a new reaction."

Stein said then wrote it down.

I finished dissecting the suger glider that I named bob and I washed the blood of my hands and put on lots of perfume so i didnt upset Chloe.


	17. Chloe (06-10 12:40:17)

It really grosssed me out that Zoë enjoyed dissecting the poor suger glider she named Bob...how could she kill something she made!?

"Okay next class is gym have fun."

Stein said.

"Bleh I can't get that look out of my head that poor look on Bob's face before you killed him."

I said.

"Oh but he wouldve died anyways."

Zoë said.

"But you couldve let him live his four more hours of life painful or not."

I said.

"Yeah but i let him die without suffering."

Zoë said.

"I'm sure you scared him to death."

I laughed.

"Its okay he's happy now."

Zoë said.

"I suppose."

I said.

"Hey next is gym class did you two get uniforms yet?"

Kid asked.

"Um yeah I got mine."

I said holding the clothes.

"Okay well I'll see you there I gotta gwt changed."

Kid smiled and walked off.

We went to the girls locker room and changed although I couldnt get over the fact of the things mini me told me.

"Chloe are you okay?"

Zoë asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking."

I smiled.

"Okay."

She said taking off her headband.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail though it was super long so it didnt do much.

I didnt know what gym class was since i had only been to a real school once then got sold so I really didnt know about real school classes.

"Okay girls grab a partner."

Our teacher said.

"Zoë?"

I looked but she had grabbed Soul Liz grabbed Patty and Maka took a boy with pink hair.

"Partners?"

I heard a voice asked from behind me.

It was Kid.

"Oh okay I guess."

I said.

"Zoë left me for Soul."

I laughed.

"Yeah well Liz and Patty always partner together so I don't really like to do gym class since I'm usually the odd one out i jut skip but my father said i had to keep an eye on you two so I decided to take it."

Kid said.

"You don't have to watch us I'm perfectly capable of watching over my sister and myself."

I said.

"I know that but my father wants me to teach you also."

Kid said.

"Oh okay then."

I said.

"Does everyone have a partner!?"

Our coach yelled.

"Yes ma'am."

the class yelled.

"Okay then start with the basic partner stretches."

She said.

"Whats that?"

I asked.

"Look."

Kid said and pointed to Maka and another boy who Maka was in a stradled position with her stomach touching the floor and the boy was pushing her down.

"I-I have to do that?"

I asked athough the problem wasnt the stretch i could do, the problem was the position.

"Wanna go first?"

Kid asked.

"Bleh okay."

I sat down.

"Tell me if it hurts."

Kid said pushing my back gently.

I went all the was down and it didnt hurt.

I just relaxed there although I didnt like the position i was in since it was awkward to do these stretches with a boy.

"Okay switch."

Kid said gently letting his weight off of me.

"Okay."

I said.

I pushed him down gently because I couldnt tell if it hurt or not he didnt answer.

Then I looked and he seemed to be adjusting something on the ground and I laughed.

"What?"

He asked.

"Its just you're so OCD its funny."

I smiled.

"Yeah I'm trying to learn how to controll it but I fail everytime."

Kid laughed.

"Its okay at least you're trying but its like I always say you don't have to change yourself to make the world happy if the world can't except you of you then it doesnt deserve to have you."

I smiled.

"For a girl who acts tough you sure are wise It's true you do have a heart."

Kid laughed.

"Yeah I guess."

I smiled and let my weight off him.

"Whats next?"

I sighed.

"That."

Kid pointed at Zoë who was on Souls back and Soul leaned foward.

"Oh okay."

I said.

"I'll let you do the stretch because I don't think you should have to carry me."

Kid said.

"Um okay..."

I sighed and again hated the position although it was better than before.

"You know you're lighter than your sisters body dispite size."

Kid said.

"Heh um thats right you carried me when I passed out um thanks."

I said.

"Yeah you're sister was really scared thats how I knew you actually really cared about her and she cared for you."

Kid said.

"Like I said I'll die for her just so long as she has a happy life."

I said.

"I can tell, By the way you should talk to Soul about your Mini Me maybe he can help you."

Kid said putting me down.

"Um I don't know I mean I don't wanna get rid of her...she keeps me company."

I said.

"I see well if she becomes wild you should talk to Soul and don't worry he's a pretty cool guy."

Kid smiled.

"Yeah okay."

I smiled and looked at Zoë who was having fun with Soul.

I was happy for her since she made a friend and I suppose i did to.

"Is that all?"

I asked Kid.

"Yeah I think since I really don't do gym class."

Kid laughed and it made me smile because when he laughed it was really cute although he noticed.

"What?"

He asked.

"Nothing..."

I said fiddling with my fingers and looking down mostly because I wanted to slap myself for thinking that but also because when I saw his eyes I felt strange because since I switched bodys with him I could sence his emotions sometimes and I wondered if he could sence mine since it sometimes works both ways.

Luckly he changed the subject.

"Is Maka partnered with Crona she always partners with Soul."

Kid said.

"Um yeah maybe its probably because Zoë wanted Soul as a partner."

I said.

"Yeah I guess, Oh wait you didnt meet Crona did you?"

Kid said.

"N-no."

I said and he pulled me although I didnt wanna meet anyone else.

"Hey Crona you havent meet Chloe yet right?"

Kid said.

"N-no I-I havent."

Crona stuttered when he spoke.

"Hi I'm Chloeparis I'm a halberd."

I smiled.

"I-I'm Crona the demon swordsman."

He said.

"AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!"

A little black figure popped out of his back.

"U-u-ummmm."

I stood there.

"Oh nevermind you're way more attractive then that cow next to you!"

The little figure pointed at Maka.

"Hey!"

Maka pouted.

"Ragnarok don't be mean to Maka."

Crona said softly.

Ragnarok grabbed Crona's arm and yanked down causing Crona to fall into my stomach and Ragnarok to faceplant into my boobs.

"You pervert!"

I said slapping the small thing but he moved and I ended up slapping Crona in the head.

"O-ouch."

Crona yelped.

"Ah I'm sorry Crona."

I said.

"One sec."

I said then I switched bodys and with Crona and Ragnarok was still with Crona's body and Crona was in mine.

"I-I d-don't k-know h-how to h-handle t-this!"

Crona said looking down.

"You little runt!"

I punched up and hit Ragnarok in the what looked like a face.

"Did you take over Crona's body!?"

Ragnarok freaked out.

"Bye bye now."

I waved and grabbed Crona so I could get back into my body.

"I-I'm back!"

Crona said feeling around.

"Sorry I had to."

I shugged.

"I-I-It's okay."

Crona stuttered.

"Well I'm friends with you but Ragnarok I do not accept."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I don't either but Crona is my friend so I must."

Maka laughed.

"Aw thats sweet although I couldnt handle that."

I laughed.

"I know Crona is my best friend!"

Maka smiled and Crona blushed.

"So cute!"

I giggled.


	18. Zoë (06-10 13:17:34)

I partnered with Soul and it was fun Soul was kinda cute so I really enjoyed it.

"Oh I think thats all."

Soul said.

"Oh boo I was having fun."

I giggled.

"O-oh look the gangs over there."

Soul said changing the subject and I wondered why.

"Chloe!"

I smiled.

"Zoë what the heck you ditched me."

Chloe pouted but she was standing closer to Kid so my plan was working.

"Sowry."

I said childish because then she couldnt be mad at me thats her weakness I suppose since she was never treated as a child she feels like she should treat other children like a child and thus making her unable to scold me.

"Its okay I didnt mind as long as you had fun."

She smiled.

"Thanks sis you're the best."

I giggled.

"Th-theres two of them!?"

Crona said and everyone laughed.

"Yeah we're twins although we don't look alike."

I said.

"Twins?!"

A small figure popped out of his back.

"You don't have the body that she does."

The little thing said.

"Aw so cute what is that!?"

I giggled and poked it.

"Ragnarok and don't call me cute!"

Ragnarok yelled.

"Eeeep I wanna squish your face until it pops!"

I squealed and everyone backed away.

"I'm out this ones psycho."

Ragnarok left and i sighed.

"Boo I liked him!"

I giggled.

"You two are different."

Crona said.

"Yeah I'm a yandere and shes tsundere!"

I giggled.

"U-um did she just admit to being yandere?"

Maka laughed.

"Yeah she did."

Chloe laughed.

"Hey I'm not tsundere!"

Chloe pouted.

"Mhm."

I said.

"I have a jello heart, I am not that mean!"

She crossed her arms.

"Aw well at least you admit it."

I giggled.

"Bleh I mean I don't have a jello heart Ick!"

She squirmed.

"Ha no take backs!"

I yelled.

"Bleh shut up!"

She squirmed as if she had ants in her shirt.

"Aw you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

I said childish so she wouldnt punch me.

"Shut up!"

She put her hands on her face a squirmed.

"Awwww."

Everyone said except for Kid because he knew better.

"Ugh."

Chloe grabbed Maka and jumped into her body.

"Ha!"

She yelled.

"Oh I cant see my feet."

Maka said since she didnt have very large boobs so she didnt understand.

"Why does everyone say that god!"

Chloe yelled from Makas body.

"Fine what if i do this!"

She said and grabbed Soul and kissed him.

"Ha!"

She said and Soul just stood there dazed.

Maka blushed from chloes body.

"U-u-um."

She couldnt say anything.

"Heheheh got you!"

Chloe smirked and jumped into her body again.

"That was fun."

She smiled and Kid laughed.

"Yeah I wouldnt mess with her if I were you."

Kid laughed.

"I-I see."

Maka said still red and Soul ran off.

"Zoë I'll get you later."

Chloe said.

"Heheheheh."

I giggled.

After gym class we had lunch then after that we had to battle in pairs athough I was scared for who we would have to battle.


	19. Chloe (06-10 14:43:23)

Battle class next but and they kept trying to give us a miester but I wouldnt accept one I mean why should I when I can take care of my sister on my own.

"If you wish to battle on your own its gonna be harder."

Sid said.

"I'll be the miester than If thats what you want."

I said to Sid.

"Okay but then you cant switch in weapon form with your sister once."

He said.

"Okay then."

I smirked because he didnt say I couldnt switch bodys with her.

"Then you're battle partner will be...Ah Crona and Ragnarok."

He said.

"Yes I will kick Ragnaroks butt!"

I giggled.

"I'm giving this to you all because you're new and Crona needs rehabilitation from his last battle."

Sid said.

"Oh I see."

I nodded.

"He was hurt very badly and its a miracle that Ragnarok is even with Crona after what happened."

Sid said.

"Oh I understand."

I nodded.

We got in our pairs and I saw Kid was paired with Black*star and Maka was paired with three girls I didnt know.

"Hey Crona you ready?"

I asked him and he jumped.

"Y-yeah."

He said.

"I don't really wanna hurt you so if I do jist tell me okay?"

Crona said.

"H-hurt?"

I whispered.

"I can handle myself fine so don't hold back."

I said.

"Okay then."

Crona said.

"Crona, Chloe, are you ready?"

Sid asked.

"Yes sir!"

I nodded and ran to one side of the battle field.

"Zoë!"

I said.

"Yes!"

Zoë transformed and landed in my hands.

"Ragnarok."

Crona said and Ragnarok turned into a black sword with lips.

"Start!"

Sid yelled.

"Ragnarok screech sympathy."

Crona said and Ragnarok screamed and I almost dropped Zoë.

"Chloe!"

Zoë said as a black needle flew towards me and I jumped away from it.

"W-what?"

I saw Crona cut himself then throw the blood at me which would turn into needles.

"I-I don't understand!?"

Zoë said.

"I have black blood did you know?"

Crona smiled although it was creepy I ran towards him.

"Good bye Crona!"

I sliced the axe part right across his chest then I felt bad for doing so and i lookdd at him but he just laughed.

"That tickled."

He laughed.

"W-what!?"

I said.

"Ragnarok."

He said and Ragnarok screamed again.

"Chloe!"

Zoë yelled and I blocked but with a buzz it hurt Zoë.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Zoë screamed in pain.

"Z-zoë!"

I jumoed back before Crona tried to hit.

"Are you okay!?"

I asked.

"Ye-yeah it juat stings a little."

Zoë said.

"Then I wont block."

I said.

"No Its okay It's only a buzz!"

Zoë said but even so I didnt want it to hirt her.

"Okay."

I lied.

I hit Crona with the back of the staff the i held the point of the halberd to his neck.

"I don't get hurt you know."

Crona said cutting himself and the blood poured onto the ground.

"Bloody needle."

He said and the a needle graced my arm and I yelped.

"Idiot!"

I yelled and hit him in the neck but the black blood stopped the cut.

He tried to hit me and I blocked by reflex and before he could use screech sympathy I switched bodys with Zoë.

"Chloe no!"

Zoë yelled from my body.

"Screech sympathy."

Crona said and I felt it I felt the pain shoot through my body and into my mind.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed in pain.

"Chloe!"

Zoë yelled.

"I-I'm okay don't worry!"

I smiled then I realized this was my own reflection although it was Zoës body.

"Soul resonance will save you my child..."

I heard Mini me say but I didnt see her.

I switched with Zoë right before Crona hit her and I took off flying.

"Did that hurt?"

Crona asked.

I coughed up blood but I stood up.

"You hit like a girl."

I spat and my blood stained the ground.

"S-sorry do you want me to-"

Crona started to say but i cut him off.

"Fight me with your all or don't fight me at all!"

I yelled.

"O-okay."

Crona sighed.

"Soul resonance!"

I yelled and Zoë followed.

"Double illusion!"

We yelled and lights flashed but after that who knows what Crona saw but he fell to the floor screaming.

"No stop please!"

Crona yelled.

"What happened?"

Zoë asked.

"I think it makes him see things and gives us our chance to strike."

I said.

I stood over Crona in a very good position to strike and Ragnarok was also out of it so Crona wouldnt be able to heal if i cut off his head or something.

"Strike Chloe!"

Zoë said.

"I-I can't do It!"

I stopped a swing two inches away from his face.

"What!?"

Zoë said and I threw her to the side and she transformed back.

"Crona?"

I tapped him.

"W-what happened!?"

Crona snapped out of his maddness and looked around.

"Sorry Crona."

I said.

"What happened!?"

Ragnarok snapped out of his maddness also.

"I suppose when we hit you with double illusion you saw something and freaked out."

I said.

"I-I-I don't remember what I saw."

Crona said.

"Well as long as you're okay then I'm happy."

I said and helped him up.

"W-why didnt you hit me?"

He asked.

"I'd rather hit someone fair and conscious then unconscious and cheating."

I said.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"Yeah."

I nodded and walked away.

"Very good except why did you take the hit for Zoë?"

Sid asked.

"Because she's my sister and I'll give her my life."

I said.

"I see so you used your ability so that Zoë wouldnt feel the pain."

Sid said.

"Yes sir."

I said.

"You would be an amazing weapon to someone if you would just let them have you."

Sid said.

"No I'm fine on my own."

I smiled.

"Okay then, Good job anyways."

Sid gave me a thumbs up and i sat down.

My hands were in my face because I was tired and in pain.

"Hey are you okay?"

Kid asked me and I looked up.

"Yeah i'm fine."

I smiled although it was fake.

"I saw what you did."

Kid said.

"Mhm."

I said wiping the blood off my arm.

"You took all the pain again."

Kid said.

"Yeah well its fine."

I smiled and looked down.

"You're to nice to her If you keep doing this she'll never learn to take a hit."

Kid said.

"I know but she cant handle herself yet so I'll take the hits until then."

I said looking over at Zoë who was talking to Crona.

"You also didnt hit Crona when he was right in front of you."

Kid said.

"I know I just saw how he panicked and I couldnt hit him."

I put my face down again.

"N-not that its bad but you can't let that get the best of you."

Kid said.

"Its not just that...when I was in Zoë's

body I heard Mini me say to use soul resonance and when i did that happened."

I sighed.

"I see so thats why you couldnt hit him."

Kid smiled.

"Yeah I couldnt hit him like that especailly if she did it."

I said.

"You're to nice."

Kid smiled.

"Underneath it all I suppose i am."

I shugged.

"I wouldve hit him."

Kid laughed.

"Wow now i know what type of person you are."

I laughed.

"I don't serve mercy as my main dish."

Kid shugged.

"I guess I just don't have as much kindness as you do because towards my enemies I shoot now then ask questions later."

Kid smiled.

"Yeah but I know Crona isnt a bad person so theres no way I could hurt him."

I said.

"But I'd kick butt against a monster!"

I laughed.

"I bet you would."

Kid smiled.


	20. Zoë (06-10 17:38:22)

Class ended quickly and I was bored.

"Hey Sis Kid is gonna take us to see death city wanna come?"

Chloe asked me alone.

"Not really I'm bored and thats not what I wanna do."

I sighed.

"Okay Sis if you insist but who will watch you?

She asked and I looked around.

"Um I don't know I can watch myself don't worry."

I smiled.

"Okay but go straight home from wherever you are when you're done exsploring okay?"

She asked.

"Yeah yeah I will dont worry."

I smiled.

"Okay bye sis."

She smiled and ran off with Kid and Patty since Liz didnt wanna go either.

I wanted to stay at the school for a while maybe walk around or do something anything because I wanted something to do maybe something a little crazy and fun.

"Hey Zoë right?"

I heard a voice behind me.

"Crona?"

I giggled.

"I was right."

Crona mumbled.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked.

"My room is here downstairs, why are you here?"

Crona asked.

"I'm just bored thats all."

I said.

"What about Kid's group werent you gonna go see Death city?"

Crona asked.

"Yeah but I don't wanna see that I want something fun and crazy."

I said.

"I see."

Crona mumbled.

"Something that could get me in trouble."

I smiled.

"So you're actually a trouble maker?"

Crona laughed.

"Yeah well being the good girl for so long can make you change right?"

I smiled.

"I guess."

Crona said.

"So wanna entertain me or should I go off and destroy something on my own."

I smirked.

"I'll go with you since my room is that way."

Crona said.

"Yay!"

I giggled.

We walked around the schools secret under halls.

"I don't think we can be here at this hour."

Crona said.

"Thats okay I wanna see something."

I smiled.

We walked around until i senced something no someone.

"Shh someones down that hall."

I whispered.

We listened.

"Sir why do you want them to find a miester anyways?"

I knew whos voice this was it was Sids.

"Because if they have a miester they can go on a mission that i have saved for them to test their skills."

I heard Lord death say.

"Then why not just assign them one?"

Sid asked.

"Because If I did that they wouldnt have a real bond."

Lord deaths said.

"They can match with anyone."

Sid said.

"I have an idea but we should wait until we're out of this hall."

Lord death said and I heard them walk this way.

"Shoot this way."

Crona said pulling me.

"In here."

Crona pulled me into a closet.

"Wha-"

Crona covered my mouth although that was unessasary.

We waited in the closet for a few minutes then finally we walked out.

"Bleh don't cover my mouth!"

I wiped my face.

"S-sorry."

Crona said looking around.

"Lets go I need to find my sister."

I said now a little agitated.

"O-okay."

Crona followed.

"Crona you can go to you're room if you want."

I shrugged.

"N-n-no I'll follow you so you don't get into trouble."

Crona said.

"Okay If you insist."

I shugged.

I couldnt put my finger on why i felt rebelious but I did and now i was agitated.


	21. Chloe (06-10 20:45:07)

Liz didnt wanna go so she went to Kids house but me and Patty wanted to exsplore so Kid took us through the streets of Death city.

"Hey Kid I'm hungry!"

Patty whinned.

"Okay okay we can go eat."

Kid said.

"Yay!"

Patty giggled.

I followed them but I followed close beside Kid only because i slightly feared the cops would catch me and I would be sent back with the psycho Stella.

I stared at the ground when I walked its just what I did but Kid saw it as something was wrong.

"Are you okay Chloe?"

Kid asked.

"O-oh yeah!"

I smiled and tried to be cheerful but I had a strange feeling.

"Mhm okay."

Kid said and continued walking.

"Hey Kid wasnt I suppose to stay at the girls dorm today?"

I asked.

"Ah I forgot sorry okay well after this I'll take you to get your stuff then I'll take you to the girls dorm."

Kid said.

"Oh okay."

I nodded.

Kid took us to a small cafe.

"Oh I know this one!"

Patty giggled.

"We worked here!"

Patty giggled.

"Oh thats so cool."

I smiled.

"Yeah the manager hires DWMA students so they can have extra spending money.'

Kid said.

"Oh thats nice maybe I can start working here."

I smiled.

"Yeah the girls dorm is close by also so it will be safe to walk home from here."

Kid said.

"Oh thats nice."

We walked in.

"Welcome!"

A girl with black pigtails and a maid outfit like Zoës said.

"Hey Tsugumi hows it been?"

Kid asked.

"Really good since then what about your partners?"

Tsugumi asked.

"Good well Pattys here but Liz was busy today."

Kid said.

"Hey Patty!"

Tsugumi hugged Patty.

"I remember when we would only serve you milk because you couldnt ask for anything else!"

Patty giggled.

"Y-yeah."

Tsugumi laughed.

"Kid whos this...shes cute."

She whispered the last part to Kid although I could still here.

"This is Chloeparis she's a halbard like you."

Kid said.

"Hi I'm Tsugumi I'm a halbard also!"

She giggled and shook my hand.

"My sister isnt here but shes one too."

I smiled.

"So cool!"

Tsugumi smiled.

"Kid is she your um..."

Tsugumi started to say but Kid shot her a look.

"No she is not my father has asked me to watch over her and her sister because of the special abilitys they have."

Kid said.

"Like what!?"

Tsugumi asked excited.

"Do you mind?"

Kid asked.

"Nah I'll do it I wouldnt mind entering her body."

I smiled.

"Wait wha-"

Tsugumi started to say but I touched her shoulder and switched with her.

"Hey in this body I can see my feet!"

I giggled.

"Hey sorry If I'm not as blessed as you!"

Tsugumi pouted from my body.

"Omg I'm in y-your body."

Tsugumi freaked.

"Ha yeah about that do you have any special abilitys?"

I asked.

"Just that I can fly in halbard form but I think all halbards can do that if they try."

Tsugumi said.

"Okay then just checking."

I smiled and switched back.

"H-how?"

Tsugumi asked.

"Shes special."

Patty giggled.

"Yeah I guess although I don't feel very special."

I shugged.

"So cool!"

Tsugumi giggled.

Tsugumi sat us at a table for three and we were also the only people there.

I got a grilled cheese because since today I didnt want to eat meat, Patty got spaghetti, and Kid got a sandwich.

"Do you have a miester?"

Tsugumi asked and I caught her eyes they were a pretty violet.

"No I can be a miester for my sister if I need to be but i wouldnt mind one as long as they meet my standards."

I shrugged.

"I see."

She smiled.

"Do you have one Tsugumi?"

I asked.

"I have many I'm a multi miester girl."

Tsugumi giggled.

"Oh cool."

I said then took a bite of my grilled cheese.

"Yeah I have two main miesters but I also have another girl on the side who trains with me when my other two leave."

Tsugumi said.

"So they work with you at the same time?"

I asked.

"Yeah one works the spear other the axe and the other girl i work with she works with the scythe."

Tsugumi said.

"Wow Tsugumi you are such a player!"

A girl with blonde hair tied in a pony tail said.

"Ah Anya this is Chloe shes a halbard like me!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"S-so cute."

I swear I heard her say but I decided to ignore.

"Hi I'm Anya I'm one of Tsugumi's miesters."

Anya smiled and I saw she was also in a maid outfit.

"Wheres Meme?"

Tsugumi asked.

"Shes in the dressing room since she came late."

Anya said.

"Go get her I want her to meet Chloe!"

Tsugumi said and Anya left.

"Chloe!"

Zoë burst into the cafe with Crona by her side.

"Zoë!"

I smiled.

"I used my soul perception to find you so its was easy to pin point your location."

Zoë smiled.

"C-crona?"

I asked and he moved into view.

"H-hi."

He waved.


	22. Zoë (06-10 21:22:05)

(Zoë)

"Whos this?"

A pigtailed girl asked and she was with two other girls.

"Thats my sister Zoë."

Chloe smiled.

"You look nothing alike but okay!"

Another girl with short ash amber hair.

"Hi I'm Tsugumi the demon halbard."

The pigtailed girl shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Anya her miester."

A blonde girl defencively stood in front of her.

"Hi I'm Meme her other miester!"

The short haired girl giggled.

"Yeah Hi, Chloe I need to talk to you."

I said pushing past those girls.

"Why?"

She asked.

"Its important."

I said.

"Must be if you're not being your cheerful usual self ha usually I'm the one to push past new people."

She giggled.

"Yeah its not much but it might be."

I said.

"Mhm okay, Will you excuse us for a second."

Chloe smiled.

"No problem!"

Tsugumi smiled.

I pulled her and Crona outside to speak to them.

"I heard Lord Death talking about us testing our skills and finding us a miester."

I said.

"Isnt that good?"

Chloe smiled.

"Chloe you told me not to get to attached and look at what you're doing!"

I said.

"I know I said that before but maybe I was wrong."

Chloe said.

"I don't know maybe their just using us."

I said.

"Zoë this isnt like you whats going on?"

She asked.

"Nothings going on I just understand more than you!"

I said.

"No Zoë this isnt you not one bit."

Chloe said.

"Why just because I'm not a scared little girl anymore that means this isnt me what if this is the real me!"

I yelled.

"Zoë you would never say this whats happening?"

She said worried and I hated that worried look on her face.

"Don't touch me."

I said slapping away her hand.

"Zoë please..."

Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone you don't understand."

I sighed.

"Well then make me understand Zoë!"

Chloe yelled.

"Why!"

I yelled.

"Because I'm your sister I can help you with whatever you need I can protect you!"

Chloe cried.

"Why do you insist in protecting me when I can protect myself sometimes i need to hurt sometimes."

I said.

"Zoë I made a promise to mom and dad to protect you."

Chloe said softly.

"Since when do you care what mom and dad think you say they never cared about us anyways."

I spat.

"Zoë...this isnt like you."

She repeated.

"I'm going to Kid's house to get our stuff then to the girls dorm."

I said.

"O-okay then Zoë I'll see you there."

She said shocked.

"Crona you can stay here if you want."

I said.

"N-no I'll go with you."

Crona said.

"Mhm okay."

I nodded.

"Goodbye Chloe."

Crona waved.

"G-goodbye Crona?"

She said like a question.

"Come on Crona."

I smiled.

"O-okay."

Crona nodded.


	23. Chloe (06-10 23:45:14)

I wiped away a few tears befire walking inside I knew no one would notice since I was very good at hiding my feelings.

"Wheres Zoë?"

Tsugumi asked.

"S-she had to leave to put our stuff in the girls dorm."

I smiled.

"Oh thats to bad oh well!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"So when you're done would you like us to walk you home we can walk together since we'll be living together."

Tsugumi smiled.

"Sure."

I tried to smiled but it was hard.

Kid stood up and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?"

He whispered in my ear.

I didnt wanna say anything so I nodded.

"Are you sure, what happened outside?"

Kid asked.

"I'll tell you later."

I whispered.

"Kya! 3"

The three girls squealed.

"I thought you said she wasnt you're girlfriend!"

Tsugumi squealed.

"We are not together!"

We yelled at the same time.

"Kya!"

They giggled.

"Don't make me posses your body!"

I flustered.

"Kya she blushed!"

Anya giggled.

"Thats it!"

I said grabbed Anya and possesed her body mostly to escape my own body that was flustered.

"Oh this body feels different and the way I see the world is different also."

I said staggering.

"AH SHES IN MY BODY!"

Anya screamed.

"Oh I see now I get it."

I said looking at Tsugumi who looked different in Anyas eyes she looked prettier and her smile was silly but cute.

"Y-you can see how I see the world and I can see how you see the world."

Anya said looking around.

"Yup thats how it works oh and I also can use any abilitys you have so long as I'm in your body."

I smiled.

"Okay I'm bored I wanna try Meme's body."

I said grabbing Anya again and switching.

"You look different in Chloes eyes."

Anya said to Kid.

"What do you mean?"

Kid asked and I panicked and grabbed Meme and switched with her.

"Oh I see what you mean Anya."

Meme said from my body.

"Oh Tsugumi you look the same in Memes body which means..."

I stopped myself before saying it because in Anyas eyes Tsugumi was flawless but in Memes eyes she was normal just like how I saw her which means Anya has a small liking to Tsugumi...gross.

"Wow Kid you're eyes are really pretty i never noticed them in my normal body."

Meme giggled in my body.

"Kya!"

Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya squealed.

"I don't understand."

Kid said confused.

"You don't want to understand trust me."

I sighed.

"Should I be worried?"

Kid asked.

"Yes yes you should."

I said.

Kid looked different in Meme's eyes in her eyes Kid was normal his eyes didnt stand out like they usually did and his hair wasnt as cute and usually and oh god what am I thinking!

"Switch!"

I grabbed Meme and switched with her.

"Aw that was fun."

Meme giggled.

"Tsugumi can I try again?"

I asked.

"Sure!"

Tsugumi grabbed my hands.

When I switched with her I looked different also my hair looked better and my eyes twinkled slightly although it wasnt the same as how Anya saw Tsugumi so I was thankful.

"Wow Meme you're right Chloe does see Kid differently than we do."

Tsugumi giggled.

"I-I well Anya sees you differnet also!"

I flushed.

"Oh really its probably because Anya and I are best friends!"

Tsugumi giggled and I shook my head because she had no clue.

"Y-yeah thats why!"

Anya said blush pouting.

"Wow Kid your eyes are so pretty!"

Tsugumi got in his face.

"U-um thanks?"

Kid said stepping away from her.

"Maybe its because thats what Chloe likes the best about Kid!"

Meme said.

"T-thats not it!"

I flushed.

"No because his hair is cuter also."

Tsugumi said.

"U-um..."

Kid was confused.

"M-maybe its just you don't like guys so you don't see him the way I do!"

I said then I realized i set myself up.

"Does that mean you like him?"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Does that mean you think he's cute?"

Meme said.

"No it just means I'm straight and you're not."

I said calming down.

"I like guys too."

Tsugumi said.

"Mhm thats not what your eyes say."

I said.

"U-um whatever!"

Tsugumi blushed in my body and I grabbed her so I could switch.

"Bleh stay out of my body!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Stay out of my eyes!"

I pouted.

"Wait I didnt get an answer from you two."

I turned to Meme and Anya.

"I-I don't know!"

Anya flushed.

"What were we talking about?"

Meme forgot.

"Never mind."

I said.

"Let us change out of our uniforms then we can walk you home okay?"

Tsugumi smiled and they walked into the dressing room and i let out a huge sigh.

"So tell me, whats wrong?"

Kid smiled and ugh I hated that I liked it.

"Lets go outside."

I said lookkng at Patty who was falling asleep on the table.

"Okay."

Kid said following me.

When we got outside I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Its Zoë shes acting strange it just started today though because she wasnt like that yesterday."

I sighed.

"Strage how I didnt notice anything."

Kid asked.

"She isnt usually a debbie downer or negative at all and shes definitely not a trouble maker and shes usually very trusting and now shes not the same."

My eyes watered athough it would be embarrassing to cry in front of Kid.

"I see."

Kid said.

"And shes even acting different towards me she doesnt want me helping her anymore."

I said trying not to cry.

"Its okay maybe she just doesnt want you to get hurt and thats why she said what she did."

Kid said.

"I don't know maybe it was something about her eyes I didnt like or maybe I'm just being over protective and stupid."

I let a tear fall.

"Hey don't cry I'm sure she didnt mean whatever she said she loves you."

Kid smiled and wiped the tear from my face which made me flinch.

"I-I suppose."

I said looking down.

"Yeah maybe you're right but just incase maybe I should check her while shes sleeping."

I said.

"That would be wise."

Kid said.

"Thanks Kid you're to nice to me."

I smiled.

"And you're to nice to your sister but I suppose we all have our guilty mercy."

Kid smiled.

I looked down because I couldnt look him in the eyes now seeing the difference in Kid from my eyes compared to Meme and Anya's eyes.

"You can talk to me whenever you need someone to talk to."

Kid smiled.

"Yeah I suppose."

I looked down.

Kid had moved closer to me but then the door had swung open and we both jumped.

"Kya!"

The girls squealed.

"Ugh shut up already!"

I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Its not like we're together or anything we're just friends."

Kid said.

"Friends don't talk privately outside and stand that close."

Tsugumi pointed out.

"Whatever lets go Zoë's probably waiting for me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Patty."

I smiled at the half awake child.

"Bye bye big sis Chloep."

Patty staggered.

"Bye Kid."

I smiled.

"Bye Chloe."

He smiled and I looked back at the girls who were squealing and I rolled my eyes.


	24. Zoë (06-10 23:45:22)

I walked with Crona to Kids house.

"Zoë m-maybe you sh-shouldnt t-talk to Chloe like t-that."

Crona stuttered.

"Why I can talk however I want to talk its my body."

I said.

"U-um ok-okay."

Crona looked down.

"Crona why arent we at home I'm hungry!"

Ragnarok popped out.

"Ragnarok..."

I sighed.

"Why are we with this one I like the other one better!"

Ragnarok said and I fought the urge to punch.

"B-because we're walking her home."

Crona said.

"Why did you pick this one I like the other girl better shes got a bigger rack."

Ragnarok said.

"Shut up Ragnarok!"

I pouted.

"Whatever."

Ragnarok went away.

"Ugh."

I sighed and we arrived at Kids house and Liz let us in.

"So you're gonna live at the girls dorm?"

Liz asked as I grabbed our stuff.

"Yeah so we don't intrude."

I said.

"We like you here Zoë so why would you intrude!"

Liz smiled.

"Thanks Liz but we have to live there."

I smiled.

"I understand but you'll still come over right and come to the partys we throw?"

Liz asked.

"Yeah sure I would love to go to a party Ive never been!"

I smiled.

"Then Its settled we will take you to a party soon!"

Liz giggled.

"Okay!"

I smiled.

I gathered all my stuff and we walked to the door where Crona waited for me.

"See you tomorrow Liz."

I smiled.

"Wanna walk to class together?"

Liz asked.

"Sure I'll be outside the cafe at seven."

I smiled.

"Oh okag I


	25. Chloe (06-11 20:23:36)

Tsugumi, and Meme walked me to the girls dorm and they asked questions I answered, At least they were nothing personal well other than the ones about me and Kid.

"You're staying with the little witch Angela right?"

Tsugumi asked as we walked up to the dorm.

"I guess, I really don't know."

I sighed.

"She's not the only witch we have here but shes our youngest student."

Anya said.

"Oh really thats so cool so are witches like our friends?"

I asked.

"Ha thats cute!"

Anya laughed.

"I don't understand if there not then why do you home a witch."

I asked.

"Because the witches we home are here because of protection theyre thrown out of the witch world."

Anya said.

"I see so Angela was kicked out?"

I asked.

"She was with the warrior Mifune who teaches combat class and she was the most hunted witch in all of Japan when Mifune met her, He was odered to kill her and instead he saved her because he was unable to kill a child."

Anya said.

"Mr.Mifune is Angela's guardian."

Tsugumi said.

"Oh I see."

I said.

We walked to our door.

"Well Chloe this is our stop."

Tsugumi smiled.

"Your room is next to ours!"

Meme giggled.

"We can walk to school together!"

I smiled.

"Yeah tomorrow lets all walk together!"

Tsugumi smiled.

"Okay!"

I smiled.

"Goodnight girls!"

I smiled.

"Goodnight Chloe!"

They giggled.

I opened the door softly and saw a small child sitting on a bed doing something with her hands she was wearing Pj's then I saw Zoë sleeping.

"Are you Chloe?"

Angela asked.

"Yes are you Angela?"

I smiled.

"Yeah duh."

Angela giggled.

"So I hear you're a very talented girl Angie, can I call you Angie?"

I smiled and sat next to her.

"O-okay..."

She sighed.

"So what are you doing?"

I asked.

"Practice."

Angela said hand held out her hands.

"What type of magic can you use?"

I asked.

"I can make myself invisible but sometimes I don't do it right."

She sighed.

"Maybe I can help."

I said.

"H-how you're not a witch...are you?"

She asked.

"I don't think so but I can make your power come easier if you let me."

I smiled.

"I-I don't know."

Angela whispered.

"Take my hands I'll show you."

I smiled and she took my hands.

I switched with her although I thought her body would feel different since shes a witch but it felt very similar to mine.

"Woah!"

Angela said looking around in my body.

"So how do you use your ability?"

I asked and she was still in shock.

"I say an incantaion."

Angela said.

"Which is?"

I asked.

"Chameleon, Chamelon, Chameleon, Chamelon."

She said wiggling her fingers.

"Okay let me try."

I said holding out my hands.

"You wont be able to do it."

Angela scoffed.

"Chameleon, Chamelon, Chameleon, Chamelon."

I said closing my eyes and wiggling her fingers as she does.

"Did it work?"

I looked down but I still saw my body.

"C-chloe?"

Angela asked looking around.

"What I'm right here."

I said.

"Y-you did it."

She said in awe.

"No way, I can still see your body though."

I said.

"I can't..."

Angela said looking around.

"Cool!"

I smiled.

"S-so does that mean I can master my magic now?"

Angela asked.

"I don't know lets see."

I said and I switched back with her after I became visible again.

"Okay try now Angie."

I smiled.

"O-okay."

She took a deep breath.

"Chameleon, Chamelon, Chameleon, Chamelon."

She said wiggling her fingers.

I saw her body slowly dissapear and then I couldnt see her anymore.

"Did I do it?"

She asked.

"Yes Angie you did it!"

I cheered but not to loud because Zoë was sleeping.

"Yay Mifune will be proud!"

Angela giggled although I didnt see her I'm sure she was beaming.

"Yes he's sure to be happy!"

I clapped.

"Thanks Chloe!"

Angela became visable and tackled me.

"No problem I'll help you with anything!"

I smiled.

"You're nice I like you!"

Angela giggled.

"Aw I like you too Angie, You're very talented and special!"

I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Are you in EAT?"

She asked and sat in front of me.

"Yes so is my sister."

I smiled.

"Are you a miester or a weapon?"

She asked.

"We're weapons."

I said.

"I don't care about her shes bleh but I want you to be my weapon since Mr.Lord death said I can pick any weapon I want as long as they dont have a miester, You dont have a miester do you?"

She pouted.

"No I don't."

I said.

"Then please be my weapon Chloe I wanna be strong like Mifune so I can protect him like he protected me!"

Angela begged.

"I-If I become your weapon you have to promise me you'll listen and be a good girl."

I said.

"I will!"

She smiled.

"And Zoë has to be your weapon also."

I said.

"What I don't want her!"

She whinned.

"Sorry Angie but I need to protect my sister also and If I become your weapon she has to come too."

I said.

"What if she doesnt wanna be my weapon?"

She asked.

"Then she can partner with someone else I suppose since I can't force her."

I sighed.

"Okay then but she doesnt like me so she wont want to."

She shrugged.

"Thats not true she'll probably say yes."

I smiled although I even felt that Zoë would say no.

"Mhm I guess."

Angela shrugged.

"Okay little one its late and we have work tomorrow if you wanna be my partner."

I smiled.

"Okay!"

She giggled.

"Goodnight Little Witch Angela."

I smiled and changed into shorts.

"Goodnight Chloe."

She smiled and jumped into her covers.

I turned the light off and got into my bed.

I drifted off to sleep soon after and I apeared in the closet again.

"Thank you."

I said to the hand that rolled the flashlight under the door.

"Mini Me are you here?"

I asked and I turned on the flashlight and there she was with her face in her knees, This time she was wearing a little maid dress that I once wore although it was all black unlike how it really was "Purple".

"Yes my child I'll be here up until the day you die."

She raised her head and her red tear stained eyes caught mine.

"You're misery, fear, and agony right?"

I asked.

"Yes and also sorrow and terror but hey there all the same thing right?"

She shrugged.

"I suppose but I was wondering..."

I took a deep breath.

"What is it my child?"

She asked.

"If I took you from my sister why is she acting different?"

I asked.

"I don't have a clear answer for you my dear because thats something you must find out on your own but I can help you every now and then when you lose your trail."

She said.

"But if you know you must tell me!"

I begged.

"I have a sister like you my dear, did you know?"

She said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I asked.

"Do you know what my sister is?"

She asked.

"No."

I said.

"My sister represents Madness, Anger, and

despair."

She smiled evily.

"What am I suppose to do with that information?"

I asked.

"Wow you're dense but I suppose I'll spell it out for you."

She sighed.

"Hey!"

I pouted.

"If I'm here with you where do you think my sister is?"

She asked.

"No she can't be..."

I gasped.

"She was once in you my dear but you never knew."

She smirked and it was scary.

"S-so now shes in Zoë?"

I asked.

"Maybe..."

She shrugged.

"Stop it with the riddles MM and tell me if Zoë's in danger!"

I pouted.

"MM I like that!"

She giggled and again it was scary.

"Don't change the subject."

I said.

"What is worse to you Madness and Despair or Terror and Misery?"

She asked.

"They're all bad but if I had to choose then Misery and Despair."

I said.

"That wasnt an option but okay why not Madness and Terror?"

She asked.

"Because Madness I wouldnt have to know that I'm insane so I would probably be okay and Terror because fear and terror are always going to be there but when you have courage then why fight fear and terror when its always there with you and its a part of you why try to fight it?"

I asked.

"And why are Misery and Despair okay for you?"

She asked.

"Because Misery and Despair are from the same boat and I can handle the pain of sadness."

I said.

"Is that so?"

She smiled.

"Yes I can try."

I said.

"As you know Misery is a part of you since I'm with you and that means Sorrow, Terror, Fear, and Agony are with you too."

She smiked evily.

"And?"

I said.

"Do you accept me as a part of you even knowing this information?"

She asked.

"Yeah I mean you are me right?"

I asked.

"Yes my dear I'm the parts of you you regret."

She sighed.

"I don't regret you!"

I said.

"There are insecurities you have of yourself that makes up me."

She said.

"But that doesnt mean I dont like you."

I said.

"I am made of you and your sisters insecurities more of your sister but I have your recent insecurities as in you're recent insecuritie of Kid."

She smirked.

"W-what do you mean?"

I asked.

"You feel guilty when you see him smile because you like it."

She said.

"S-so thats not an insecuritie!"

I pouted.

"No but you feel insecure when he looks at you and because of that you've developed more insecurities with yourself for instance your smile you hate it."

She pointed out.

"Y-you really do know my feelings and insecurities."

I sighed.

"Yes I do."

She laughed.


	26. Zoë (06-11 22:36:09)

I had a dream for the first time.

I was in the kitchen with Stella and she had just locked my sister in the closet.

"Finish cleaning I'm gonna go upstairs and I swear if you let her out you will not eat for three weeks."

Stella said.

"Y-yes Mistress Stella."

I whimpered.

She walked upstairs and when she was in the clear I ran to the kitchen where I knew there was a flashlight.

"I found it!"

I smiled.

I held the mini flashlight and ran to the door.

I slipped it under without saying a word because if Stella heard I would be killed.

"Thank you."

I heard my sister say although I didnt say anything back because I felt guilty for what I said to her earlier even though I didnt know why I said those things.

"Hmp."

I heard a small voice say.

"Excuse me?"

I asked and turned around.

There sitting in the living room armchair infront of the TV was a small child who looked like me when I was seven.

"W-who are you?"

I asked.

"I'm you stupid."

She giggled at the insult which made it sound playful but her face and eyes said otherwise.

"Y-you have red eyes."

I said staring at her scary red eyes and i looked down at her hands that rested in her lap they had blood on them and there was blood on her dress also.

"The other girl was much smarter."

She sighed.

"What?"

I asked.

"Do you like murder...I know you do because you killed that poor suger glider Bob."

She smiled and it was scary.

"H-he was gonna die anyways!"

I said.

"Hehehe no thats just what I told you was alright."

She laughed.

"What?"

I asked.

"That poor thing had at least fifteen hours left and you murdered it."

She said licking the blood off her hands and I screamed.

"Why do you have b-blood on your hands?"

I asked.

"I don't know maybe because of the girl I killed what was her name um...Chloe?"

She smirked.

"N-no you didnt!"

I screamed and held my head.

"Calm down I didnt im just messing with you!"

She laughed.

"Why would you do that!?"

I cried.

"Because you're easy to controll unlike your sister."

She smirked.

"What!?"

I gasped.

"Did you know that whenever you kill someone it feeds my hunger a little more?"

She smiled.

"W-what!"

I squealed.

"Or anytime you make bad choices..."

She fiddled with her blood stained hands.

"S-so today I fed you?"

I asked.

"Yes thanks for the meal!"

She giggled and It was very scary.

"I-I won't do that again its wrong!"

I trembled.

"Aw sweetie you're trembling are you scared?"

She laughed.

"W-what are you!"

I yelled.

"I'm many things like your insecurities and fears, I'm also madness and anger."

She smiled.

"And You."

She smirked.

"N-no you are not me!"

I said.

"But sweetie I am you and I'll be with you for as long as you live...And when you die!"

She laughed like a psycho.

"L-leave me alone!"

I screamed.

"I'm not doing anything jeez."

She pouted.

"W-why are you here?"

I asked.

"You should be thanking me since you don't have nightmares anymore because I'm not terror thats my sister."

She giggled.

"This isnt a nightmare!?"

I yelled.

"No."

She smirked.

"I don't want you here please go away!"

I cried.

"Are you really gonna block out a part of yourself?"

She asked.

"You are not a part of me!"

I cried.

"T-that hurts, Shutting me out will only make it worse."

She said.

"I don't care!"

I dropped to the floor.

"I know everything about you, I know your past, present, and future."

She said.

"So what!?"

I yelled.

"You can't shut me out I'll even be with you in weapon form."

She said.

"Why!"

I cried.

"Because I'm a part of you don't you understand you can't get rid of me."

She said.

"I-I don't want you in my head."

I muttered.

"That hurts you know."

She said pouting.

"I don't care you don't have feelings like I do!"

I yelled.

"Yes I do I feel infact I am some of your feelings."

She said.

"No you're not, you're not me, you're a nightmare!"

I cried.

"If you insist to denie me then I won't help you."

She crossed her arms.

"You havent helped me at all!"

I said.

"You havent given me a chance to help you."

She smirked.

"I don't need your help."

I said.

"You're not nice at all."

She put her head down and turned on the TV.

She ignored me by watching TV until the front door unlocked with a click.

"Thats your que to wake up."

She said.

"S-so I just walk out that door then I wake up?"

I asked.

"Yes leave me you're mean."

She sounded hurt.

"Okay."

I said walking out the door.

My eyes fluttered open and I was in the room but Angela was still asleep and Chloe wasnt in the room.

My first thought was "she really did kill her!" until she opened the door quietly.


	27. Chloe (06-11 22:36:21)

I was talking to MM for awhile.

"MM can I ask you another question?"

I asked.

"You just did."

She said.

"Okay that joke is getting old."

I laughed.

"Yeah okay what is it?"

She asked.

"If you know my past then why did our parents give us up, Really why did they?"

I asked.

"They had money so it wasnt that..."

She said.

"Then what was it?"

I asked.

"My dear I am forbiden to tell you everything but your parents were threatened to give you up."

She frowned.

"Forbiden?"

I asked.

"Soon the truth will come out but until then my dear we must part ways."

She smiled softly.

The flashlight flickered that means it was time to go.

"I'm not done!"

I pouted.

"I know my dear but the outside world is waiting and you don't wanna leave your sister to fend for herself in the real world do you?"

She smiled.

"She doesnt even care so if I stayed it would be okay."

I sighed.

"Then let me put it this way, There are other people who care about you like Angela, Tsugumi or...Kid?"

She smiled at the name and I hated it.

"Bleh."

I stuck out my tongue.

"You know I'm right and you hate it."

She smiled.

"Yeah I'll go back but only because I have sweet little Angie waiting for me other than that who cares."

I sighed.

"Kid cares."

She smirked.

"Not listening!"

I covered my ears.

"Yes because you know I'm right."

She smirked.

"Shut up little runt."

I smiled.

"Goodbye my very dense child."

She smiled.

"W-wait why do you call me tha-"

I opened my eyes.

"Dang it!"

I almost yelled then I realized Angela and Zoë were probably still asleep.

I quietly got up and looked in the folded stack of clothes.

There lying neatly on the desk was my maid outfit although it looked like it had been taken in because it was shorter but still with longsleeves.

"A note?"

I mumbled and looked at the note.

"Dear Chloe, I thought your old uniform was kinda out dated so i spiced it up and added a few things. Hope you like it, Liz."

Was written on the note.

"How sweet I must thank her."

I smiled and decided to wear it today.

I walked out the door quietly and into the shower rooms they had in the girls dorm.

"Good morning Chloe, how'd you sleep?"

I heard a voice ask me as I was about to walk into the girls bathroom (which included a shower thank god.)

I turned to see Meme smiling.

"Good morning Meme, Oh and thanks I slept very nice here what about you?"

I smiled.

"Good as always."

Meme giggled.

"Oh are you gonna take a shower?"

Meme asked.

"Um yeah."

I giggled and held up my clothes.

"Oh I was going to the breakfeast hall then I was gonna wake up Anya and Tsugumi."

She smiled.

"Oh okay then I'll meet you outside in an hour and we can walk to school together?"

I asked.

"Sure."

She smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and it had a shower athough I didnt have any shampoo or soap but there was some there thank god.

I was singing a little although not loud because people were sleeping and because I hated being caught singing mostly because Stella heard once and she freaked out on me and threw me in the closet again and I was still wet.

"You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight."

I sung the song stranger by secondhand serenade, I once saw them live on the TV and I loved this song.

"I'm broken and bended but you are angel making all my dreams come true tonight."

I sung as I washed my hair.

After I was done I got dressed and looked in the mirror.

"Cute whats with the get up my child?"

I heard and I saw MM in the mirror but when I turned around she wasnt there she was only in the mirror.

"I like it."

I smiled.

"As you wish."

She shrugged.

She watched me fix my hair and it was still wet but I left it down and I fixed my long black and white striped tights.

"Very cute my child."

She clapped.

"Thank you and by the way why do you call me your child?"

I asked.

"No reason."

She smiled.

"Mhm."

I nodded and she disapeared.

I walked out of the bathroom and was stoped by Anya.

"Hey noob you sing really good do you think I could be your manager?"

A girl with pink hair asked.

"Um you heard that..."

I bit my lip.

"Yeah I think everyone who walked by heard it, I just stayed to listen."

She smiled.

"D-did you hear me talking?"

I asked.

"No just singing why were you talking to someone?"

She asked.

"No."

I said.

"I'm Kim by the way and I'm serious about the manager and booking gigs and stuff."

Kim smiled.

"I'm Chloe and I cant sing."

I laughed.

"Ah Zoë's sister."

She smiled.

"Yeah, Arent you in our class?"

I asked.

"Oh yeah I made it into EAT last year."

She smiled.

"Yeah my sister killed the suger glider."

I said.

"Yeah I saw that it was gross."

Kim laughed.

"Well anyways gotta take a shower so bye."

Kim smiled.

"Bye Kim nice meeting you."

I smiled.

"Yeah you too."

She said.

I walked back to the room to go wake up Angela and Zoë.

I quietly opened the door but I saw Zoë was already awake.


	28. Zoë (06-12 05:55:08)

I ran to Chloe and gave her a hug because I was scared that the strange little girl had actually killed her.

"Chloe!"

I cried.

"Whats wrong Zoë are you okay?"

She asked.

"Yeah I just had a small bad dream."

I smiled.

"Wait you shouldnt be having anymore nighgmares."

She said.

"No it was just a thought then I didnt see you and I got scared."

I said.

"Aw its okay I was in the shower."

She said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday sis I didnt mean it."

I said.

"Its okay I wont be as over protective anymore I know we all need space."

She said.

"No I'm not ready to make my own choices so you should help me."

I said.

"O-okay if you want?"

She said.

"Okay sis I'll go take a shower now."

I smiled.

"Um okay."

She said.

"I'll wear my maid outfit too."

I smiled and grabbed my maid outfit.

"Okay whatever you like."

She smiled.

"Okay I'll be back."

I smiled.

"Ugn wait take Angela with you!"

Angela rubbed her eyes.

"Oh okay you wanna come too?"

I asked.

"Yeah let me (yawn) get my clothes."

Angela got up and grabbed her black dress and witch hat.

"Okay Angela ready?"

I asked.

"Yeah."

She yawned.

"I'll be at the breakfeast hall come find me later okay?"

Chloe said.

"Okay."

I smiled and took Angela to the bathroom.

There was only one bathroom and one shower though so we would have to take turns and I wanted to go first.

"Okay I'm gonna go first and you'll wait out here?"

I asked.

"Y-you can't leave me alone out here!"

She looked around scared.

"Don't worry I take fast showers so at the most you'll be out here for five minutes."

I said.

"You're a meanie!"

She pouted.

"No i'm not I just don't want you in there while i'm taking a shower!"

I said.

"But theres a door and the toilet is in a different area i could just be there."

She pouted.

"Fine but dont flush the toilet to burm me like they do in cartoons!"

I said.

"This isnt the type of facilty to have that type of plumbing."

She said rolling her eyes.

"O-okay."

I let her in anyway and she went to the toilet area.

After I took a shower and got dressed I let Angela take a shower.

"Whats this?"

I said pressing a button on a weird looking machine.

It started to blow hot air and I was amazed.

"Woah!"

I giggled and used it to dry my hair.

It made my hair poofie so I danced around with my poofie hair and hummed songs.

"What are you doing?"

Angela stood fully clothed in front of me.

"D-dancing?"

I stopped.

"You're an idiot."

She said pouting.

"And you're a runt but lets not get into that."

I shrugged.

"Meanie!"

She pouted.

"Come on, Do you wanna eat or not?"

I asked then I got scared because I sounded like Stella.

"Yeah..."

She pouted and walked beside me.


	29. Chloe (06-12 05:55:21)

I ate with Anya and Tsugumi in the kitchen they had there.

"So after school you work at the cafe?"

I asked.

"Yeah its fun!"

Tsugumi giggled.

Kim and another girl walked in.

"Hey Chloe you want a job?"

Kim asked.

"Actually yes I need money."

I shrugged.

"So you can sing right what if I book you a gig at the cafe."

She smirked.

"Um I don't know I really don't think I can sing..."

I whimpered.

"You can sing!?"

Anya and Tsugumi giggled.

"I um..."

I mumbled.

"Yeah and she's good."

Kim said.

"Sing for us!"

Everyone said.

"Mhm I don't know maybe in a more private place what about when we walk to school?"

I asked.

"Okay fine."

Tsugumi whinned.

"Since I'll be your manager I get at least 40% of what you make."

She said.

"Okay sounds good I guess."

I smiled.

"S-sounds good?"

Kim asked.

"Yeah I don't care."

I nodded and ate a banana.

"I can't take from her!"

Kim said.

"What!?"

everyone said.

"She's to new to the world I can't do it."

She pouted.

"Aw."

everyone said.

"Bleh that doesnt mean I'm a good person I'm still a witch you know."

Kim growled.

"You're a witch, Kim?"

I asked.

"Yeah but new comers don't know so don't say anything you got that?"

She said.

"Yeah...Thats cool though."

I smiled.

"Mhm not really."

Kim said.

"What can you do Kim?"

I asked.

"Look."

She said grabbing a knife.

She cut herself and a small bit of blood poured out and then she said magic words.

"Racoon, Racroon, Racoon, Racroon."

She said and the cut healed.

"Woah!"

I watched in awe as it was gone and not even a scar.

"Yeah I have healing powers if the racoon."

She shrugged.

"Give me your hands real quick."

I said.

"W-why?"

Kim said but i grabbed her hands.

I switched with her and she screamed.

"This isnt my body!"

She said flairing around in my body.

"Yeah I can trade bodys with people."

I giggled.

"So you're a witch!?"

She asked.

"No just have special powers."

I shrugged.

"How?"

She asked.

"I don't know I just got them recently."

I shrugged.

"T-trade back with me!"

She fumbled.

"Okay."

I grabbed her and traded back.

"Oh I can also use your powers too."

I said.

"Show me."

She said.

"Wait I don't know if I can do it in this body but I'll try."

I shrugged.

"Racoon, Racroon, Racoon, Racroon."

I said and cut myself but it didnt hurt and when I looked back at the cut it was gone.

"So you can loot powers also?"

She asked.

"I guess although It was kinda dumb of me to try with a hard power like this."

I giggled.

"Thats so cool."

The black haired girl standing next to her said.

"I'm Chloe by the way."

I smiled.

"Oh I'm Jackie."

She smiled.

"Chloe!"

I heard a small voice yell.

"Hey Angela!"

I smiled and she tackled me.

"Zoë's a meanie she was gonna leave me outside to wait for her!"

She pouted.

"Hey you little runt!"

Zoë yelled and everyone laughed when Angela stuck out her tounge.

"I'm meeting Mifune at the school today want to come?"

Angela asked.

"I'd love to but I'm walking to school with Tsugumi and the gang unless you wanna come with us."

I smiled.

"Okay!"

She giggled.

"Zoë are you coming?"

I asked.

"No I'm walking with Liz and Patty today."

She said and I kinda jumped because if she was walking with them that means Kid would be with them and I wanted to talk to him about MM.

"Chloe you're not going with them since you know Kid is always with Liz and Patty."

Tsugumi teased.

"Bleh I said I didnt like him."

I stuck out my tongue.

"Mhm."

Everyone said.

"S-shut up."

I crossed my arms.

"Kya!"

Everyone giggled.

"Get a life!"

I pouted.


	30. Zoë (06-12 14:52:54)

I parted with Chloe and Angela so I could go meet Liz and Patty at the cafe so we could walk to school together.

I walked to the cafe because I remembered where it was at.

"Zoë!"

Patty waved.

"Goodmorning Liz and Patty."

I smiled then I saw Kid also who was looking around.

"Wheres Chloe?"

Kid asked.

"Why do you care?"

I asked.

"Because I figured you two would walk together since you're always together."

He shrugged.

"I can make my own choices."

I glared then I remembered what the "Bloody Child" said about making bad choices fed her.

"So Zoë did Chloe like the uniform I fixed?"

Liz asked finally breaking silence.

"Must've cause she wore it today and she didnt feel embarrassed."

I said.

"I'm glad because I liked her old uniform It just needed a twist!"

Liz smiled.

"Yeah as you can see I wore mine also."

I said posing.

"Yeah its cute it reminds me of the uniforms we wore at the cafe."

Patty giggled.

"Yeah you used to work there right?"

I asked.

"Yeah we were put on probation by DWMA so we had to work there."

Liz said.

"And then you partnered with Kid?"

I asked.

"Sorta although he kinda forced us he wasnt that bad eventually eventhough he's and OCD maniac he's still okay."

Liz smiled and then I saw it it wasnt crush love it was brother and sister love or maybe even mother and son love and it was cute.

"Yeah we love him!"

Patty giggled and I saw how Patty saw him and it was like an older brother type relationship.

"Yeah I suppose you girls are alright although...YOU'RE BOOBS ARE TWO DIFFERENT SIZES!"

Kid said.

"Sorry if i'm smaller than my sister!"

Liz said and wacked Kid in the head.

"Ouch Liz!"

He pouted.

"Hmp."

Liz pouted.

I turned to see Patty and she was playing with her hat as she walked.

 **We got to school finally and I was about to walk to class but someone grabbed my arm.**

I turned to see who it was and it was Crona.

"Hey Crona whats up?"

I asked.

"C-can I talk to you."

He asked.

"Crona I have to go to weapon class, Is it really inportant?"

I asked.

"A-ah no, Can we meet later?"

He asked.

"Okay I guess."

I shrugged.

"I-I'll see you later."

He waved and walked off.

(What was that about?)

I thought to myself then I also wondered why Crona wasnt in weapon class if Ragnarok is a weapon and Ragnarok and Crona share a body but then I also thought since Ragnarok is technically blood not an actual person I suppose they didnt have Ragnarok under the DWMA student list.


	31. Chloe (06-13 19:27:43)

(Chloe)

I walked with Tsugumi, Anya, Meme, and Angela to school.

"Anya we have a paper test today right?"

Tsugumi asked.

"Yeah I hope all the studying you did was worth it."

Anya said.

"Actually I fell asleep..."

Tsugumi sighed.

"Aw Tsugumi again?"

Meme said.

"Yeah..."

Tsugumi sighed.

"Wait you all are in NOT right?"

I asked.

"Oh yeah so you wont see us until after class."

Tsugumi said.

"But you have to go to the cafe right?"

I asked.

"Yeah sorry I guess we can only walk you to school until you start working there."

Tsugumi sighed.

"Its okay I can walk Angela by myself."

I smiled and looked down at Angela who was holding on to my arm.

"Maybe you can have someone walk you home..."

Tsugumi made her eyebrows wiggle.

"Yeah maybe someone you know..."

Anya did the same.

"Um yeah that would be weird to have a stranger walk you home."

Meme said and we laughed at how clueless she was.

"Not what we meant."

Tsugumi and Anya said.

"What are they talking about?"

Angela asked.

"I don't know lets just leave them be."

I said as we walked.

We walked up the long steps of DMWA and I saw the man from the picture on Angelas nightstand who I assume is Mifune.

"Mifune!"

Angela yelled and ran to him.

"Angela."

He smiled as she hugged him.

"Mifune I have a weapon now!"

She giggled.

"You do?"

Mifune asked then his attention turned to me.

"Hi Mr.Mifune I'm Chloe."

I smiled.

"What type of weapon are you?"

He asked.

"I'm a halbard."

I said.

"Angela you can't handle a full sized halbard!"

Mifune said.

"Yes I can and I'll train my best!"

She pouted.

"If you're worried about her safety I am a very good weapon and I vow to protect her life."

I smiled.

"You know that partnering with a witch means people will hunt you more than usual."

He said.

"Mr.Mifune give me a week and if I don't prove to you that I can protect Angela then I will resign as her weapon."

I said.

"Okay."

He nodded.

"She wont be alone because she also offered my sister to be her weapon so with the two of us protecting her then Angela will be fine."

I smiled.

"You're in my combat class right?"

He asked.

"Yes sir."

I said.

"Then I will push you to the fullest because I only accept


	32. Zoë (06-13 19:27:51)

I saw my sister rush into the classroom before they stared.

"Sorry Sid I was walking Angela to her class!"

She said.

"Its okay Chloe take a seat."

Sid said.

"Thank you."

She smiled and sat next to Soul while I sat next to Liz and Patty although I'd gladly switch and I kinda wished I could be in her body instead.

"Okay class lets talk about the goal here."

Sid said.

I didnt pay attention to him talking because I was staring off into space.

After class we had lunch and I was in the mess hall in line for food then I heard my name.

"Z-Zoë!"

I saw Crona break his was through the crowd.

"Yeah?"

I asked.

"C-can I talk to you now?"

He asked.

"Sure one sec."

I paid for the food and walked to a table.

Crona sat beside me and the other seats were open.

"I found this in the witches most wanted wall when I was still with Madusa I only kept the picture because Madusa said one day I'll be on this wall."

Crona said.

"And...?"

I said eating a bite of my apple.

"Look..."

Crona passed a picture to me and I saw four woman but only one caught my eye.

She had long glorious blonde hair tied up in two buns and she had a short revealing royal blue dress and that was something I couldnt pull off because i didnt have as Ragnarok would say "The rack" for it.

"Why does she have blood on her hands?"

I asked and say her bloodstained hands that at first I thought were gloves.

"Because she kills people so the more people she kills the more blood was on her hands then soon she killed so many people her hand stained blood became eternal."

Crona whimpered.

"Oh."

I thought the little girl who looked like me but had bloodstained hands.

"Do you know why they were on the most wanted list?"

I asked.

"Well one would posses the body of the victim and live in it for days maybe even months then the other one would find and kill them athough they left the souls."

Crona said.

"So which is witch?"

I laughed at the pun but Crona didnt get it.

"This is the killer."

Crona pointed at the bloodstained hand lady which I found was obvious

"And the other possesses bodys."

I said and he nodded.

"Hey Zoë!"

I heard Liz call.

"Quick!"

I said and Crona freaked out and I shoved the picture into the pocket he hand in his usual "dress" Or whatever it was.

"Um whats going on here?!"

Liz eyeballed.

"Nothing."

I shrugged and then I looked at Crona who looked like he was having a heart attack because his face was red and he was stuttering.

"Uh um uh..."

He blanked out.

"Oooookay..."

Patty giggled.

They sat down and ate with me and Crona.

"Crona!"

Ragnarok popped out.

"Y-yes?!"

Crona snapped out of his daze.

"Feed me!"

Ragnarok opened his mouth and his long tongue licked Cronas face.

"Yuck feed yourself!"

Crona wiped his face.

Ragnarok then began calling him some very insulting names.

"Shut up!"

Crona smacked Ragnarok in the jaw.

"Do you know how it feels to get punched by you Crona!?"

Ragnarok started.

"Please not that analogy again."

Crona said.

"It feels like..."

I stopped paying attention after that because I didnt like Ragnarok at all so i really didnt listen to him when he talked.

"Whys that cow sitting with you!?"

Ragnarok asked.

"Maka's not sitting with me today, what do you mean?"

Crona asked.

"Not that cow stupid!"

Ragnarok yelled.

"Liz was just sitting here because Zoë was sitting here."

Crona said and Liz punched him.

"I'm not a cow!"

She said pouting.

"Not her stupid I mean her!"

Ragnarok pointed at me.

"THATS IT!"

I was about to cuss him out or punch him but Crona stopped us from fighting.

"Zoë isnt a cow I mean look at her..."

Crona said.

"You hanging out with this cow makes me like the other cow better."

Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok I swear I'm gonna kick your-"

I was about to say but Crona cut me off.

(No pun intended.)

"Don't listen to Ragnarok, Zoë y-you're perfect just the way you are."

Crona smiled.

"Awww."

Liz and Patty squealed.

"I didnt mean it like that..."

Crona blushed.

"Shut up if you wanna do that go over there with the real love birds."

I pointed and saw Chloe and Kid sitting together and laughing and it looked cute.

"Oh thats so truuuue!"

Patty giggled.


	33. Chloe (06-14 16:42:16)

I was paying for my food.

I got a banana nut muffin and an apple slices with water that they sold also.

I paid with the girls dorm money that i got for the month then I sat down at a table by myself.

"Hey."

I saw Kid smiling beside me.

"Wheres Liz and Patty?"

I asked.

"With your sister why?"

He asked.

"Because you're always with them."

I said.

"And you're always with your sister so tell me whats the difference?"

He laughed.

"I don't know..."

I mumbled.

He sat beside me and then I remembered I needed to talk to him anyways.

"So-"

He started but I cut him off.

"MM has a sister and she's in Zoë."

I said bluntly.

"W-what how?!"

Kid asked.

"MM in me represents terror and misery and all my insecurities but her sister is different from her she represents madness and anger and dispar."

I said.

"And shes in Zoë?"

Kid asked.

"Yeah MM said she was in me first but when I offered to take the nightmares instead that she went into Zoë."

I sighed.

"But you never said anything about this before did you know her sister was in you?"

He asked.

"No not at all I didnt even have nightmares like she did all I ever had were regular dreams and the best dreams were all of the ones I was dying."

I mumbled the last part of course hoping he didnt hear.

"I see so she couldnt take over your mind so now shes trying to take over Zoë."

He said and i sighed with relief that he didnt say anything about what i said.

"I suppose but we don't know if she is evil or good."

I shrugged.

"Well if she represents madness then she can't be good."

He said.

"Yeah but I still have one thing on my mind...Why does MM know so much about my life and past and she said something about my parents that I can't get out of my head."

I sighed.

"What was it?, if you don't mind me asking."

Kid said.

"I asked why my parents gave us up because I knew the whole money bit was a lie I remember perfectly well that our parents werent poor."

I said.

"And she said she was forbidden to tell me the whole thing now but she said that they were threatend and that they had to give us up."

I sighed.

"I think you should talk to Soul about this since he has one of his own."

Kid said.

"I-I can't..."

I said.

"Why he has one too its okay."

He smiled.

"I-I can't I just don't want this out there please I trust you."

I begged.

"I won't tell anyone but I think you can trust Soul also."

He said.

"I have to ask MM first."

I said.

"Why?"

He asked.

"Because she trusts me and I need to know more about my parents and if that means having her trust me to the fullest then so be it, I'll do whatever she says."

I shrugged.

"Y-you can't do that what if she asks you to kill yourself or something!?"

He said.

"Its okay I won't do anything like that and I know she wouldnt make me do that either."

I said.

"How are you so sure?"

He asked.

"Because I had the option to sleep forever and she made me come back even though I didnt want to."

I shrugged.

"I'm glad you came back."

He smiled and I was about to say something but someone tackled me and I fell off the chair to the opposite side of Kid.

"C-chloe!"

I heard Kid but my eyes were shut closed because I didnt wanna see who attacked me.

"Hey this is my partner so back off!"

I opened my eyes to Angela who was sitting on my stomach.

"You shouldnt treat your partner like that."

Kid said.

"Angela what do you want that you had to freakin' tackle me out of my seat!"

I pouted.

"Sowry I just saw you with Kid and I didnt want anyone stealing my partner."

She said childish then she stuck her tongue out at Kid although he didnt seem to care.

"Angela you can't be tackling me when I'm talking to people this conversation was actually inportant!"

I said trying to get her off me.

"Sorry was it an inportant lovey dovey conversation, were you about to kiss?"

She mocked.

"S-shut up!"

I said standing up.

"Shut up you asymmetrical runt."

Kid said.

"I don't know what "Asymmeryical" is but don't call me a runt!"

She pouted.

"Its "Asymmetrical" not "Asymmeryical" say it right."

Kid said.

"Bleh whatever just stay away from my partner you can't have her!"

Angela stomped.

"I have my own partners Angela."

He looked down on her and since she was so short she was up to his waist.

"Look it took me a long time to get this one and Mifune likes her too so back off."

Angela pouted.

"Angela he was just helping me with a problem so you don't have to worry I'll still be your partner."

I smiled.

"You better."

She pouted.


	34. Zoë (06-15 18:48:03)

I was happy to see my sister with Kid and Angela they were cute and they kinda looked like a married couple with Angela as their kid although it worried me to see Angela tackle Chloe but it was still cute.

"Zoë are you okay?"

Crona asked me i turned and Liz and Patty were gone.

"Wheres Liz and Patty?"

I asked.

"They left along time ago but you werent paying attention."

Crona said.

"Oh sorry I was thinking."

I lied I was actually wondering what Kid and Chloe were talking about because they looked over here alot.

"Zoë are you sure?"

Crona asked.

"Sorry to worry you Crona I promise i'm okay."

I smiled although it felt fake then I got up to walk away but Crona followed me.

"Crona I'm gonna skip, cover for me okay?"

I said.

"Y-you can't skip!"

He said.

"Sure I can I'm doing now arent I?"

I looked back to make sure my sister didnt see me but she was to busy talking to notice so I took the opportunity to leave.

"T-then take me with you!"

Crona said suddenly.

"Nah I'll get in trouble on my own its okay."

I smiled.

"N-no I couldnt forgive myself if I let you leave and you got hurt..."

He said.

"Aw thats sweet...Okay you can come."

I giggled and his face turned red although his face turns red all the time so it doesnt mean anything.

"Where are we going?"

Crona asked.

"I don't know maybe to exsplore."

I shrugged and we walked out of the building.

We quickly made it out of the school without being seen so when we were outside i cheered.

"Okay lets go shopping!"

I cheered.

"B-but don't you only get a certain amount of money from the girls dorm?"

Crona asked.

"Yeah and I'd rather blow it on the mall."

I smiled.

"B-but then you wont have lunch..."

Crona whimpered.

"Meh thats okay I can manage."

I smiled.

"O-okay then."

He sighed.

"Come on lets go have fun!"

I giggled and grabbed his arm and we ran although i didnt make it far because I didnt know where the mall was.

"Hey Crona do you know where the mall is?"

I asked.

"No because Maka usually takes me places so I don't know how to get there on my own."

He sighed.

"Then we're gonna have to ask around..."

I sighed as we walked through the long alleys of Death city.

"Whats that?"

I asked while pointing at a sign that said

"El chubacabra".

"I don't know but maybe they know where the mall is."

Crona said.

"Oh yeah good idea!"

I said and we walked in.

I saw a few people inside what looked like what they call a "bar" on TV although my sister didnt let me watch those shows because she said they were bad.

"I-Is this a b-bar?"

Crona put his arm around his chest as he always did.

"I think so!"

I giggled.

"W-we have to go, Maka said this place was bad."

He said.

"Wait it looks fun!"

I smiled.

"Hi there kids arent you from the DWMA?"

A girl with purple hair and a tail asked.

"Y-yes."

Crona whimpered.

"Crona!"

I pouted.

"S-sorry Zoë..."

He sighed.

"Its okay I wont tell!"

The purple haired girl giggled.

"Hi I'm Zoë!"

I smiled.

"I'm Blair, Would you like to have some fun with us?!"

She smiled.

"Okay!"

I giggled.

"Here have a drink."

Blair handed me a bubbly purple drink in a odd shaped glass unlike the ones i had to wash for Stella.

"Whats this?"

I asked.

"Purple Pumpkin."

Blair meowed.

"You can't drink that!"

Crona said but I had already taken a sip.

"Why its good?"

I asked.

"D-does that have alcohol?"

Crona asked.

"No I can't give out alcohol to students...Last time i did that I almost got fired."

Blair purred.

"O-Oh okay."

Crona sighed with relief.

"Do you know where the mall is?"

I asked.

"Mhm go left from here then straight then another left then a right then you're there!"

She purred.

"Okay thanks Blair!"

I smiled and finished my Purple Pumpkin.

"No problem and the drink is on the house!"

Blair meowed.

"Thank you!"

I smiled.

"C-come on Zoë."

Crona tugged at my maid sleeves.

"Boo you're no fun!"

I giggled.

"I don't think you understand what a "bar" is."

Crona sighed.

"And do you!?"

I giggled.

"Sorta but I know its bad and thats that."

Crona said as he pulled me away from El chubacabra.

"Okay okay lets go to the mall."

I sighed and waved off the subject.


	35. Chloe (06-15 18:48:24)

Angela and Kid were bickering about things they Kid tried to teach Angela about symmetry and it just didnt work out.

"Say it with me Angie okay."

Kid said to her.

"No I don't wanna."

She pouted.

"Say it."

He said sternly.

"No."

She pouted.

"Repeat after me okay, Symmetry."

He said.

"Repeat after me okay, Symm"Bleh"try."

She mocked.

"No no its Symmetry not Symm"Bleh"try."

He used finger quotes.

"Bleh bleh its Symmetry bleh."

Angela danced around.

"Well at least you said symmetry right."

Kid sighed.

"Whats the big deal with symmetry anyways."

Angela shrugged.

"T-the "big deal" about it is its beautiful and wonderful and amazing and the world should be symmetrical!"

Kid yelled.

"I don't see how symmetry is that great I mean you're unsymmetrical anyways."

Angela shrugged.

"Its "Asymmetrical" and yes I'm trash."

Kid frowned.

"Kid you're not tra-"

I tried to say but Angela cut me off.

"Yes he is!"

Angela giggled.

"Don't call Kid trash Angie."

I frowned at her and she gave me a baby face.

"But he is unsymmetrical."

She pouted.

"Asymmetrical you mean."

I said and Kid frowned and I quickly added to the sentence.

"B-but so what if his hair is asymmetrical its cute I like the stripes...by the way."

I smiled.

"D-don't call them cute they're horrible."

He blushed.

"But they are cute, Its one of my favorite things about you!"

I smiled.

"Y-you don't care that they make me asymmetrical trash?"

He asked.

"Stop calling yourself trash so what if you have three cute white stripes on one side its what makes you you!"

I smiled.

"I care!"

Kid frowned.

"Kid..."

I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I like them so stop trying to change yourself stupid."

I giggled.

"And I like your smile but you hate it."

Kid laughed.

"We all have insecurities and I suppose we all feel different about them."

I said and my chin was on his shoulder.

"A girl like you with insecurities who knew."

Kid said.

"W-what do you mean If anything i'm the trash!"

I said.

"Y-you arent trash I am!"

Kid said.

"Don't call yourself trash when I'm the runaway whos parents didnt even love her enough to keep her."

I said.

"Chloe look at me."

Kid turned around to face me and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No matter what people say you arent trash and you if your parents were stupid enough to give someone like you up then they don't deserve you anyways."

He smiled.

"T-thanks Kid..."

I smiled.

"Don't get all lovey dovey when I'm here I don't wanna see you kiss!"

Angela totally ruined the moment and jumped inbetween us.

"Sh-shut up!"

We said in sync.

"Bleh you're doing it again!"

She pretended to vomit.

"Angela!"

I pouted and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ow sowry!"

She pouted.

"Bleh."

I used her ability to hide my flustered face.

"D-did you just use her ability!?"

Kid looked around shocked although I was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah I can do that now."

I sighed.

"So cool!"

Kid said in awe.

"Heh yeah..."

I blushed and it was a good thing i was invisible.

"Chloe I wanna practice with you before the match please can we practice!"

Angela whinned and i turned visible again.

"Okay fine."

I sighed.

"Yay okay lets go!"

Angela grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"B-bye Kid see you later!"

I waved.

"Bye?"

He waved.


	36. Zoë (06-17 12:50:14)

I spent all day at the mall and it was so much fun but eventually i saw the time and had to go back to the girls dorm and pretend as though I was sick because Chloe would KILL me if she found out that I skipped class and spent the day with Crona.

"Okay Crona you go back and I'll go to the girls dorm."

I said.

"I'll walk you."

Crona offered.

"No its okay you go back or I'll get in trouble."

I laughed.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

Crona smiled.

"Bye Crona."

I smiled.

"Goodbye wild one."

He smiled and walked off.

"Crona what were you doing with that cow!"

I heard Ragnarok yelled.

"Shut up Ragnarok."

I heard Crona say.

I walked back to the girls dorm and snuck in without being caught.

I ran up to my room and jumped under the covers so I could pretend I was feeling sick but I was fine, I saw that on a TV show by the way.

I unfortunately drifted off to sleep which meant also repeating my other terrible dream.

I was in the living room again but this time I held the mini flashlight in my hand already.

"Chloe is that you?"

I asked as I tapped on the door but no one answered me.

"Chloe..."

I sighed and slipped the flashlight under the door anyways.

"Thank you."

I heard her say and i smiled.

"Chloe!?"

I banged on the door.

"She can't hear you you know."

A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Why are you here!"

I whinned.

"Because I'm a part of you."

The bloodstained child said.

"Who are you and why are you still here!"

I whinned.

"I seriously just told you..."

She sighed.

"You can call me Yumini."

She smiled and the word play as in Your mini.

"Ha ha ha."

I laughed sarcasticly.

"I can't tell you my real name but I can let you call me this for now."

She fiddled with her bloodstained hands.

"I didnt kill anything today why are your hands bloody?"

I asked.

"Because you made a bad choice."

She smiled evily.

"What but I-"

I stopped myself because even I knew what I did today was wrong because I left without telling anyone.

"Don't worry your sister isnt worried she doesnt even know because at the moment shes in the nurses office."

She smirked.

"What did you do to my sister you murderer."

I clenched my teeth.

"Nothing jeeze you need to trust me more."

She laughed.

"H-how can I trust you when you're like that!"

I cried.

"Ugh again with the tears, You know your sister never cried when Stella would abuse her she just took it like an actual human being."

She said.

"I'm sorry if I let my feeling out and my sister bottles her up!"

I wiped away tears.

"Oh you know I love you because If I was in your sisters body she wouldve never even awakened me because shes strong and you're not."

She shrugged.

"Shut up you know nothing about me!"

I yelled.

"I know everything about you past, present, and future."

She smirked.

"N-no you know nothing!"

I cried.

"I know that you don't remember your old home and you hate it because you can't even remember your parenta faces anymore all you remember is Stella and her horrible house."

She smirked.

"Shut up!"

I yelled and held my head because I felt as if her words echoed in my mind.

"Do you accept me now?"

She came over to me although she floated off the armchair.

"D-don't touch me with those hands of yours."

I said as she reached her hand to me.

"I may be a murderer but please accept me as a part of you."

She begged.

"How could I accept someone like you as a part of me, Y-you're horrible."

I cried.

"I have feelings too you know and that hurts me."

She frowned.

"I don't care!"

I yelled.

"You call me a horrible person because I murdered a few people in my past although I had a good reason for that but you on the other hand are ridiculing me without knowing my story."

She said.

"Fine then exsplain how its okay for you to murder people and then I'll stop ridiculing you."

I said.

"I can't tell you."

She sighed.

"Why because you can't exsplain why you kill is it because it was for fun!"

I yelled.

"No you little brat I killed other murderers and cheats and liers and no goods!"

She yelled.

"O-oh."

I sighed.

"Why do you think I left their souls!?"

She spat out.

"Wait does that mean..."

I put two and two together.

"N-no I have no idea what you're talking about."

She pouted.

"You're that witch from the picture!"

I yelled.

"No I'm not!"

She pouted.

"Are too!"

I said.

"Are not!"

She said and we argued like children for a while.

"Fine okay I am!"

She yelled.

"I knew it!"

I yelled.

"Why are you in me!?"

I yelled.

"Because I..."

She sighed.

"I can't exsplain everything but soon the truth will come out but for now I can't say or I'll be found out and killed and if I die you do too."

She said.

"What!?"

I yelled.

"Our souls are linked so if you die I die and if I die you die."

She shrugged.

"What the heck how!?"

I yelled.

"I needed you."

She said.

"You sick idiot!?"

I yelled.

"Not in a bad way stupid!"

She yelled.

"You used me!"

I yelled.

"Yes okat but only because outside of you i'm being hunted so if i stay here no one will hurt me and no one will know i'm in you because you're not gonna tell anyone right?"

She said.

"Who can I tell without them thiking im crazy!?"

I yelled.

"Very true."

She shrugged.


	37. Chloe (06-17 12:50:28)

Anglea took me to the battle field to practice.

"Okay Angie you ready?"

I asked.

"Yeah!"

She giggled.

I made sure to jump from behind her so all she had to do was turn around and catch me but that didnt work out I ended up transforming and landing on the ground.

"I'm ready!"

She giggled as i was on the ground behind her.

"I already transformed!"

I yelled and Angela slowly turned around.

"Oh hahahah!"

She giggled and picked me up.

"Angie we need to fix this before the battle today, We'll look cool if we nail it."

I smiled.

"Okay sowry lets try again."

She giggled and I transformed back.

"Okay I'll be behind you then I'll count to three then I'm gonna jump then you turn around and catch me, Okay?"

I bend my knees to be on the same level as her.

"Okay."

She smiled.

"One, Two, Three!"

I counted from behind her and I three I jumped.

Angela turned around and caught me then she did a spin and giggled.

"Wow this is fun!"

She smiled.

"Okay Angie now throw me up and slightly back so I can transform behind you."

I said.

"Okay!"

She cheered and threw me slightly back.

"Good job Angie."

I transformed and high fived her.

"Yay we might win!"

She giggled.

"Yeah I don't know about that but we might not die!"

I giggled.

"Yeah!"

She smiled.

The rest of the class soon walked outside and into the battle field.

"Okay class we're gonna pick battle partners!"

Sid yelled.

"YAHOOOOO!"

I heard Black*star yell and dang was he arrogant.

"Black*star quiet down, I'm picking the names now."

Sid said and he put his hand in a colorful jar and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Okay we have...Kid and Maka!"

Sid said.

"Sweet."

Soul fist bummed Kid.

"Just like when I first met you."

Kid smiled.

"Prepare to die!"

Patty yelled.

"Erk- Patty don't say that, Maka is our friend."

Liz said.

"Oh right."

Patty giggled as though she forgot.

"Then after that will be...Black*star and Angela."

Sid said.

"What I can't battle that runt!"

Black*star yelled.

"Yeah Sid if I battle him...I'll end up kicking his butt and he'll cry!"

Angela laughed.

"YOU STUPID BRAT, LITTLE RUNT, FREAKIN LITTLE BABY BRAT!!!!!!"

Black*star attempted to attack Angela but Tsubaki held him down.

"Black*star don't be mean."

Tsubaki said.

"You're so mean!"

Angela cried and put her hands in her face.

"Aw Angela don't cry, He's just being a meanie!"

I ran to her side although she wasnt crying I wasnt sure the trick would work since I pulled it on Black*star already.

"BLACK*STAR!"

Tsubaki pulled him by the ear.

"Look you made her cry!"

Tsubaki scolded him alot.

"Shes just faking it!"

Black*star yelled and everyone booed.

"Shh its okay Angela."

I patted her back and her face was covered by her hat.

"Say sorry Black*star!"

Everyone yelled and booed.

"S-sorry Angela."

He sighed.

"H-ha hahahahahah!"

Angela giggled from ubder her hat.

"That was pathetic!"

She smacked Black*star.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He yelled.

"Okay okay take it out on the battle field."

Sid said.

"LET US GO FIRST!"

Black*star yelled.

"Fine jeeze go first."

Sid sighed.

"YAHOOO!"

He cheered.

I was a little dissapointed because I wanted to see how Kid fought but its okay I didnt mind going first.


	38. Zoë (06-17 12:50:43)

I was still in the room with Yumini and I couldnt figure out why she knew so much.

"Yumini exsplain why you are being hunted."

I said.

"Exsplain why you can't trust me."

She shugged.

"Because you do things like that!"

I yelled.

"If I tell you you could be killed."

She smiled evily.

"So what!?"

I yelled.

"You're stupid...but I like it."

She smirked.

"My sister is inside if Chloe and if I tell you I'm putting her in danger also."

She said.

"Thats okay I know we can handle it."

I said.

"Suit yourself."

She shrugged.

"Me and my sister are those witches you saw in that picture."

She said bluntly.

"WHAT!?"

I yelled.

"We were not murderers we were framed."

She said.

"I-I don't believe you!"

I yelled.

"I'm telling the truth, You know I have the same habit as your sister when it comes to lying."

She said and I looked at her hands which were compleatly calm.

"O-oh."

I sighed.

"I was made from her insecurities so I'm more of your sister than I am of you."

She said.

"So let me get this straight, You and your psycho sister are inside our bodys because of your own selfish reasons!"

I yelled.

"N-no I mean well yes but its not what you think!"

She said.

"How can I trust you when you still havent told me everything you havent even told me why your hands are stained with blood and why you said when i kill or make bad choices I feed you."

I said.

"I lied you really don't feed me infact I'm quiet hungry because being trapped in your head for eight years really makes you hungry."

She said.

"E-eight years!?"

I yelled.

"U-um yeah thats when you developed insecurities."

She nodded awkwardly.

"So then why are your hands bloody!?"

I asked.

"Well because my hands were bloody before so i got to keep my "bloody" hands."

She said.

"No but _Why_."

I asked.

"When I was framed they sent tons of witches to kill me even my own sister although she learned i was framed and helped me escape although she pulled herself into it also thus having us escape by linking our souls to yours."

She said.

"And every person they sent to kill me my sister possesed them and I killed them although it made it look like i was trying to kill my sister but soon they learned it was all a trick they hunted us both."

She said.

"But how did you link our souls and how did you get close enough to us to do so?"

I asked.

"Oh look its time to go bye bye!"

The door popped open and she tried shoving me out.

"Answer my question!"

I yelled.

"Sorry time limit!"

She said and with one last push she shoved me out the door and I woke up.

"Dang it!"

I yelled.

I was in my room again.

"Is someone here?"

I heard a voice call.

"*Cough cough*"

I faked.

"Y-yeah I'm sick so I skipped."

I said.

"Oh okay may I come in?"

The voice asked.

"S-sure."

I coughed.

A woman with blonde hair and an eyepatch came in.

"Hi I don't think we've met I'm Marie."

She smiled.

"I'm Zoë."

I smiled.

"Did you inform the school you werent coming?"

She asked.

"Oh no i forgot."

I said.

"Oh okay i'm on my way there so I'll tell them."

She smiled.

"Thank you so much Miss Marie."

I smiled.

"You are so very welcome!"

She smiled.

"Bye bye Miss Marie."

I waved.

"Bye bye Zoë, I hope you feel better."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

I said.


	39. Chloe (06-17 12:50:59)

Me and Angela were ready in our positions and Black*star already had Tsubaki in weapon form.

"Ready Angie, Okay just like we practiced."

I said.

"Yeah!"

Angela said.

"One,Two,Three!"

I counted and jumped and Angela actually caught me.

"Yes good job!"

I cheered.

"Yay!"

Angela did a twirl.

"Okay start!"

Sid yelled.

"Tsubaki!"

Black*star yelled as he advanced.

"Right!"

Tsubaki transformed into a short sword.

"Angela jump!"

I said just before Black*star tried to strike.

"Thanks."

She huffed and she was only inches away from being hit.

Black*star was only stalling I know he wouldnt actually hurt Angela because she was just a kid.

Angela and I had a good bond so I wasnt sure if I could help her much if something happened although I know that if Black*star did hit her I could take the hit instead.

"Angela now!"

I said while Black*star was distracted.

Angela hit him with the point of my halberd but she wasnt strong enough so it only made him lose his breath but not send him flying.

"P-pathetic."

He said.

He was about to hit her but I switched with Angela and took the hit and I took of flying.

"Chloe!"

Angela yelled from my body.

"I-I'm okay don't wory."

I slowly got up and I noticed her arm was bleeding but i wasnt sure if I could fix it like i did the time before.

I held my hand over her wound and it healed.

"Woah!"

the croud said in awe and I heard people asking if I was a witch.

I ran to pick up Angela but Black*star knew it wasnt Angela anymore so he knew he could hit me and I would just heal.

"I want revenge for that punch!"

He yelled and he tried to use his soul wavelength to strike me but I didnt feel anything.

"I-I felt it why didnt it work!?"

Black*star yelled.

"Because she looted your abilitly."

I heard Stein say.

"W-what!?"

Black*star stared at his hands and I took the opening to hit.

I kicked him in the gut because I may be in Angela's body but I knew how to use it and It made him lose air which gave me time to grab Angela and strike.

"Switch and go invisible!"

I yelled to Angela.

"Okay!"

Angela turned invisible and kept her distance from black*star although I then remembered I had to be invisible also but being invisible and being in weapon form was super exhausting.

"Where the heck did they go!?"

Black*star looked around.

"Black*star listen for their breathing."

Tsubaki said and she transformed into chain sycthes.

"Right!"

He stood there and listened.

I motioned for Angela to hold her breath for a second until we got close enough to strike.

Angela quietly stepped foward towards Black*star but I think he heard her because his head turned in her direction.

"Now Black*star!"

Tsubaki yelled and Black*star threw the weapon in our direction and the chain wrapped around Angela.

"Shoot!"

I took off flying and Angela was pulled into Black*star.

"You big stupid head!"

Angela punched him and Black*stars chains loosened on Angela and she slipped out.

Angela ran to pick me up.

"You little brat!"

Black*star yelled.

"Angela quick!"

I yelled and she blocked as Black*star hit.

"Ready?"

I asked.

"Yeah!"

Angela said.

"Soul Resonance!"

We yelled and my body in weapon form shone bright.

"Dark Axe!"

Angela yelled and the axe part of my halberd grew larger.

She struck Black*star and he blocked but he held it off as long as he could with his chain but then he swung his leg under Angela and tripped her.

"Angela!"

I switched with her quickly and Black*star hit directly down and his chain scythe cut straight across my stomach.

"Chloe!"

Angela yelled.

I healed her and switched back with her then I started to feel faintish.

"Black*star don't hurt Angela!"

Tsubaki said.

"I can't tell who is who anymore."

Black*star said.

"Don't hold back on me just because I'm a kid!"

Angela yelled.

"Shut up!"

Black*star pushed her back and she fell on her butt then she bacame invisible but I couldnt I felt very faintish and sick.

"Chloe why arent you invisible?"

She asked.

"I-I'm sorry I'll try."

I tried to become invisible but it wavered in and out then I started to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry Angela."

I said before I transformed out if her hands and fainted.

"C-chloe!"

I heard her yelled before I lost consciousness.


	40. Zoë (06-17 12:51:14)

I changed into regular clothes because I didnt wanna be in this outfit although it was cute it was itchy at the skirt.

I soon heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

I asked.

"Is Chloe here, Is she okay?"

I heard a voice I sorta knew.

"Kim?"

I asked.

"Yeah."

She said.

I opened the door.

"Is Chloe okay?"

Kim asked.

"I don't know shes not here and I left school early because I felt sick."

I said.

"Oh so then you didnt see the battle with Black*star?"

She asked.

"No what happened!?"

I asked.

"Chloe used her ability to much and she fainted."

Kim said.

"Why was she using her ability that much?"

I asked.

"She didnt want Angela to get hurt so she would switch with her then Black*star would cut her up and she would use my power to heal Angelas body then she would switch with her again and she repeated it to many times."

She said.

"Is she okay what happened after she fainted!?"

I asked.

"Kid took her to the nurses office a few hours ago so I assumed he had already brought her back here."

She said.

"No he hasnt."

I said.

"Oh okay well can you tell me when she gets here, I need to talk to her."

She smiled.

"Yeah sure."

I waved and closed the door.

"I'm gonna kill Black*star."

I pouted.

I was cleaning the room when I heard a knock.

"Zoë open up."

I heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm coming jeeze."

I opened the door to Kid who had Chloe wrapped around him and he kept her steady.

"Zoë I didnt see you are you okay?"

Chloe asked.

"Y-yeah I was feeling sick but what about you are you okay?"

I asked and I eyeballed the position.

"Yeah I just used my ability to much its okay."

She smiled.

"Don't over work yourself just to save a kid!"

I scolded then looked beside them and Angela was there pouting.

"U-uh I mean it was nice if you to save Angela but shes a big girl and she needs ti take a hit or two."

I said.

"Y-yeah she did but I took the big ones because I wasnt sure if I could heal her or not."

She said.

"Thank you Chloe!"

Angela looked like she was crying alot.

"Its okay Angie don't worry about me."

She smiled.

Kid walked with her to her bed and she sat down.

"Are you hurt!?"

I asked.

"Not physically but I can feel where he cut Angela and I still feel faintish."

She said.

"I don't feel anything thanks to Chloe, Shes amazing."

Angela sighed.

"Hey Angie its okay tomorrow I'll be better."

Chloe smiled.

"O-okay."

Angela looked down.

"Kim was looking for you by the way."

I said.

"Oh I should go-"

She tried to stand up but she tripped and Kid was thankfully paying attention and caught her.

"No you're staying here."

Kid said picking her up and helping her back onto the bed.

"T-thank you."

Chloe fiddled with her fingers and I got suspicious.

"Don't push yourself."

Kid said.

"I'm fine really."

She said.

"You almost died right now."

I said.

"Chloe please rest, this is all my fault."

Angela looked down.

"No Angie I'm fine please I won't let you get hurt I promised Mifune remember?"

Chloe smiled.

"Y-yeah."

Angela looked really upset.

"Don't worry about me okay?"

Chloe smiled and I could tell it was forced.

"Okay."

Angela said.

"I have to go I'll come tomorrow to check on you okay?"

Kid smiled.

"Y-yeah."

Chloe nodded.

"Wait!"

I ran after Kid as he walked out the door and I closed it behind me.

"Yeah?"

He turned.

"Thank you for watching over my sister."

I said.

"Mhm."

He looked down.

"Look I trust you with my sister and I don't know much about you but I swear if you ever hurt my sister...I'll kill you."

I said.

"Understood."

He said.

"W-wait what?"

I blinked.

"I understand and I accept my fate."

He shrugged.

"Eh?"

I blinked.

"You really are the stupid one."

He mummbled.

"What did you call me!?"

I grabbed him by the shirt collar of the black longsleeve dress shirt he wore.

"Can you watch her for me and make sure she doesnt use her powers for a few days?"

He asked.

"Yeah."

I said.

"I'm going on a mission tommorow but I'm gonna at least walk her to school but I'd like to at least make sure shes okay."

He said and I let go of his shirt and backed away slowly.

"Why do you care?"

I glared.

"Because I-I...My father wants me to protect you two."

He said.

"Good lie but whats the real reason."

I said.

"Its not a lie."

He said and he was always this serious so I couldnt tell anything about him I couldnt read him like I could Crona.

"Do you like my sister is that it, You know you guys want nothing but-"

I started to say but he freaked out.

"Sh-shut up I don't like her like that and no that is disgusting and any guy that is nice only for t-that reason is disgusting asymmetrical trash...And how do you know that!?"

His face turned red it was funny.

"TV and you are really adorable when you freak out, I see why she likes you."

I laughed.

"W-wait she likes me?"

He asked.

"I assume if she hangs out with you all the time."

I shrugged.

"N-no probably not like that."

He shook his head.


	41. Kid (Bonus chapter)

( **Bonus chapter Kid's pov)**

When I saw her faint I didnt realize how much she meant to me until now even I jumped up off the bench when I saw that.

"C-chloe!"

Angela cried and ran to her side.

"Chloe..."

She cried and held Chloe's head in her lap.

"She fainted."

Tsubaki walked over and sat down with Angela.

"You big meanie y-you hurt her!"

Angela cried.

"Hey I didnt do anything she just over worked herself."

Black*star said.

"Shut up!"

Angela cried.

"Its okay Angela."

Tsubaki tried to calm her down.

"Someone take her to the-"

Sid started to say but I cut him off.

"I'll take her Sid, Please continue class as usual."

I said.

"Okay Kid you take her."

Sid nodded.

"Hey wanna come with me to the nurses office?"

I smiled at Angela.

"O-okay."

She sniffled.

"Stop crying okay?"

I smiled.

"Okay."

She wiped away as many tears as she could.

I picked her up as I did before when she passed out the last time.

I heard people asking if she was okay and what happened so I assume no one understood what she did since she was in Angelas body when she healed which means they think Angela has healing powers.

"Shes anemic."

I lied and everyone believed it.

The only ones that knew about her ability was the teachers my father and our group but the other students did not know nor did they need to know.

I took her to the nurses office with Angela following close behind.

"What happened to her?"

Death scythe Azusa was also our nurse for the time being.

"You have a special ability right, so you can keep this secret rather than the "Shes anemic" lie."

I said.

"Y-yeah?"

Azusa helped me put her on the bed.

"She has the ability to switch bodys with someone and if they have an ability she can copy it and use it also."

I said.

"S-so is she a witch?"

She asked.

"I don't know I'm going to look into that tomorrow."

I said.

"So she used her ability to much and fainted?"

She asked.

"Possibly."

I thought about the last time when she fainted and MM went into her body.

"So what am I suppose to do has she lost blood?"

She asked.

"In Angelas body she got a deep wound but she healed it although she takes the pain when she switches back so she might be feeling it now."

I said.

"Its all my fault I asked her to be my weapon and Mifune said she had to protect me and she did!"

Angela cried.

"Its okay Angela she'll be fine soon."

I smiled.

"Everyone dies or gets hurt around me!"

She cried.

"Shhh its okay I promise she'll be fine, We have Death Scythe Azusa to help her."

I said getting on my knees to get to her hight.

"O-okay."

Angela wiped tears and I actually felt sad for her although she was a brat that didnt know what symmetry.

"Come on we can wait for her."

I smiled.

"Okay."

She sniffled and I took her to the small waiting room they had.

"Didnt I clean this place the last time I was here!"

I saw a few bottles on the shelf that made the whole shelf asymmetrical.

"Sit there, I'm gonna fix this."

I told her and walked up to the shelf and started fixing it.

"You're weird."

She sniffled.

"I'll be weird as long as there is symmetry in the world."

I smiled.

I fixed the shelf again and stood back to enjoy it.

"Ah what beautiful symmetry."

I smiled.

I looked over at Azusa who was getting an icepack.

"She'll wake up soon."

She said.

"I won't leave until then."

I sat down.

"O-okay."

Azusa nodded.

"Kid do you like Chloe?"

Angela asked me.

"Yes shes a really good friend."

I said.

"No not like that."

She said.

"I don't know why are you asking?"

I asked.

"Because you two are really close and Chloe talks about you alot."

She said.

"Oh does she?"

I asked.

"Yeah I saw her writing in her diary about you but then I got distracted and forgot what she wrote."

She shrugged.

(Wow thats great help Angela thanks)

"Oh well its probably because we're friends."

I said.

"Yeah I guess."

She shrugged.

Athough I felt strange because I didnt know what love was I never had a "crush" before so I wouldnt know what it felt like and the closest thing to that that I've ever towards a girl was sister love and partner love for Liz and Patty but that was different I didnt like them like that so how could I like Chloe like that if I didnt even know what it felt like.


	42. Chloe (06-17 17:37:44)

(Chloe)

I was in the closet again and the flashlight had just rolled in.

"Thank you."

I said although this time i heard mumbling and banging.

"MM whats out there?"

I asked as I turned on the light and knew she was there so I sat down with her.

"Thats where you and your sisters minds connect."

She looked up from her knees and her face was stained with tears and so was her dress.

"MM why are you crying every time I come here?"

I asked.

"Because I take pity on your life and I feel regret for the things i've done."

She said.

"You don't have to cry for me, I know I complain about my life but lately its been okay."

I said.

"Its my fault your life has been bad."

She said and a tear slid down her face slowly.

"No what are you talking about!?"

I asked.

"I-I lied to you my child, I am not made of your insecurities I am a different person all together."

She said.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Do you remember your parents faces?"

She asked.

"N-no not at all."

I sighed.

"Thats because I-I...I killed your parents!"

She cried.

"N-no I know you didnt thats a lie!"

I shook my head.

"I am not apart of you I am a witch and I used your body to escape the witch world because I was being hunted!"

She cried.

"Y-you didnt kill my parents I know because I have no memories of my parents!"

I yelled.

"Do you know my true name child, My name was Kitsune the shapesifter, body snatcher, and Killer."

She said.

"No you arent a "killer" MM."

I said.

"I don't understand no matter what I tell you you wont listen, you can't even call me MM anymore."

She said.

"If you really are the witch Kitsune then its okay because you probably had a very good reason to enter my body, You said you were being hunted."

I said.

"Why do you put so much trust into me when just three days ago you only trusted your sister."

She cried.

"Because I've learned something from you "Kitsune" I've learned to trust."

I smiled.

"I didnt teach you that."

She said.

"Yes you did you told me to trust more and I did and look where I am now."

I smiled.

"In a hospital bed?"

She asked.

"What no I'm not in a hospital bed."

I said.

"Yes you are, After you used your power to much you passed out."

She said.

"W-wait then who took me to the nurse?"

I asked and I remembered what happened.

"Kid."

She said.

"How can you see?"

I asked.

"Because I'm not you I'm a witch my soul in linked with yours so when your awake I can see through your eyes and if you are asleep I can talk to you here."

She said.

"Can other people see your soul inside me?"

I asked.

"My soul is hidden within yours and in this form I have crushed in down very small and put it in the middle of yours so no one would notice."

She said.

"Did you know I was a weapon?"

I asked.

"Yes."

She said.

"How?"

I asked and the flashlight flickered.

"Its time my child."

She said.

"Am I really your child, Are you my mother!?"

I asked.

"Have you figured it out?"

She smiled.

"W-wait I'm not ready yet!"

I yelled.

She waved before my eyes fluttered open.

"No wait I still have questions!"

I yelled.

"Ah!"

A lady fell backwards out of a rolling chair.

"What happened!?"

Kid pulled the curtain open and him and Angela looked down and saw the lady on the floor.

"S-shes awake!"

She said while getting up out of the chair.

"Dang it Kitsune!"

I yelled knowing that she'll hear me.

"K-kistune?"

Kid asked.

"I'll tell you later."

I said.

"You mean the witch Kitsune!"

Angela said.

"Y-yeah how did you-?"

I asked.

"Kitsune was my idol in witch school!"

Angela's eyes beamed.

"Kitsune killed people."

The lady said.

"Shes amazing!"

Angela sparkled.

"O-oh this is Azusa the death scythe by the way."

Kid said.

"Hi I'm Chloe."

I smiled.

"I hear you have a special power can I see?"

She asked.

"K-kid who else knows?"

I asked.

"Just Asuza and the other teachers but everyone else just thinks you're anemic."

He said.

"Thank you."

I nodded.

"They also think that I can heal myself."

Angela said.

"Oh yeah because I give no warning to when I switch bodys with you."

I shrugged.

"Kid can you take her home?"

Azusa asked.

"Yeah I'll take her."

Kid nodded.

"Chloe I would like to meet with you tomorrow."

Azusa said.

"Yes ma'am."

I tried to stand but failed because athough i wasnt physically hurt I felt the long slash marks on my body from when i switched with Angela.

"Here."

Kid came over and helped me up and I squealed on the inside which made me feel guilty because he only liked me as a friend and I had a little something more.

"Thank you Azusa."

Kid said.

"T-thank you."

I smiled.

"Come on Angela we need to get her to the girls dorm."

Kid said.

"Okay!"

Angela skipped beside us.


	43. Zoë (06-17 22:13:24)

I walked back into the room after my conversation with Kid and I saw Angela sitting with Chloe.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I asked.

"Yes please I'm hungry."

Chloe said.

"Zoë can I come too?"

Angela asked.

"No you stay here with Chloe just incase she faints again."

I said.

"I'm okay really."

Chloe smiled.

"Angela can you do me a favor?"

I asked and pulled her outside.

"Make sure she doesnt use her powers since you're with her more than me I need you to make sure she doesnt use them."

I said.

"Why?"

She asked.

"Because she needs to control them before she hurts herself."

I said.

"So shouldnt she practice to get better?"

She asked.

"Look Chloe doesnt know how to tell someone shes in pain so she will keep pushing herself to the limit until theres nothing left but this way we can only have her practice a little."

I said.

"Oh okay then I'll stay here."

Angela said.

We walked back in the room and I saw Chloe fiddling with her fingers.

"What do you want?"

I asked.

"Pizza!"

Angela giggled.

"Okay pizza sounds good."

Chloe said.

"Okay then I don't have to leave i can just order it and wait outside so no one takes it."

I said.

"Okay."

Chloe nodded.

I call the pizza place and waited outside for them because i feared someone would take the pizza since this was a large girls dorm.

I sat outside and looked at the pumpkin patch and since it was about the end of october and the pumpkins looked ready I still didnt get why they carved pumpkins it made no sense to me.

"Pizza for Zoë?"

The pizza guy asked and I totally forgot I spent all my money at the mall.

"Yes let me just get the money come on in."

I said.

I walked upstairs and got the money from Chloe because I wasted mine.

"Thanks."

I closed the door.

I only ordered one pizza so the three of us shared.

"Hey Chloe are you gonna dress up for halloween?"

Angela asked.

"H-hallo-what?"

She asked.

"Halloween you know when you dress up and trick or treat its also the anual battle festival when all the students battle."

Angela said.

"I don't have a costume Angie."

She laughed.

"I'm gonna be a chameleon!"

Angela giggled.

"Um okay?"

I said.

"Maybe if I'll just keep this on and not dress up."

She said.

"Come on its your first halloween you have to dress up Chloe!"

Angela begged.

"Maybe saturday we can go look for an outfut for the two of you since its your first halloween!"

Angela giggled.

"Actully that would be fun."

I said.

"Then saturday we will look for a costume!"

Angela giggled.

It was thursday today so saturday was right aroubd the corner then Halloween was on Monday.

"I hope they still have costumes!"

Angela rambled about what you do and stuff but i stopped paying attention.


	44. Chloe (06-17 22:13:38)

After I wrote in my diary I fell asleep and ended up in the closet again.

"Thank you Zoë."

I said but I didnt hear anything.

"Kitsune?"

I asked.

"Im here my child."

She said looking up from her knees.

"So am I really your daughter?"

I asked.

"Yes my dear you are, I suppose i tried to hide it long enough."

She shrugged.

"S-so I'm a witch?"

I asked.

"You are half because your father was a weapon then I used a witches soul to feed you thus giving you my abilitys although slightly different from mine."

She said.

"What you fed me a witch soul!"

I squirmed.

"It was half of my soul but when I put the other half of my soul into yours I then became full again."

She said.

"Oh okay."

I sighed.

"Today will be short my dear and sunday will be a good day."

She said.

"Good as in fun or...?"

I asked.

"I won't spoil it."

She zipped her lips or pretended to.

"When can you come back to the real world?"

I asked.

"I don't know my child maybe I'll stay here for years or maybe I'll be let out sooner than I think."

She shrugged.

"How can I get you out please I wanna see you outside of my dreams!"

I said.

"It would be to dangerous now but soon you will set us free."

She said.

"I will master my powers and figure out how to get you out of here."

I said.

"Thank you my child."

She smiled.

"Who hunted you?"

I asked.

"The witch Arachne hunted me because I fell in love with one of her first demon weapons."

She said.

"Then I learned how to create them and she wasnt very happy athough i offered to help her but she killed your father and attempted to kill me so she started a rumor that I was selfishly killing both humans and witches alike so I could make demon weapons but in the end her own sister Medusa told the witch counsel and they hunted her."

She said.

"But she vowed to come back and I wont come out until shes dead."

She said.

"Wait Arachne is dead!"

I said.

"What thats impossible who did it Death?"

She asked.

"I don't know but they told me she died in the battle of against the Kishin Asura."

I said.

"Ah Asura a cutie he was, You know he kinda looked like Kid."

She said.

"R-really!? I-I mean not the point!"

I said.

"I see Asura escaped from his prison?"

She asked.

"Yeah and now he's dead."

I said.

"Mm poor Asura he was so cute, what a shame."

She pouted.

"So you can come out because Arachne is dead!"

I cheered.

"And Madusa and their younger sister Shalla?"

She asked.

"All dead."

I said.

"Thats wonderful but even so I don't know how to get out."

She shrugged.

"What!?"

I yelled.

"I was actually planing to stay here until we both died."

She shugged.

"Seriously!?"

I pouted.

"I didnt think they would ever kill the Gorgon sisters."

She shrugged.

"You know Madusa has a son."

I said.

"Ah yes that boy Crona."

She nodded.

"Yeah who was his father?"

I asked.

"Meh a guy named Vajra who was Asuras weapon although Madusa then got into a fight with him soon after and then she convinced Asura to eat him and yeah thats how that happened."

She shrugged.

"So Crona is like 800 years old!?"

I asked.

"No he was Madusas experiment so don't ask me how that worked but Crona is about the same age as you maybe a few years older."

She shrugged.

"So where did he get the pink hair from?"

I asked.

"Vajra because Madusa was blonde."

She laughed.

"Crona likes Zoë!"

I yelled.

"Does he really!?"

She asked.

"I think so because he ALWAYS follows her around and sits with her he blushes around her and she doesnt even see it."

I laughed.

"Well you like Kid."

She said.

"I-I-I do not!"

I stuttered.

"Yeah ya do."

She said.

"I do and I hate it..."

I sighed.

"You know he's walking you to school tomorrow..."

She clapped.

"I know but Angela will be there too and probably Liz and Patty since ugh then never leave his side."

I sighed.

"He only likes Liz and Patty like sisters he likes you in another way."

She said.

"N-no he doesnt..."

I blushed.

"You'll see..."

She said and the flashlight flickered.

"Hey I'm starting to think you can control this this!"

I said shaking the flashlight.

"Maybe..."

She shrugged.

"Bleh good bye."

I waved and I woke up in my bed again.


	45. Zoë (06-17 22:13:46)

I was in the living room again with "Yumini"

and she was playing with her hands.

"You know my real name isnt Yumini."

She said.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"Its Koyōte."

She said.

"Like the dog in the cartoons?"

I asked.

"Yes stupid like the dog Coyote in the cartoons."

She rolled her eyes.

"You said your a witch right?"

I asked.

"Yes we already went over this."

She sighed.

"And who hunted you again?"

I asked.

"I lied I wasnt the one being hunted my sister was."

She laughed.

"Do you see why I cant trust you!!"

I pouted.

"Okay I'll tell you the truth but you're gonna freak."

She said.

"Try me."

I plopped down on the floor.

"I was once friends with the witch Medusa we were like best friends in grade school but her sister Arachne was my sisters best friend and of course we were younger so we didnt understand "love" yet but when my sister fell in "love" with one of Araches demon weapons all hell broke loose."

She said using finger quotes.

"Medusa I know her shes Cronas mom although they killed her."

I said.

"T-they finally killed Madusa?"

She asked.

"Yeah she died last year in the fall."

I shrugged.

"Are you sure!?"

She asked.

"Yeah and they even killed her sisters."

I said.

"They killed all three Gorgon sisters?"

She asked.

"Yes the youngest Shalla was killed by my friend Tsugumi."

I said.

"No way she had such high hopes, athough she was evil and they did try to kill us so maybe the deserved it..."

She shrugged.

"Contine please."

I said.

"Right so Madusa was jealous of Arachnes demon weapons so she killed them slowly one by one then Arachne started getting suspious and then Arachne suspected Kitsune -my sister- was killing them."

She said.

"Oh."

I said.

"So then Arachne started targeting my sister and my sister took over the bodys of others so she could hide from her although every body that Kitsune took over Arachne would kill so eventually Kitsune started going into witches bodys and Arachne would kill them and sacrifice their souls to her weapons."

She said.

"Then Madusa ran off and told the witches counsel and they hunted Arachne and then Lord Death got into the fight also and eventually she went into hiding only us three knew she was hiding everyone else thought she was dead but we knew and In the time being we had kids and then we heard if her plan to be revived thus we went into hiding within our children."

She said.

"Oh really then what happened?"

I asked.

"u-um now I'm here with you."

She said.

"But you said in your children."

I said.

"Stupid you are my child!"

She yelled then it all made sense.

"Ooooooooh!"

I laughed.

"I don't understand how I got the dumb child are you sure you are Zoë?"

She asked.

"Yes I'm Zoë, how rude!"

I pouted.

"Look everything else I'm told you about us is a lie the only things that are true are what I told you right now."

She said.

"Why lie about it though?"

I asked.

"You are stupid, Witches are powerful if one of them had a mind reading power then off with our heads and out comes the soul because they wouldve killed you."

She said.

"Okay but why leave us with Stella that was so mean!"

I said.

"I'm sorry we had only filled out the adoption forms we didnt actually check if she was a good person or not."

She shrugged.

"So that means in the eyes of the law...Stella is our mom!?"

I yelled.

"Yeah sorry once we get out of here we'll fix that."

She shrugged.

"No wonder that police officer was after us."

I sighed.

"I can't believe this."

I said.

"Yeah I guess its stressful finding out that the voice in your head is actually your mother."

She shrugged.

"Huh no thats not it I mean I can't believe that your name is actually Koyōte like my favorite cartoon charater."

I smiled.

"STUPID!"

She facepalmed.

"Oh I guess the rest is cool too."

I said.

"Bleh its time for you to wake up."

She said and with a click the door opened.

"Wait can you controll that!?"

I asked.

"Yeah and when I get bored of you I toss you out."

She shrugged.

"Fine fine I'll leave anyway."

I said.

I waved abd walked out the door and woke up in my bed.

"Good morning Death city."

I sighed.

I looked over and Chloe was already gone and so was Angela.


	46. Chloe (06-18 11:18:16)

I took Angela to shower and I wore normal clothes today infact Tsugumi had given me a uniform that didnt fit her and she had just bought it, Tsugumi was smaller than i was from the chest so the uniform didnt fit her but it fit me fine.

"So cute!"

Tsugumi said when I showed her.

The uniform was a black pleated skirt and a black longsleeve top like the one she usually wears but this one had a cute white trim on the bottom of the skirt and the end if the sleeves and it had a cute black and white striped tie with a skull brooch at the neck.

"Oh here!"

Tsugumi gave me two hair ties with skulls on them instead of the little balls like normal.

"For gym class!"

She smiled.

"Thank you Tsugumi!"

I gave her a big hug.

"Thats what friends are for!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Tsugumi you're such a player!"

I heard Anya yell.

"Good morning Anya!"

I smiled.

"Wow so cute!"

Anya smiled.

"Yeah I know right!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"You should put the hair ties on."

Angela said.

"Okay."

I put my hair in two pigtails like Tsugumi and I fixed my bangs to be clean and straight unlike hers that were messy and frilly although they were cute.

"So cute!"

They squealed.

"Oh poop I forgot me and Angela are supposed to meet Kid outside in eight minutes!"

I said while grabbing food from the kitchen we were in.

"Okay Angela grab something quick we have to go."

I said shoving toast in my mouth.

"Okay!"

She grabbed an apple and a orange.

"Bye Tsugumi see you at school sorry I couldnt walk with you today!"

I waved.

"Bye and good luck!"

They giggled and squealed.

Me and Angela ran outside and there he was staring at the pumpkin patch.

"Hey Kid!"

I waved.

"H-hey?"

He laughed when the toast fell out out of my mouth and onto the ground.

"Aw boo."

I pouted then a dog ran over and took it.

"Well you at least fed him."

He shrugged.

"Puppy!"

Angela giggled.

I caught him staring at me which made me blush.

"What?"

I asked.

"New uniform?"

He smiled.

"Yeah Tsugumi gave it to me!"

I smiled.

"Its nice."

He smiled then his eyes went to my face.

He got closer to me then he leaned into my face and I almost sqealed.

"Your hair is asymmetrical."

He said fixing my pigtails and his facs was inches from mine.

"O-oh okay..."

I looked down to avoid looking him in the eyes because ugh I loved the color so much.

"Okay you're symmetrical now."

He smiled and admired his work.

"Leave it to Tsugumi to make your hair asymmetrical, you know no matter how many times I fix her hair it just goes back to being asymmetrical."

He shrugged.

I totally tried to blow the whole thing off but it was so hard when my face felt hot.

"Ready?"

He asked.

"Y-yeah."

I nodded.

"Come on Angela."

I said and she pet the dog once more then came over to me.

"Ookay!"

She grabbed my hand.

"D-don't touch me after you just touched and alley dog bleh dogs are messier than cats."

I said.

"Sowry."

She giggled.

I pulled out my hand sanitizer.

"Germaphobe."

Angela giggled.

I shrugged.

"You are a germaphobe."

Kid agreed.

"OCD for symmetry!"

I pouted.

"Its an aesthetic not a dissorder."

He said.

"Sure and so is my aestheic for hand sanitizer."

I laughed.

"Yeah but Kid's OCD is worse."

Angela stuck her tounge out at Kid.

"Is it normal for a seven year old to be that short?"

He asked.

"Asymmetrical trash!"

Angela pouted.

"Runt!"

Kid frowned.

They did a childish Are not Are too type fight.

"Okay shut up already."

I said after they had fought for so long.

"Sowry."

Angela frowned.

"S-sorry."

Kid looked down.

"Angela don't call Kid asymmetrical trash you know he hates it and Kid don't call Angela a runt she hates that too."

I sighed.

"Sorry."

They said like children being scolded.

"Okay lets continue shall we."

I laughed.

"Okay."

Angela giggled and whistled and sung a song.


	47. Zoë (06-18 11:18:24)

I heard Chloe and Angela left school without me so I walked by myself.

I looked at all the cute shops and the alleys that were empty.

Then I walked past a group of guys and i bumped into one.

"Sorry."

I said.

"Its okay babe you can make it up to me."

He smirked.

"No I have to get to school sorry."

I tried to escape but he grabbed my arm.

"Just one taste?"

He smirked.

"No way scum bag!"

I kicked him in the crotch.

The other guys tried to come at me but i transformed my arm into an axe.

"Do you want a taste now, oh wait maybe the only thing you'll be tasting is your own blood when I cut you into pieces."

I said.

"Nevermind!"

they ran off.

"Thats what I thought."

I giggled.

I continued walking and humming without being bothered.

When I walked into my classroom i saw Kid and Soul sitting together and Chloe and Angela sitting two rows below them.

"Chloe what the heck!?"

I frowned.

"Sorry Zoë i forgot to tell you i was leaving."

She frowned.

"Meh its okay."

i shrugged and sat down with her.

Stein rolled in soon after.

"Dissection!"

He laughed.

"Today we can dissect a poisonous tree snake!"

he said.

"Who wants to do it with me, Zoë?"

He smirked.

"Okay..."

I sighed.

"You can cut its head off then take out the poison sack."

He smiled and handed me a scaple.

"Okay."

I said and the snake was slithering around in a fish tank without water.

"Hold on."

Stien clicked a button and mist swirled in the tank then the snake suddenly stopped moving.

"Okay now go."

He said.

"will the fumes kill me?"

I asked.

"No it can only kill you if you have lungs the size of peanuts."

he said.

"Okay."

I opened the tank and pulled out the snake and put it on the table.

I remembered the last time i killed something and Koyōte told me it fed her.

"Good, a straight cut across!"

Stien smiled at the blood that flushed from its body.

"Now find the poison sack and put it in thsi jar."

He said.

"M-kay."

I looked for it within its head and i found it right between the eyes and below ita brain.

"Done."

I said handing him the jar.

"Very good now find out what he ate!"

He laughed and cut around his brain.

"Okay."

I opened his stomach and found a bit of meat and flesh then i saw something shiny.

"A ring!"

I said washing it off and it was a pretty black diamond ring that looked very real.

"Lemme see that."

He looked at it then handed ot back.

"Thirty two carats of rare black diamond."

He smirked.

"No way!?"

I studied it.

"Yeah and you can have it since you always help me dissect."

He said.

"Thanks!"

I put it on and it was soooo pretty.

"Whatever you find in your victim you get to keep."

He shrugged.

"Yay I'll help you anytime!"

I giggled.

"Okay now scrape off a few scales i wanna see whats under them."

he said.

"okay!"

I scaped some off and it looked the same but whatever.

"Nothing."

He frowned.

The bell ringed.

"Okay next class we can dissect a tiger!"

He smirked.

"Yay!"

I smiled.

"Maybe he ate a human hand and there could be more rings in there."

He said.

"Yay!"

I giggled.

I admired my ring before i sat down again and Chloe looked like she wanted to throw up.


	48. Kid

(Kids pov)

I walked Chloe and Angela to DWMA because I actually wanted to talk to Chloe alone but then Angela came and yeah then we started fighting and I understand shes just A chlid but dang is she annoying.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

I asked Chloe before she ran into the building.

"Okay, Angie can you wait for me?"

She asked Angela.

"Okay but don't be late."

She pouted and walked into the building.

"What is it Kid?"

She smiled and I forgot what I was gonna say.

"I-I pulled this from Crona."

I said pulling out the picture.

"Is that..?"

She took the picture from my hands gently.

"Kitsune..."

She said staggering.

"Carefull!"

I almost didnt catch her but I caught her arm and pulled her towards me before she fell back and the students around us freaked out.

"Shes anemic."

I said.

I helped her up.

"Sorry Kid I just got dizzy."

she said.

"Its okay just don't fall away from me so I can catch you easier next time."

i smiled.

"Yeah."

she nodded then went back to the picture.

"You arent using your power right?"

I whispered sence she was still next to me and there were alot of students around.

"No I just saw the picture and I think Kitsune was calling me."

she said.

"Wait what do you mean?"

he asked.

"Kitsune is MM and...shes my mother."

She sighed.

"So you're a half witch?"

I asked.

"Yeah and so is Zoë."

She said.

"Oh."

I bit my lip because i remembered DWMA just staryed welcoming witches on our side but now this changes everything.

"Please don't tell anyone!"

She begged and my heart sped up because she was right in front of me inches away from my face athough I mean it was like this when I fixed her hair but I was focused if symmetry not her but now that shes in my face I realize she is really symmetrical.

"I won't."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

She sighed.

"Kid is that you!?"

I heard a voice yell and I winced because I knew who it was.

"Soul hey..."

I sighed.

"Dang you two sure get close fast!"

Soul laughed.

"S-shut up."

We said.

"So you finally understand why I catch Maka when she falls and why I'll save her life before mine."

He smirked and I remember asking him why he would save her now i see.

"Shes anemic I just wanna make sure shes okay."

I said.

"Thats not what Black*star told me."

He said.

"Wait did he tell anyone else!?"

Chloe panicked.

"No don't worry."

Soul said.

"I swear I'll kick his a-"

she started to say but I decided to not let her finish that sentance.

"Why don't you go on ahead and I'll talk to you later okay?"

i smiled.

"Okay."

She waved and walked into the building.

"Did you even walk her to school!?"

Soul smirked.

"Yes big deal okay."

I rolled my eyes.

"You like her."

Soul said.

"Shut up Soul."

I said.

"I know the look Kid I can tell."

He said.

"Oh is it because you like Maka but you know she'll never like you like that?"

I rubbed it in.

"E-erk no..."

Soul frowned.

"Look I don't like her like that okay so shut up or I'll harvest your soul."

I smiled.

"Dang threating your own friend!"

Soul frowned.

"I'll do it."

I opened my hand and shaddows flew out.

"Okay okay gosh calm down."

Soul whimperd.

I though about it then i realized if Chloe can loot powers does that mean she took mine also?

"Soul I'll talk to you later."

I walked away.

"Hey w-wait!"

He followed.

"What."

I whinned.

"I can help you!"

Soul said.

"Shut up."

I ignored him.

"Please just help me with Maka and I'll help you with Chloe."

He begged.

"Maybe..."

I looked down.

"I have a plan."

Soul said.

"Fine."

I sighed because i knew i"d regret it.


	49. Chloe (06-18 11:18:37)

I wanted to throw up when I saw Zoë take the ring out if the snakes stomach and wear it...she didnt even properly wash it.

It was lunch now and I was sitting with Zoë and Angela although I wasnt very hungry because I still had the smell of snake on my mind and it was gross.

"Hey Chloe!"

Kim and Jackie came over.

"Hey Kim, Jackie!"

I smiled.

"So guess what!"

Kim said while sitting down beside Zoë.

"What?"

I smiled.

"I got you a gig at the cafe on sunday!"

Kim clapped.

"What!?"

I squealed.

"Sunday I as your manager will set up there and then you sing!"

Kim smiled.

"I-I can't sing there!"

I got nervous and my stomach felt queasy or maybe it was because of the snake ring that Zoë was playing with.

"Don't worry no one ever goes so it wont be to packed."

Kim sighed as though she actually wanted it to be packed.

"So you'll be singing in the maid uniform that they have there."

Kim said.

"Omg I'll be there singing, I need to practice!"

I rambled about what songs i should sing and what I should do with my hair and when I should practice.

"Sunday, 6:00-8:00 the more people that go the more you get paid and if you're lucky you'll get tips."

Kim winked.

"Thats like a million songs!"

I complained.

"No its only two hours so you can sing maybe talk a little then sing some more or you can do requests."

Kim said.

"I only know songs from Secondhand Serenade..."

I sighed.

"Okay then maybe we can teach you a few more "popular" songs."

Kim said.

"Like Justin Beiber!"

Zoë squealed.

"Or Ariana Grande?"

Jackie giggled.

"Yeah like that, I mean I could do a vote with the students and see what they wanna hear."

Kim said.

"Okay then I can learn it tomorrow."

I said.

"Good idea Kim!"

Jackie smiled.

"Here comes Kid lets ask him!"

Kim smirked.

He walked over to us and Kim immediately tackled him with questions.

"Okay Kid which do you like better Justin Beiber, Ariana Grande, or Secondhand Serenade?"

Kim asked.

"I really despise Justin Beiber and Ariana Grande isnt something Id listen to but I like Secondhand Serenade so I pick Secondhand Serenade."

He said and i got super excited.

"I love Secondhand Serenade!"

I beamed.

"Bleh don't listen to Kid he's all rich kid so he doesnt have a real taste in music."

Kim said.

"B-but I like Secondhand Serenade I know all of their songs..."

I pouted.

"But if you want people to give you tips you have to play something that the people will like."

Kim said.

"I'll ask Soul he'll probably agree with me!"

Kim ran over to Soul who was sitting with Maka in the table next to us.

She asked him and Soul said something but then she came back looking disappointed.

"He said none of them."

She frowned.

"But Maka said Justin Beiber!"

She laughed.

"Dang it!"

I frowned.

"Whats this for anyways?"

Kid asked and I didnt really want him to know because I was embarrassed.

"Chloe's gonna sing for the cafe sunday at 6:00."

Kim said bluntly.

"K-kim!"

I pouted.

"Really then I'll be sure to go watch."

He smiled and dang it I couldnt say no when he smiled.

"O-okay."

I whimpered.

"You know Kid you could help us..."

Kim said and I freaked out on the inside.

"Sure what do you need?"

He asked.

"I'm her manager but I won't be there the whole two hours, I'll only be there to collect the money so If you wanna stay with her..."

Kim said and i knew what she was doing and i hated it but also loved it.

"Oh okay."

He nodded.

"Can you pick her up also because you know shes kinda stupid and she'll forget where the place is..."

Kim shrugged.

"Hey what the heck I'm the smart one Zoë's the stupid one!"

I pouted and Zoë didnt even notice she was to busy looking at her ring.

"Yeah I'll take her."

He shrugged and my heart jumped.

"Thats so great to hear..."

Kim licked her lips evily.

I was to excited and shocked and nervous and queasy to say anything.


	50. Zoë (06-18 11:18:49)

(Zoë time skip to Saturday.)

Angela and Mifune took us to a halloween store to buy our costumes.

"I wanna be a chameleon!"

Angela said from Mifune's shoulders.

"Okay we can check if theres a chameleon costume."

He said.

"Oh look Zoë we should be a Angel and a Devil!"

Chloe said and I actually thought it was a good idea.

"I call devil!"

We both said.

"Wait you never wanna be a devil why now?"

She glared.

"Because you're more of an Angel then me and the costume would look good on you Chloe."

I said.

"But I can pull off the devil..."

She said and she was right.

"Okay fine lets mix and match I'll take the angel dress and the devil horns and tail, then you take the devil costume and angel wings and halo."

I said.

"Yeah it can show that you may look like an angel but your a devil in disguise and I may look like a devil but i'm a angel in disguise."

Chloe said.

"Thats not what I was thinking I just liked the costume on the angel better..."

I laughed.

"Oh wow..."

She facepalmed.

"Okay its settled!"

I said.

"Yeah its a cute costume and original too!"

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah I suppose."

I looked down at my ring and wondered how a snake got a ring this amazing in its belly.

"Angela they don't have a chameleon do you wanna be something else?"

Mifune asked Angela.

"I wanna be a fox!"

Angela said.

"Okay they do have that."

He grabbed a fox costume for Angela.

Mifune paid for our costumes.

"Thank you Mr.Mifune!"

We said well Angela just said Mifune but whatever.

Mifune walked us back to our dorm and pulled me aside.

"Zoë are you going to fight with Angela in the halloween battle?"

He asked.

"I can."

I shrugged.

"Can you, I'm worried about your sister."

He said.

"You and be both."

I sighed.

"If she uses her power to much she could hurt herself and I'm very happy she uses it to save Angela but if she does that to much who knows what could happen."

He said.

"Then I'll fight also just incase."

I said.

"Thank you for protecting Angela."

He smiled.

"Actually its my sister you should be thanking because I'm not good with kids she is."

I shrugged.

"I see, well thanks anyways."

He said.

"Angela is my life shes the daughter I've always wanted."

He smiled.

I saw Angela playing with her hat she made the tounge pop out.

"I can tell."

I smiled.


	51. Chloe 51

(Time skip to Sunday.)

Today was the day that I had to sing and I was nervous and it was 5:15 right now and Kid should be picking me up any minute.

I had learned a few "popular" songs although i couldnt learn the spanish song Kim wanted me to learn.

"Chloe are you excited!?"

Zoë asked me.

"No i wanna puke."

I said.

"What but you love singing!"

Zoë smiled.

"I-I'm nervous not because of the singing but because of whos gonna be watching."

I sighed.

"Oh I see..."

She wiggled her eyebrows.

"How the heck do you do that!?"

I frowned.

"Like this."

She wiggled them slowly.

"Eh?"

I tried and it was more of an up and down type thing.

I then heard a knock on the door.

"He's here!"

Zoë and I fumbled around the room then we calmed down and opened the door.

"Heeeey Kid..."

I said and Zoë almost died.

"Whats that look for?"

Kid laughed.

"N-nothing."

I bit my lip.

"You're hair is asymmetrical again."

He said fixing my hair and Zoë fought back a squeal she covered her mouth.

Again our faces inches apart and I still couldnt look him in the eyes.

At the end when he fixed my hair he looked into my eyes.

"You're eyes are cute."

He laughed.

"Erp- thanks?"

I blushed.

"Zoë are you coming?"

I asked.

"I'll take Angela at 7:00 so that you can relax."

Zoë smiled and I understood.

"Okay then are you ready?"

He smiled at me.

"Y-Yeah."

I looked down.

"Okay see you there Zoë."

Kid waved.

"Bye Zoë I'll see you there."

I smiled.

Kid was already walking away so he didnt see but Zoë gestured for me to take his hand but I didnt and just the thought made me squeal.

He walked me outside and I saw the pumpkin patch was empty I suppose Tsugumi had already taken them and carved them.

I decided to break the silence by asking a question but he did it for me.

"I heard this is your first Halloween is that true?"

He asked.

"Y-yeah me and Zoë never did anything but clean so we don't know anything about modern culture or holidays and the things we do know we know from TV."

I said.

"So I assume you're gonna dress up?"

He smiled.

"Maybe am I suppose to?"

I asked.

"You can."

He said.

"Are you?"

I asked.

"Maybe I don't know."

He shrugged.

"My sister wants to do a theme with me but I don't know if i'm gonna do it."

I shrugged.

"You should it might be fun."

He said.

"O-okay but only because you recomended it."

I smiled.

We walked into the cafe and I saw Tsugumi and Anya serving people then I saw Meme taking orders.

"Hey Chloe!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Ready for the show?"

Anya asked.

"Not really, I'm nervous."

I shrugged.

"You'll do amazing!"

Tsugumi giggled.

"Thanks girls."

I smiled.

"Hey waitress I ordered a milk tree minutes ago!"

Some guy yelled.

"Yes sir coming right up!"

Tsugumi ran.

"Um should I help you set up?"

Kid asked.

I turned to the small stage they had and there was a small mic and a few instruments.

"Um all I can do is sing so whos playing the music?"

I bit my lip.

"Dang it Kim I see what she did."

He said under his breath.

"One sec."

He said and pulled out his phone and walked out.


	52. Kid 52

I can't believe Kim played me like that I knew exactly what she wanted.

I could play guitar and Soul could play piano which is why she would invite Maka and I assume Maka would sing backup.

"Soul come to the cafe quick."

I said to Soul on the phone.

"Why?"

He asked.

"Kim set me up and if you want our "plan" to work then you actually have to come because Kim is bringing Maka."

I said.

"Wait what I'm with Black*star now and Maka is with Crona and Jackie."

He said.

"Thats the plan stupid Kim set us up she knew all along."

I said.

"Is that why she asked me if i knew Justin Beiber on the piano!"

Soul said.

"Yeah she set us up for this."

I said.

"Okay I'm on my way."

Soul said.

"Whos that!?"

I heard Black*star yell in the backround.

"Its Kid, I'm busy so shut up for a second."

Soul growled.

"No one is to busy for Black*star!"

He yelled.

"Black star can play drums should I bring him?"

Soul asked.

"Can he really or is it more of a banging random beats to sound cool."

I laughed

"Yeah he can actually play."

Soul said.

"Okay then hurry up it starts at six and theres already instruments here."

I said.

"How?"

Soul asked.

"I'm telling you she set us up."

I said.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec."

Soul hung up.

I turned and saw Maka and Jackie.

"Hey Kid."

They waved.

"Wheres Kim?"

I asked.

"She doesnt wanna make Chloe nervous so she'll be here later."

Jackie said.

"Mhm."

I nodded.

(Time skip after Soul and Black*star got there.)

"Hey this is a nice set up!"

Soul admired the jet black piano and the ivory keys.

"Yahooo!"

Black*star played a beat on the drums.

"Are they gonna play?"

Chloe asked.

"Yeah we'll play for you."

I smiled and picked up the black and ivory guitar.

"Y-you can play guitar!?"

She asked in awe.

"Yeah I actually know a few Secondhand Serenade songs but the rest I'm lost."

I shrugged.

"T-thats okay I didnt wanna sing the other songs anyway!"

She said.

"Okay then whenever you're ready."

I smiled.

"O-okay."

She said.

We got ready on stage and we started late.

Just as planned by Kim, Maka was sitting in the front with Jackie and Zoë, Angela and Crona had just walked in.


	53. Zoë 53

I went to pick up Crona because Kim had already told me her plan to get Kid and Chloe closer and to set up Soul and Maka and she said to bring Crona for some reason although I wasnt sure why.

"I can't wait to hear her sing!"

Angela giggled.

"Y-yeah I bet shes good."

Crona said.

"She is good I've heard her she just doesnt sing in front of people."

I said.

"So this is a first?"

Crona asked.

"Yeah so I hope she doesnt freak out or anything since Kid is gonna be on stage with her."

I said.

"R-really?"

Crona asked.

"Yeah he can play guitar so they set him up to play with her."

I said.

"W-wow."

Crona said.

I walked them to the cafe and when we walked inside they were already set up and on stage, Crona and Angela sat down but I walked over to Maka and Jackie.

"Chloe is singing with a band!"

Maka giggled.

"Soul can play piano?"

I asked because I saw him sitting in front of the piano and he looked like he really wanted to play it.

Then I saw Black*star who was tapping the drumsticks together.

And then there was Kid who was totally staring at Chloe and then there was Chloe who was playing with her fingers and looking down.

"Yeah Soul is really good at playing piano!"

Maka smiled and then I saw it she blushed.

"Maka you like Soul."

I bluntly said.

"W-what I do not!"

She looked down.

"Your soul is wavering so you do."

I laughed.

"W-what the heck I don't!"

She laughed nervously.

"Even your Soul is blushing, you may not know it now but you really love him."

I said.

"What the heck don't look!"

She flustered.

"Ha thats cute."

I laughed.

"How can you tell!?"

She asked.

"Look closely at Kid and Chloe."

I said.

"What about them?"

She asked.

"Look how they act together."

I said.

They were talking and laughing and I could tell Kid was trying to make her less nervous.

"I see it now."

Maka smiled.

"Look how their souls jump around each other."

I said.

"Is that what happens to me when I talk about Soul?"

She asked and her soul jumped even at his name.

"Yeah it even jumped when you said his name."

I smirked.

"Ack!"

Maka flustered.

"Hehe cute."

Jackie giggled.

I saw Chloe take a deep breath then she was about to speak.

"Hi everyone my name is Chloeparis Vallora and today I'll be your entertainment."

She waved and the croud cheered well there wasnt a ton of people since it was a small cafe but they had the doors open and some people that walked by outside stopped to watch.

"I'll be singing a song by Secondhand Serenade and it's called Fall for you."

She smiled.

"Yahoo!"

Black*star banged his drumsticks together.


	54. Chloe (06-18 21:02:24)

I was nervous when I started singing Fall for you because there was alot of people.

"But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a guy like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

I sung and I looked into the crowd and saw my sister who gave me a thumbs up.

Everything actually went well Soul was a good piano player and Black*star didnt screw up and Kid was such a good guitar player.

We played a few other songs all from Secondhand Serenade because we all knew those songs suprisingly.

After we ran out of songs I decided to call it quits although this was when everyone was piled up.

"Hey Chloe can you sing Hey soul sister?"

Soul asked me.

"Um sorta."

I said.

"Call up Maka."

He whispered and I understood.

"I would like to call someone up on stage for this next song."

I said.

"Maka Albarn would you like to sing with me?"

I asked with a smile hoping she'd say yes.

"U-um please don't pull me up there, I mean I love the song but..."

She tugged at the black dress she was wearing.

"Come on Maka!"

Soul said from the piano.

"Soul did you do this?"

She smirked.

"Maybe.."

Soul smiled.

"Dang it Soul."

She laughed and she got on the stage.

"Um this is our last song so I hope you enjoy it."

I smiled.

"Whoooo go Maka and Chloe!"

Zoë and Angela yelled.

"Sh-shut up Zoë!"

We giggled.

Somehow it worked out perfectly and almost to perfect because it was like a dream.

"Your lipstick stain on the front lobe of my left side brain."

Maka started because she actually like this song so I sung the backup.

"Hey Soul sister aint that Mr.miester on the radio stero the way you move aint fair you know!"

Me and Maka changed the words.

When the song finished people cheered.

"Thanks for coming to the cafe tonight!"

I giggled.

"I swear if that didnt work out I wouldve killed you."

Maka laughed.

"Meh I didnt do it Soul did."

I shrugged.

"Stupid Soul."

She giggled.

"Omg you..."

I was about to say but Kid walked over.

"Don't say it!"

She covered my mouth.

"Um what the heck?"

Kid laughed.

I took the opportunity to switch bodys with her.

"What the fu-"

She started to say but my hand was now over her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

He asked.

"Playing."

I said.

"Maka let her go."

He laughed and then it struck me, he thought i was Maka.

"Sorry Chloe!"

I giggled.

"I'm not Chl-"

Maka started to say but I shot her a look.

"Oh I mean yeah whatever."

She laughed.

"Oooookay that was weird."

Kid said then walked away.

"Thats how you see Kid!"

Maka laughed.

"U-um."

I bit my lip.

"You like him!"

She whisper\screamed.

"Shut up or people will think its the other way around, remember i'm in your body."

I said.

"Right."

She nodded.

I looked over at Soul who looked perfect in Maka's eyes he looked so amazing in a way I couldnt exsplain.

"You like Soul."

I said.

"Shhh."

She flustered.

"Okay okay I just wanted to see I'll switch back now."

I giggled and grabbed her hands.

To normal people who didnt know what i did it just looked like nothing.

"Please don't say anything."

Maka begged.

"As long as you don't say anything about..."

I bit my lip.

"Promise."

She smiled.

"Hey Chloe good job!"

Kim laughed.

"Kim!"

I smiled.

"Here."

She handed me a large stack of money.

"W-whats this for?"

I asked.

"Its yours you deserve it."

She smiled.

"Aw thanks!"

I smiled.

"Man I just can't rip you off..."

She sighed.

"Hehe I know!"

I smiled.

"Kim can I talk to you."

Kid and Soul tried to pull her aside.

"N-no I'm busy now sorry!"

She ran off.

"What was that about?"

I asked.

"N-nothing."

Kid and Soul looked at eachother.

"Mhm."

Me and Maka looked at eachother then laughed.

"D-do you want me to walk you home?"

Kid asked after Soul elbowed him.

"Okay sure."

I smiled.


	55. Kid 55

(Kids Pov Time skip to monday)

Last night was the best although I still despise Kim for setting me up like that but maybe it did kinda help and today was

Halloween also the same day as the battle festival that my father wanted me to attend and the same battle festival that Chloe would be competing in with Angela and Zoë.

I decided to dress up this year although since i liked my fathers normal attire I decided to dress as him.

"Kid!"

I heard Liz and Patty yell from outside.

They barged in and I hated when they did that I mean seriouly girls are so weird about when you barge into their rooms but when they do it to you its fine.

"Oh Lord D-death?"

Liz said then I realized I had my mask on.

"Oh sorry."

I took off the mask.

"Wow Kid good costume I didnt even see your feet on the ground!"

Liz clapped.

"Thanks i'm using beelzebub to float so its more realistic."

I said.

"Okay so Kid do you like this one or this one?"

Liz asked and held up two costumes plus the one she was wearing which was a nurse and the other two being a vampire and a witch although both very vulgar.

"Why the heck do you wanna wear something like that for battle festival?"

I asked.

"Because there are cute guys that come to watch battle festival and I would like to look nice."

Liz said.

I looked at all three and I decided to pick the least vulgar costume for her which was the nurse costume which wasnt so bad other than it being extremely short and the V cut on the top was very low.

"The one you have on."

I said.

"Then I'll take the vampire."

She said.

"W-wait what I said the nurse."

I said.

"Yeah but I said i'd pick the opposite of what you picked."

She laughed.

"Suit yourself and look like vulgar."

I said.

"Aw thanks!"

She said.

"Kid which one!"

Patty held up two plus the one she was wearing and thank god it wasnt like Liz's costumes these were actually inoccent costumes.

One was a poodle costume that was just a pink dress and a headband with ears, The other was a bat costume and it had wings and a devil tail matched with a black dress, and the one she had on was a monkey costume which was a onsie with a tail and ears.

"The bat to match your sister so that we at least look symmetrical in theme."

I said.

"Okay then I'll do the bat."

She said.

"Yes take my advice."

I nodded.

(Time skip battle festival.)

We were at the battle festival and I signed us up athough this year there were less kids then two years ago, last year we had the battle with the Kishin so we didnt get to do battle fest.

I looked around to see If Chloe was here yet but I didnt see her.

"Kid, whats the prize this year?"

Liz asked.

"I think its a medal or something, you know father doesnt really give anything out."

I shrugged.

"Then why are we competing in it this year!"

Patty complained.

"Because its fun and don't complain, I though you liked BF."

I said.

"I only like seeing the blood spray from people when we win but other than that no, I'd rather be trick or treating!"

Patty giggled.

"Ugh I'm not gonna take you this year because last time you toilet papered someones house."

I sighed.

"Hehe yeah that was fun!"

Patty giggled.

"I don't wanna take her Kid please!"

Liz begged.

"No, just don't go then."

I shrugged.

"WE CAN'T JUST NOT GO TRICK OR TREATING!"

Patty screamed.

"Shut up people are looking this way."

I said.

"I need to go trick or treating!"

Patty whinned.

"We will discuss this later."

I said because I saw Chloe coming this way.

She was dressed in a black leather skin tight dress that was thigh hight and she had a heart cut that showed cleavage but yet she had angel wings and a halo.

"Hi Lord Death."

She smiled and I forgot I had my mask on again.

"Hi sir!"

Angela giggled and i looked down and she was in a fox costume.

"Hi."

Zoë said and she was in a white fluffy dress with longsleeves athough she wore devil horns and a tail.

"I-It's Kid."

I laughed and took off the mask.

"Wow I couldnt even tell, even your feet are off the ground...how are you doing that btw."

Chloe giggled.

"Flying skate board."

I said.

"Cool!"

They said in sync.

"Oh the miester can sign in here."

I said showing them the sign up sheets.

"Can you sign in for me Chloe I can't see over the counter."

Angela tugged at her dress.

"Okay."

Chloe signed up for Angela and she asked her personal information like birthday medical records and what she was alergic to.

"Whats this for?"

Chloe asked.

"Just incase the miester gets really injured."

I said.

"I won't let that happen."

She said.

"Please don't use your powers to much!"

Angela begged.

"O-okay."

Chloe sighed.

"Kid can you please take Patty trick or treating I have a date!"

Liz begged.

"Liz I really don't want to exsplain to my father why Patty spray painted someones house again!"

I frowned.

"But its Chloe's first Halloween you could take her too!"

Liz said.

"Yeah bring Chloe and Zoë!"

Patty giggled.

"And Angela!"

Angela pouted.

"U-um."

I knew i was gonna get tricked into this.

"Whats "Trick or treating"?"

Chloe asked.

"Its where you get free candy from people then you thank them by vandalizing their houses!"

Patty giggled.

"Really?"

Zoë and Chloe asked.

"N-no shes kidding!"

I said before Patty told them any other wrong things about what you do on Halloween.

"Battle Festival will be starting in five minutes be ready!"

I heard Spirit say from the mic on stage where him and my father watch the battles from above.

"Good luck Maka my sweet heart!"

He yelled.

"Shut up, I'm not your sweet heart!"

Maka in a bunny costume yelled from the crowd.

"Erk-"

Spirit slumped in his chair and cried.

"Come on lets get ready."

I told Liz and Patty.

"Yeah."

The nodded.

"Bye Kid see you on the battle field!"

Chloe smiled.

"Y-you do know that you'll have to fight me right?"

I asked.

"Yeah and I'll kick you butt!"

She smirked.

"U-um I accept that challenge."

I nodded.


	56. Chloe (06-20 14:23:19)

Angela and Zoë practiced a little because she never held Zoë.

"Lets practice in full halberd."

I said.

"Okay."

Angela nodded and we got in position for transformation.

We transformed and thankfully Angela caught us.

"You're a little longer than last time I suppose its because you became one."

She said.

"Its okay if we scrape the ground a little but just don't drop us okay?"

I said.

"Okay."

She nodded.

"Zoë and I don't know what will happen when we resonance because we've never done it with both of us in weapon form so whatever happens hold your ground okay?"

I said.

"Yeah I'll try."

She said.

"No matter what happens out there we will protect you."

I smiled.

"Thanks but I think I can kick butt on my own."

She smirked.

We saw the match up list and we were against Kim and Jackie.

"Kim vs Angela, Are you ready!?"

Spirit asked.

"Yeah!"

We cheered.

"Okay then, Fight!"

He said.

Kim and Jackie were infront of us and Jackie and Kim were very good partners so I was a little nervous because us three didnt practice much so whatever happens today I have to pull together.

Kim used Jackie to fly since Jackie was a "Jack -o- lantern" she used the flame of her to fly.

"Angie watch out!"

I said and Angela jumped out of the way when Kim flew down to strike.

"Angela get me close enough to Kim and we can finish this."

I said.

"Okay."

Angela nodded and she tried her best to keep up with Kim from the ground but Kim was fast.

"Just throw me Angela!"

I said.

"But what about Zoë!"

Angela asked.

"Throw me also!"

Zoë said.

"Okay."

Angela nodded.

Angela got close to Kim and before Kim used her flames she threw us and I hit Kim and I used that contact to switch with her.

"Gotcha!"

Angela caught Zoë and Kim before they fell and i caught a glimpse of Kims reflection in my weapon side.

"K-kim!?"

Jackie stopped mid air and I remembered how much I hated hights.

"Bye bye Jackie."

I said jumping off her and switching back to my own body and this time I didnt have to be touching i just thought of my body and I did it although i didnt plan i that I was actually gonna take the hit for Kim but i ended up back in my body which was even better.

"Kim!"

Jackie tried to save her but it was to late although Kim didnt fall very far and since she was a EAT level student she knew how to handle herself and so when she dropped she threw her head back and somehow landed on her feet but very harsh.

"Jackie!"

Kim yelled and Jackie flew over.

"Angela you don't have to get close to her anymore don't worry I can switch from here."

I said.

"Okay!"

Angela nodded.

"Worry about not getting burned."

Zoë said.

"Got it."

Angela nodded.

Kim took this opportunity to swoop down and strike but I was faster I switched with Angela so Kim coulding hit her and when Kim was to dazed to understand what was going on I jumped onto Jackie also and hit Kim off her since Kim had to fly low to the ground to strike Angela.


	57. Zoë (06-20 14:23:58)

(Zoë)

Battling with Kim made me nervous because she was tough and she didnt always play fair, although none of the kids that battled the in the fight with the Kishin had rules on their fighting styles because Sid says in a real outside world battle its all about survival and you have to do whatever It takes to survive.

Chloe was pushing herself to much again which also worried me because if she fainted again we were out and shes using her powers much more than usual, now she doesnt even have to be touching someone she got good enough to just think then do (which scares me because now she can do it whenever) its easy for her now.

"Zoë, Angela."

Chloe said as Kim and Jackie were in the perfect position for us to use

a Soul Resonance.

"Right!"

We said.

"Soul Resonance!"

We yelled and our axes got bigger and the scythe in the back got longer.

"Super Halberd Double Blades!"

We yelled on instinct.

Angela staggered a little but we helped her stay balanced by shifting slightly and when Angela was ready she swung.

"Witch hunter and Attack number six!"

Angela yelled.

She was close enough to Kim and Jackie so Kim blocked with Jackie but it didnt work because Angela used Witch hunter on the my scythe part and number six on Chloe's so Kim could only block one and the other sent her flying.

We werent sure if we won because Kim skid across the ground and Jackie had transformed back to see if she was okay.

"We have a winner!"

Spirit yelled from the stage.

"Did we win?"

Angela asked and we transformed back.

"Angela will be advancing to the next round, Congrats!"

Spirit clapped.

"We did it!"

Angela cheered.

"That last move was all you Angela!"

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah you didnt need much help!"

I high fived her.

"Yayayayayayayay!"

She jumped up and down.

"Good fight Kim."

I said walking up to Kim and Jackie.

"Good jod Jackie."

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah well I wasnt having a good day today so I'll kick you butts next time."

Kin smirked.

"Y-yeah."

Jackie giggled.

Kim and Jackie didnt have injuries just a few scratches and alot of dirt.

"Next up will be Kid and Maka!"

Spirit yelled.

We sat down to watch this one and it was kinda cute because Maka was in a bunny costume and Kid was in his father cloak since this year they wanted to make it a challenge by fighting in costume because who knows when you have to fight and I suppose that makes sense.

"Fight!"

Spirit yelled and they took off.

Maka immediately took off and faced Kid from the front and tried to strike but Kid flew over her and ended up behind her.

Kid then used his guns to block her backstrike then he took out her footing and sent her tumbling in which he took the opportunity to shoot and a few bullets hit.

Maka quickly got up and attacked, they were moving so fast I was scared to see who would win and who we would have to go up against soon.

"Witch hunter!"

Maka said and struck but Kid blocked with his guns (How!?) then he jumped back before she struck again with Witch hunter.

"Death cannon!"

Kid shot at Maka but she was dodging the bullets but eventually she got hit by one and took off flying.

"Maka!"

Soul transformed his upper body back and kept the rest in a scythe which was ramed into the ground so he could save her without making it worse, He grabbed her leg right before she almost rammed her head into the stage.

"Soul you know what that means!"

Spirit hummed.

"Shut up I know, Are you saying thay I shouldve let your daughters brains get smashed in?"

Soul said helping Maka up.

"N-no!"

Spirit yelled.

"Yeah maybe you wanted me to die."

Maka pouted.

"N-never my sweet!"

He panicked.

"Shut up already with the "My sweet" you are not my papa!"

She yelled.

"Wahhhhh Maka doesnt love me!"

Spirit ran and cried in his chair in a awkward position.

"Sorry Maka that means Kid will be advancing to the next round."

Lord Death said.

"Yes sir I understand."

She sighed.

"Congrats."

Soul smirked.

"Thank you again Soul I value my brain."

Maka smiled.

"Of course, I'd die for you."

He smiled.

"Awww!"

Everyone except Spirit said.

And the didnt denie it either they totally just walked off accepting the Aw.

Fights went on and we fought four other matches but they were a mix of EAT and NOT students although they didnt put up much of a fight.


	58. Kid (06-20 14:25:01)

(Kid's pov)

I was actually chapter 59 but I begged to be 58 so its my fault you'll see things from my point of view first before Chloe's side.

( **What am I going to do with him!?)**

"I heard that..."

( **Sorry Kid you know I love you!)**

...

(Okay back to the story no more author and Kid conversations)

I fought like five other people before Father said I was going up against Angela.

"Father I can't hurt a child..."

I whispered to him from the stage.

"Sure you can, just think of it this way she's a witch!"

He said.

"I-I can't witch or not shes still a child."

I lied thats not the real reason I didnt want to fight her the real reason was Chloe and I couldnt fight Angela without fighting Chloe.

"Son is there another reason to this?"

He glared.

"U-um no."

The one time I didnt have my mask on.

"Are you lying?"

He glared.

"N-no, Father I don't wanna fight her."

I said.

"Let the battle begin!"

He yelled.

"What, Father!?"

I growled.

"Liz, Patty!"

I called and they ran over.

"Right!"

They jumped into my hands.

"Ready Angie?"

Chloe asked Angela.

"Yeah!"

Angela said while doing a spin then catching Chloe and Zoë.

Angela avanced and I had to shoot although I made sure my aim was off slightly because I couldnt tell if Chloe was in there or if it was really Angela and don't get me wrong I have no problem shooting Angela its Chloe I don't wanna shoot.

Angela had more speed then usual and I caught a short glimpe that Chloes reflection wasnt in her blade anymore it was Angela so I knew it was Chloe this time.

"Sorry."

She giggled as she struck upwards missing me by only inches and thank god she didnt cut my hair like Soul did that one time.

"Dang I missed sorry Angie."

She said then her reflection appeared in her blade again.

"Its okay I got this."

Angela said and I realized I was still in the way of her strike zone so I shot up which one bullet hit Angela.

"Ouchie!"

She pouted.

I rolled back and got to my feet I of course didnt mind shooting Angela so I could and would shoot her.

"Kid heat source six -o- clock."

Patty noted.

"Mhm."

I waited then just as I turned around she tripped and I struck.

"Stupid feet!"

I heard her say then I looked down and her face was in the ground.

I also checked to make sure it was Angela and not Chloe.

"Let me take it from here Angie."

Chloe said.

"Okay."

Angela said from the ground then she looked up at me evily.

"Oh shi-"

I started to say but she stuck up wards this time the scythe grew and wrapped around my waist then throwing me in the other direction.

"Kid!"

Liz and Patty yelled.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

I coughed.

Chloe who was in Angelas body advanced and got faster.

She eventually got close enough to strike but she couldnt see due to the fox ears and cussed.

"Sorry."

I shrugged and shot as much as I could before people got suspious, although only three landed.

She kept fighting but I could tell she was getting tired and my father was getting suspious so I actually had to start trying.

Oh shoot while i was thinking about this Angela got close enough to kick me in the face.

"Dang it Angela!"

I shot.

"Hehe sowry!"

This time i was sure it was Angela and I undestood Chloe's plan which was just to get close to me then for Angela to do the rest.


	59. Chloe (06-20 14:25:12)

(Chloe)

Kid was fast but he seemed to be holding back although we werent I still wanted him to fight fair.

"Angela."

I said warning her about Kids next strike.

"Right."

She turned invisible and I wasnt sure if I could do this again and this time i had to hide Zoë also but I tried anyways.

"Chloe don"t use your power to much."

Zoë warned.

"Don't worry I'll stop if I feel dizzy."

I said.

"Mhm."

Zoë nodded.

Angela was doing well until Kid started to use rapid fire against her and she couldnt tell where he was gonna shot next so she did her best not to get shot.

"Angela jump!"

I said right before Kid shot at her feet.

"I can sense your souls."

He smirked.

"Opsie I forgot about that!"

Angela giggled.

"Drown out your soul by using soul protect!"

I said.

"Okay."

She used soul protect and it mixed with the chameleon spell and just like that her soul dissapeared.

"That doesnt mean I can't sense your souls also."

Kid said.

"Chloe don't you dare."

Zoë said.

"But I have to."

I said and without anymore thought I used learned how to use soul protect by picking up on how Angela did it but unlike her I had two people I had to hide.

"Patty can you sense their body heat?"

Kid asked.

"Yes four o clock i think."

She said.

"Got it."

Kid shot in that direction but we had moved by then and Angela had gotten close enough to use Witch hunter.

"Witch hunter!"

She yelled and our soul protect and chameleon spell wore off.

"Shit."

Kid stopped it with his guns but he couldnt hold it for long.

"Angela!"

I said.

"Attack number eight!"

Angela yelled and it hit him.

i was starting to feel very dizzy and i knew i would faint soon.

He took off flying backwards but he got up.

He got close to Angela but she was already distracted and I felt very faint.

"I'm sorry Angela."

I said before transforming back and I me and Zoë split both of us took off flying away from Angela athough I didnt hit the ground and last thing i saw was Kid.

I ended up in the closet again.

"Dang it I need to go back!"

I yelled and the lights came on.

"Kitsune?"

I asked but when i turned on the light she wasnt there all I saw was pictures on the wall.

They were moving pictures of me and my sister.

Some i remembered as good memories others and bad.

"Chloe!?"

I heard Zoë yell.

"Zoë where are you!?"

I yelled.

"Over here!"

Zoë yelled.

I tried to follow the sound of her voice but the small closet turned into a long never ending hall way.

"Chloe!"

Zoë yelled.

"I'm coming!"

I yelled.


	60. Kid 60

With a huge flash Chloe and Zoë transformed back and they took off flying I quickly grabbed Chloe by the waist then I somehow caught Zoë she didnt fly to far.

"What happened!?"

Angela flew back also but she ran towards us.

"T-they fainted."

I said.

"Father!"

I called and he rushed over.

"Hands off me boy!"

Zoë slapped me.

"Z-zoë?"

I asked.

"I'm not Zoë I'm Koyōte you fool!"

She yelled.

"Koyōte the witch?"

Father asked.

"Yes and Zoë is my daughter."

She said.

"Wait then what about..."

I looked at Chloe who was in my arms then she woke up.

"Oh you're even cuter in person, complements to the chef."

She was in Chloes body so it was awkward for me and she boobed my nose.

"Kitsune?"

Father asked.

"In the flesh, well in my daughters flesh."

She said.

"Wait so Chloe and Zoë arent sisters or...?"

I asked.

"Gross no, there cousins which is why they don't look alike."

Kitsune said.

"So Chloe is really a witch?"

I asked.

"Yeah she has the same powers as me but with a twist."

She smiled.

"What do you mean."

I asked.

"She can transform with anyone shes at least touched once and if she has a strong bond with them like lets say...you she can go into your mind if she really wanted to."

She smirked.

"Wait what...?"

I was shocked.

"So there is more to their powers then we think?"

Father asked.

"Yes her daughter is the special one rub it in mine is stupid."

Koyōte sighed.

"No she had powers too and you know it."

Kitsune said.

"Yeah but not like my awesome seductive and sly powers."

Koyōte smirked.

"U-um."

I was confused.

"So why are you here wheres Chloe and Zoë!?"

Angela cried.

"Inside."

Koyōte tapped her chest.

"Inside your boobs!?"

Angela asked.

"No they're inside their souls."

Kitsune said.

"Your soul is in your boobs!?"

Angela gasped.

"A bright one she is."

Koyōte laughed.

"So how do I get them out?"

I asked.

"They're fine for now but if they can't find eachother their bodys shall be ours forever."

Koyōte laughed.

"I don't mind this body its very nice but to young to do anything fun in!"

Kitsune said.

"No way I'm a flat chested fourteen year old that can't get booty!"

Koyōte said.

"Um please don't talk of vulgar things as such inside of Zoë's body its quite awkward."

I said.

"I quite like this body since my daughter has my chest."

Kitsune giggled and started touching everywhere on Chloes body.

"I don't have that!"

Koyōte said and they started rambling about body sizes and breasts and butts and vulgar things.

"And how do we know when they found eachother?"

I asked.

"I don't know maybe something dramatic will happen...or maybe not!"

Kitsune giggled.

"Well I think if they fail they slowly die inside of us and we would probably feel that since our souls are connected."

Koyōte said.

"Wouldnt you die also?"

I asked and they both freaked out.

"Oh god that means we'll die too!"

They screamed.

"Please help us!"

Kitsune cried and she grabbed onto me and I had to remember it was Kitsune not Chloe.

"I don't wanna die young I havent even seduced my 100th guy yet!"

Koyōte cried.

"We all know thats not true."

Kitsune said and she was still wrapped around me.

"You look just like Asura no wonder my daughter takes an interest in you."

She wrapped her leg around me and I squeaked.

"Maybe the boy can help us."

Koyōte said and I quickly pushed Kitsune off me.

"How?"

I asked.

"You can go in from Chloe's body and save them because even if they find eachother they need a host body to get into then to get out of, Then we can get our bodys back!"

Koyōte said.

"I do want my old body back since I hear theres a place called-"

Kitsune started to say but i cut her off.

"How do I enter her body?"

I asked.

"Wow and I havent even gone on a date with you yet and already you want-"

Kitsune said and I quickly cut her off.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK PERVERT!"

I yelled.

"Oh are you sure?"

She sighed.

"Kitsune stop messing with my son in that body."

Father said.

"But its fun to see him blush over my daughter I just wanna see how far I can push him!"

Kitsune laughed.

"Shut up and tell me how to save them already, they could be dying!"

I yelled.

"You might not like it but your soul must enter through the mouth."

Koyōte said.

"I have to kiss her!?"

I flushed.

"Oh yay I can test for Chloe before you two become an item so that I know if you'll be good for her or not, You know I juge a guy by his lips and his d-"

Kitsune started to say and I quickly cut her off again.

"Sh-shut up!"

I flustered.

"What I was gonna say


	61. Zoë (06-20 14:25:35)

(Zoë)

I was in the living room but Koyōte wasnt there.

"Chloe!?"

I yelled.

"Zoë!"

I heard her yell.

"Chloe!?"

I tried to run up the stairs from where I heard her voice but as I did the stairs got longer and longer as though never ending.

"Zoë!"

She yelled for me but the more I ran the farther away her voice sounded.

"What goes up and down but does not move?"

A strange voice asked me.

"At the moment me but I think its...Wait can I call a friend!"

I yelled.

"No you may not."

The voice said.

"But on TV they let you call a friend!"

I whinned.

"No stupid you may not call a friend so just answer the question!"

The voice yelled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today Mr.scary voice."

I said.

"The answer is "Stairs" right?"

I said.

"Correct you may continue."

The voice said.

"Thanks!"

I giggled and the stairs stopped moving.

"Chloe I'm coming!"

I yelled.

I ran upstairs and there were four different rooms and I had only been in them to clean so I didnt remember what was what.

"Chloe!?"

I yelled but no answer.

I chose the first door on the left to search but when I went in the door locked.

"Oh crap."

I banged on the door but it wouldnt open.

"Zoë help!"

Chloe yelled.

"I-I'm coming!"

I tried to break down the door but it didnt open.

"These doors open inward."

I heard a child say.

"The hell the do!"

I banged on the door.

"You're stuck until someone opens the door for you."

The voice laughed.

"HELP!"

I screamed but no one answered.

"Someone else is here..."

She sung.

"And they have places to fear..."

She sung.

"Shut up!"

I yelled.

She did and she left me alone and I feared this room.


	62. Chloe (06-20 14:25:45)

I ran down the hall until the pictures started to look weird.

Some pictures had drawings on them like messy crayon drawings all in black and purple my favorite colors.

I stopped at a picture of me and Kid laughing and there were messy hearts around the picture and messy hand writing in the bottom corner that I couldnt read but it looked like it said "Notice me senpai?"

I didnt know what that meant.

"HELP!"

I heard Zoë scream.

"Zoë I'm coming!"

I yelled and started to cry because no matter how much I ran I couldnt get to her.

"A girl is standing in a hallway with no windows or doors.

On each side of the hallway there is a solid wall.

There's no way around, under, or over the walls.

So how does the girl get out?"

A voice asked me.

"S-she doesnt...she just doesnt."

I cried.

"Correct but there is a way can you figure it out?"

The voice asked.

"Well since its a hallway it only makes sense that she just walks down the hallway and thats that but you said there were two large wall my opinion is the walls are in her mind and to get out she must simply walk down the hallway."

I sniffled.

"Correct."

The voice said.

"What was the point in that?"

I asked.

"You may continue but beware the illusions."

The voice said.

"W-what?"

I asked then a door appeared on the other side of the hallway.

"Zoë I'm coming!"

I yelled.

I ran to the door and quickly swung it open but when I rushed out of the door it was just the living room of Stella's hell house.

"Z-zoë?"

I asked.

I saw a staircase and a the closet I had been locked in many times before and to me it only made sense to check the closet but when I turned the nob it didnt open.

"Hello?"

I said.

There was no answer then I remembered the flashlight that would roll under the door for me then I ran to the kitchen where I knew it would be and I franticly searched the drawers to find the mini flashlight.

"Yes I found it!"

I ran to the closet and rolled it under the door.

"Chloe, Zoë is that you!?"

I knew whos voice that was.

"Kid!?"

I banged on the door.

"Chloe!?"

He flashed the light and I saw it under the door.

"Wait is it really you or maybe its an illusion."

I pondered.

"Its me!"

He said.

"Don't listen to him Chloe I'm the real Kid."

I turned around to see Kid smiling before me.

"Kid is it really you!?"

I hugged him.

"Yes it is."

He pet my head.

"Don't listen to him Chloe, I'm the real Kid!"

I heard CK yell (closet Kid.).

"W-wait..."

I pushed off Kid.

"I can prove it I'm the real Kid."

He smiled and touched my face.

"I bet he doesnt even know my full name!"

CK yelled.

"Its Death the Kid duh."

He shrugged.

"Okay nevermind..."

CK sighed.

"Don't you believe me?"

He smiled.

"I-I don't know what to believe."

I was so confused.

"That is not me!"

CK yelled.

"Answer this whats my biggest fear."

I asked.

"Hights."

He said.

"Thats not true its someone you love getting hurt."

CK said.

"T-thats right."

I stepped closer to the closet.

"Who do I trust the most?"

I asked.

"Me."

He smiled.

"Your sister."

CK said.

"What do I hate the most about myself?"

I asked.

"Your amazing beauty."

He said.

"Stupid its her smile athough I tell her its brighter than the sun itself she doesnt listen to me!"

CK said.

"I don't believe you anymore."

I said to the Kid standing right infront of me.

"Then believe this..."

He smiled and he grabbed my waist then kissed me.

"N-no you, you arent Kid!"

I pushed him off me.

"Kid knows me to well and he even knows I hate my smile."

I wiped my lips.

"Kid I'm sorry!"

I ran to the closet but other Kid grabbed me before I could.

"Let go of me you fake."

I slapped his hand away and just like smoke he dissapeared.

"Kid!"

I ran to the door and opened it and this time without fail it opened.

"Chloe!"

He said and I jumped on him.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm stupid and I doubted you I-I shouldve-"

I said but he cut me off.

"Shh its okay."

He hugged me tighter.

"H-how did you get here?"

I asked.

"Kitsune is in your body now and she sent me to save you girls...lets not get into details now."

He said.

"I'm sorry Kid."

I cried.

"Its okay you still let me out in the end."

He said.

"B-but I'm stupid and I-"

I said but he stopped me.

"Look at me."

He held my shoulders.

"You are not stupid, you're alot of things but you're not stupid."

He smiled.

"I-I know."

I sniffled.

"Come on lets find Zoë and get out of here."

He smiled and this time I took his hand.


	63. Kid (06-20 14:25:59)

(Kid)

When I was locked in that closet I learned alot of things about Chloe although those answers to the questions she asked I already knew so I didnt need a cheat sheet closet to answer those correctly.

"I bet shes upstairs."

Chloe said and i was holding her hand and I had to try my best not to do anything stupid or say anything stupid or even look stupid.

"Okay."

I followed her since this was once a place where she lived for eight years.

"Zoë!?"

She called but no answer.

She was about to check the door on the right but i stopped her.

"Wait check the left first."

I said.

"Why?"

She asked.

"Because it makes sense to start with left rather then right."

I said.

"Hmp you really are super OCD."

She giggled and opened the left door.

"Chloe!"

Zoë said and Chloe was about to run in and hug her but I grabbed her.

"Wait what if this is another trap."

I said.

"Stupid its Zoë, I know my own sister."

She said.

"D-don't come in these doors only open inward!"

Zoë said pushing her out before she stepped in.

"Come on Zoë lets go home."

She smiled.

"I don't think I can leave..."

Zoë frowned.

"Wait..."

Chloe slapped Zoë's hand so hard I heard the slap echo.

"WHAT THE FU-"

Zoë tackled Chloe and the door slamed behind them but thank god it was with them on this side.

"It really is you Zoë!"

Chloe cheered.

"You know that just by her using a cuss word?"

I asked.

"No because the illusion of you dissapeared when I slapped it but I slapped Zoë and she attacked me!"

Chloe giggled.

"Oh I see."

Zoë got off her and helped Chloe up.

"Now how do we leave this hell!?"

Zoë asked.

"Chloe you need to merge bodys with Zoë."

I said.

"I-I can't do that!"

Chloe bit her lip.

"I believe in you."

I smiled.

"Woah what happend while I was locked in that room?!"

Zoë laughed.

"Erk-"

I looked down.

"So I can merge bodys also?"

Chloe asked.

"Thats what your mom said."

I shrugged.

"O-okay."

She nodded.

"Oh yeah Koyōte is nice."

Zoë said.

"Actually..."

I started but decided we could talk about this later.

Chloe and Zoë held hands then somehow their bodys became one and then Zoë was in Chloe.

"Woah!"

Zoë's body flashed through when she spoke.

"Now what Kid?"

Chloe asked and it went back to Chloes body.

"Kitsune said the only way is to use my body as a host and the only was to get through is through contact..."

I said.

"Okay."

Chloe shrugged.

"No like mouth contact..."

I looked down.

"Gross no way!"

Zoë yelled.

"Shut up Zoë Its not like I wanna kiss you anyways!"

I flustered.

"He's probably making it up just to sneak in a chance to kiss you."

Zoë said.

"I-I wouldnt do that!"

I flushed.

"Yeah Zoë, Kid isnt like that."

Chloe said.

"I had to kiss Kitsune to get here don't make me regret saving you two!"

I frowned.

"Like in my body!?"

Chloe flustered.

"Yeah who knows what shes doing now."

I said.

"Ack hurry up before she does something terrible!"

Chloe grabbed my shirt collar.

"Bleh."

Zoë frowned.

"Shut up shes in my body not yours!"

Chloe said and before I could say anything she kissed me.

My last thought was thank you Kitsune for making me come here it was all worth it.


	64. Chloe (06-20 14:26:14)

I can not believe I had just kissed Kid and I was totally blushing well at least I was until I was in my body again.

"Ahhhhh!"

I screamed in pain.

A light flashed and I felt a rip from my soul and mind.

When I opened my eyes I saw two figures standing over me and I saw Zoë beside me who was also awake.

"You did it!"

Kitsune pulled me up and I saw what her real body looked like.

She was in a white and orange long dress that had a short V cut and long sleeve orange and white gloves and her skin was light like mine and her hair was long and black but she had orange streaks in her hair and when I looked closer she had fox ears and a tail.

"K-kitsune?"

I asked.

"Yes my dear I got my body back thanks to you!"

She giggled.

"Koyōte?"

Zoë asked the other woman who had short brown messy hair and a very vulgar style light brown dress well it was a half dress because the back was light brown fabric and the front of it was see through white lace.

"My dear stupid child!"

Koyōte clapped.

"K-kid?!"

I looked around and he was barely getting off the floor.

"Are you okay?"

I ran over to him and he looked confused.

"Yeah fine."

He said.

"That was not the weirdest thing i've seen but it came pretty close."

Lord Death laughed.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Seeing you girls actually split from my sons body was kinda weird."

He laughed.

"Was it because he was the host body?"

I asked Kitsune and she nodded.

"Dang but it sure did hurt when we came back."

Zoë said.

"It hurt me too."

Kid said.

"I felt like-"

I started to say but all three of us finished the sentance.

"My mind and soul were being split into two."

We all said then laughed.

"That was weird!"

Patty giggled.

"Wheres Liz?"

Kid asked.

"She had a date remember."

Patty shrugged.

"Dang it Liz!"

Kid pouted.

"Chloe you're okay!"

Angela hugged me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I smiled.

"And Zoë you're okay too!"

Angela hugged Zoë and Zoë looked confused.

"Kitsune, Koyōte we need to have a talk."

Lord Death said.

"Aw but Death!"

They whinned.

"Don't you "Aw but Death" me!"

Lord Death mocked.

"Your new voice is quiet cute by the way."

Kitsune smiled.

"I have to talk like this to not scare the children and I've gotten quite used to it."

Lord Death said.

"I heard the boy Asura was killed, what I shame he was so cute."

Kitsune said and she was about to say something else but Lord Death stopped her with a signal and I was starting to wonder.

"Kid its getting late please take use trick or treating!"

Patty whinned.

"Patty shut up about that already!"

Kid sighed.

"I wanna go trick or treating!"

Angela giggled.

"You know Kid it is Chloe and Zoë's first halloween, why don't you take them too?"

Kitsune smirked.

"O-okay, I mean if they want to go..."

Kid looked at us.

"I'll go."

I shrugged and I heard Zoë mumble "I'll go anywhere with you Kid!" and I shot her a look.

"I suppose I'll try it."

Zoë said.

"Okay then I'll take you girls...But this is the last year if Patty spray paints anything!"

Kid shot Patty a look.

"No promises!"

Patty giggled.


	65. Kid (06-20 14:26:23)

(Kid)

Patty was talking with Chloe and Zoë when my father pulled me aside.

"Kid please watch over them carefully because you know of battle festival the witches like to come so don't let anything happen okay?"

Father told me.

"I won't and don't worry nothing will happen this year, I'm sure of it."

I said.

"Okay son becarefull and also we need to talk when you get back."

He looked over at the girls.

"Okay."

I nodded.

"Son I understand now why you didnt want to fight Angela."

Father said.

"Y-you do?"

I asked.

"Yes son and I approve."

He said.

"Erk- I don't know what you're talking about."

I tried to play it off.

"Don't play stupid with me do you not think I was your age once."

He laughed.

"D-don't embarress me and bring out baby pictures or anything!"

I pouted.

"You know son I was actually starting to get worried."

He laughed.

"F-father!"

I frowned, I can't believe he almost thought I was gay.

"What I mean every dad has that fear right?"

He laughed.

"How could you think that!?"

I pouted.

"Because you have Liz and Patty and you've never even shown intrest in them at all, not even when they walk around in there underwear."

He frowned.

"Father I'm not a vulgar idiot if thats what you want."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know but I was still a litte worried..."

He frowned.

"Father!"

I pouted.

"Okay okay go son and have fun."

He smiled.

"Okay."

I nodded.

I swear I took them to every house in Death city and it was ten now.

"Patty what the heck is that!?"

I saw a spray paint can sticking out of her bag.

"Um febreze?"

She winced.

"Patty I swear you use that and this is the last year you go trick or treating."

I vowed.

"Please Kid, Chloe and Zoë have never gotten to do anything fun so let them do this one thing!"

Patty begged.

"Will we get in trouble?"

They asked except Chloe asked innocently and Zoë asked excited.

"Most likely."

I said.

"I wanna do it!"

Zoë cheered.

"Zoë we can't get into trouble because if we get caught by the cops its back to Stella."

Chloe sighed.

"Who says we're gonna get caught?"

Zoë smirked and grabbed a spray can from Patty.

"Come on Kid have a little fun!"

Patty said and she shoved a spray can in my hands.

"No no no."

I handed it back but she wouldnt take it.

"I'm sure you wont be a fun sponge like Kid, right Chloe?"

Patty giggled and handed Chloe one.

"I-I don't know..."

She sighed.

"Can we do that house Kid?"

Patty begged and she pointed at a house.

"No you can spray paint the alley walls and thats it."

I said.

"Bleh but last time Liz let me do a house!"

Patty whinned.

"Yes and last time I had to exsplain to Father why you spent a night in jail!"

I said.

"Bleh you're no fun."

Patty frowned and ran to the nearest alley.

"Hurry up then we have to leave."

I said looking around.

"M-kay!"

Patty giggled and started to spray the walls.

Zoë and Patty sprayed the walls but Chloe stood beside me.

"You're hair is asymmetrical."

I said then started to fix it.

"I can take it down, It bothers me anyways."

She said then she took down the skull rubberbands.

"Are you sure?"

I asked.

"Yeah I don't like it up."

She shrugged.

"Then why did you have it up?"

I asked.

"Because it was fun to annoy you and make it asymmetrical."

She smiled.

"What!?"

I pouted.

"I like when you fix it."

She giggled.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Because I like looking at your eyes they're pretty."

She shrugged.

"Erk-"

I flustered.

"I also like your hair its cute."

She giggled.

"D-don't call them cute."

I frowned and covered the stripes then she frowned and moved my hands to uncover the stripes.

"W-well I like your smile but you hate it!"

I said.

"Yeah but for you I'll smile."

She said.

She was standing right in front of me then randomly she started playing with my hair.

"What are you doing...?"

I blushed.

"Playing with your hair."

She shrugged as though it made perfect sense what she was doing.

"Why...?"

I asked.

"Because your cute and get embarressed easily."

She shrugged.

"I-I do not!"

I flushed.

"Yeah you do."

She said.

"Prove it!"

I frowned.

"Okay."

She shrugged then she wrapped her arms around me.

I was going to say something but she cut me off and kissed me and for a second i didnt know what to do then I held her waist and pulled her closer and everything was great until we heard clapping and giggles.

"SO CUTE!"

I heard a crowd cheer then I turned to see it wasnt just Patty and Zoë anymore it was the whole gang.

"Who knew Kid would get a girl before the rest of us!"

Black*star yelled from the top of the alley walls.

"Speak for yourself Black*star I could get any girl I wanted!"

Soul yelled.

"Maka."

Everyone said at the same time.

"Erk- everyone but her."

Soul frowned.

"Yeah because you said you wouldnt date a "flat chested" girl such as myself."

Maka said.

"I didnt mean it."

Soul frowned.

"Aw!"

Everyone said.

"Kid I hope you don't hate me to much but I set you up!"

Liz laughed from above the walls.

"What the heck Liz!"

I yelled.

"It wasnt just me Kim helped too!"

Liz said and Kim waved.

"Wait that makes no sense what if we didnt kiss?"

Chloe asked.

"Then we wouldve just been very sad and tried again tomorrow."

Liz shrugged.

"And Patty you knew I'd say no to the house so you led us to the alley instead."

I said.

"Yeah I'm smart arent I!"

Patty giggled.

"Stupid."

I sighed.

"I SHIPPED IT FIRST!"

Zoë yelled.

"Actually I shipped it when I first met Chloe."

Liz said and they argued.

I looked at Chloe who was playing with her hands and I smiled.


	66. Extra

**Hello thank you for reading my painfully long chapters and stories, I hope you liked this one It was actually gonna be a ship for Zoë and Soul or Zoë and Crona but then I ended up shipping Chloe and Kid and then I knew Soma was a classic so I kept it and I was gonna make Kim and Ox a ship but then I got caught up in the story and yeah then this happened so I hope you liked it.**

 **Also I might make a part two oneday if you all liked it and I also apologize for any spelling errors or gramar errors because I wrote this within a week and most of the time i would be interrupted and would forget where I was and then I'd have to start over and sometimes my progress wouldnt save so i would rush to rewrite the chapter again.**

 **I also wasnt gonna write Kid chapters but I liked it and decided to write a few chapters for him and less chapters for Zoë.**

 **Zoë was originally based off if my friend Mariel but then I ended it with Zoë becoming more wild and rebelious because hey I mean the good girls can't be good forever right?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
